


Lipstick Boy

by SchmetterlingMaus



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Chad Dickson, Alpha Nigel Uno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Decisions, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Difficult Decisions, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Bonding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Neglect, Not Happy, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scent Marking, Unplanned Pregnancy, confused Nigel Uno, dark Chad Dickson, eventually hurt/comfort, hurt Nigel Uno, omega Wallabee Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmetterlingMaus/pseuds/SchmetterlingMaus
Summary: Prompt from Seoksluvr! :)Chad Dickson, the Kingpin of Cleveland Virginia, stood over Joey with a silencer on the end of a Beretta and a clear plan to destroy Wallabee's mate, Nigel Uno. The night started out bad, but it grew worse when Wally's forced to trade sex for Joey's survival. The violent night ends with bruises, broken bones and a pregnancy that he can't explain to his mate. To save Nigel Uno from himself, he's forced to make the hardest decision of his life... return to a life of hardships.Now he's a pregnant, unprotected omega and the law isn't in his favor.
Relationships: Wallabee Beetles/Chad Dickson, Wallabee Beetles/Nigel Uno
Comments: 31
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Wally threw the grocery bag into the back seat and slipped in behind the wheel. “I’m spending the night at your house if we manage to finish both cases of beer.”

Joey slid into the passenger side of Wally’s truck and threw him a winning smile. “I’ll let you crash if you promise not to wake me up at the crack of dawn. You cop’s keep weird hours.”

It’d been years since he’d seen his baby brother. He couldn’t believe it when Joey called him out of the blue, letting him know he’d just moved back into town. How his brother even found his number was beyond him, given the simple fact that he’d been kicked out of the house before Joey could talk. 

His parents weren’t too thrilled with his presentation status. He hadn’t been either, but the whole situation was now a dull, throb in his temples when he tried to recall the memories. He hardships of unmated heats paled in comparison to being shipped off to an omega academy.

“I don’t like you staying by yourself at that large house. Do you want to stay with me until Nigel gets back?” Joey asked, staring out the window as they headed into traffic.

Wally laughed and reached over, ruffling Joey’s short hair, ruining the gelled spikes. “I’m trained to fight, sprout. What are you trained to do?”

“Swing a bat. Earned my way through university with a baseball scholarship.” Joey was proud and it was obvious by the way he perked up sharing that information. 

They settled into comfortable silence. He didn’t share a fraction of his life with Joey. There were things a kid brother didn’t need to know, especially when Joey’s guilt was so obvious. Survivor’s guilt. He presented beta and their parents kept him. 

It worked out fine though. He met Nigel the first year the alpha was a rookie with the police. He took Wally right off the street and a year after that, Wally joined the police academy. They started dating a couple months after his acceptance letter and then Nigel switched to detective, which allowed Wally to transfer with him after he made it through his Rookie years. A year into the new position, Nigel proposed to him. It was a real-life Cinderella story. 

Joey’s house was in a quaint little neighborhood where the houses weren’t placed very close. He pulled into the driveway when his mobile vibrated. He put the car in park and fished his mobile out. “Give me a second, okay?”

Joey shrugged and slid out of the car, taking the beers with him. Wally settled back against his car seat, wishing more than anything that his mate was back in town. Missing him so thoroughly had only brought one hard truth to the forefront of his mind. 

“Hey Nigel. Aren’t you breaking protocol? Thought you were on radio silence for the next two months.” Already a month out on assignment and Wally was going out of his ever-loving mind. He even went so far as to put Nigel’s shirt on a body pillow. Clearly, he had a moment of insanity. 

“You’re a bloody little wanker,” Nigel’s warm, alpha tone hummed over the line, matching the spark low in Wally’s belly.

“You like my pictures, alpha?” Wally tried for innocent, but it came out heavy, almost matching Nigel’s breathlessness. He squeezed the muscle in his butt, trying to control the wetness that seeped out. The truck would smell like his slick in seconds. 

“God Wally, I’d do absolutely anything to bury my tongue in you.” Nigel’s breathe hitched. The muffled sound of skin massaging over skin came across the line. 

Oh yeah, he was definitely wanking right now.

Wally sat upright. Trying not to slick his boxers would be a challenge. “You better send me a picture of that fat knot you’re trying to work over, alpha. I’m so hungry for it. I want you so deep inside me.”

_…I want a baby._

“I’ll send you a picture, sweetheart. It’s going to be messy, though,” he hummed, breath quickened. He had a pleasant, lusty rumble to his voice. Nigel masturbating was always messy. All that hot jizz with no willing body, meant it ended up all over his chest and stomach. 

Wally could picture his best mate naked in some French hotel, heavy alpha shaft in one hand. His other hand would be wrapped around the knot, coaxing it to pop. Helping his best friend masturbate was one of his favorite hobbies.

“That doesn’t look like lube in your hole, omega,” Nigel commented, then groaned and mumbled a soft fuck. Pre-orgasmic shudder? Not the whole shebang yet.

Wally hummed in agreement; not sure if he should ruin the surprise. 

_Fuck._ Nigel would know soon enough that he went off his suppressants. “Maybe it’s not.”

“Wally,” Nigel groaned, hitting his full orgasm. It sounded so beautiful and raw as he worked his body through it. 

He really wished they were facetiming, but suspected Nigel was taking a risk with even calling. Not that they always played by the rules. 

“Wally,” Nigel said again, sated now as he probably gently encouraged his knot to keep releasing his sperm. “Are you… are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t think you’d notice that slight detail.” Who the hell was he kidding? He knew he was playing with fire sending Nigel those dirty pictures.

“I’m going to close this bloody case in a week even if it kills me. I’m done with this. I want to be home with you.” Nigel said, more excited than he usually was right after coming down from a knotting. His knot couldn’t have released yet, not this quickly, so the energy was purely out of excitement.

“Close the case right, alpha. Don’t let any loophole get in the way,” he gently chastised, then looked back at the dark house. Joey hadn’t turned on any of the lights. That was unusual.

“Why did I even take this case?” Nigel said softly. The rest of the team was somewhere in France with him. 

A chill of unease came over Wally as he found himself fully distracted. “Hey, I got to go, but don’t forget to send your cum shots. I want to see exactly what I do to you.”

Nigel chuckled softly on the other end and disconnected. Wally pulled his Browning out from under his seat and the second one out of his glove compartment. He had two more in the trunk, but he couldn’t dawdle when someone inside might already be watching him. 

He shoved one Browning into his shoulder holster and decided to carry the backup. He slid out of the car and approached the house with caution. Anyone watching from a window could tell he already suspected the situation.

None of the curtains moved. There was no gleam of light from within the darkness. He toed the door open and stood on the other side of the frame. “Joey?”

There was a sound of struggle, a muffled scream and silence. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. He entered the house, one foot in front of the other and came to the first lamp, turning it on. Warm light filled the space. There was no sign of struggle, but it stunk of alpha testosterone, cigarettes and omega slick. It overpowered the original beta scent the space held.

Without a doubt, trouble awaited in the family room. He slid into the hall, sniffing the air for any clue as to what he was about to walk into. Alphas, but it was difficult to say how many. 

_God,_ please just let Joey be okay. 

“I know you have my brother. I want to know why,” Wally called from the hallway with his back pressed against the wall. He drew his second gun and had one pointed towards the living room and the other pointed towards the den. He’d shoot the first thing that moved if he got twitchy enough.

A light flipped on in the family room, but Wally wasn’t stupid enough to poke his head around the corner. His instincts kicked in when he heard a pained cry. It took everything to stay put. 

“Come out and play, Wallabee Beatles. I’m sure your brother would appreciate it. I am holding a gun to his head,” the man said.

Wally’s skin crawled. When he didn’t immediately step around the corner, he heard the huff of a silencer on a gun and Joey cried out. Wally jerked around the corner, gun raised to find Joey laying on his back and blood seeping onto the wood floor from a shoulder wound. It wasn’t a killing shot. 

“Your brother isn’t dead yet, so drop the gun Wallabee,” the man ordered. Wally looked up at the tall blond and promptly shut his mouth. The man smirked. “Good, you already know me. That saves some time.”

Chad Dickson, the Kingpin of Cleveland Virginia, stood over Joey with a silencer on the end of a Beretta pointed at his head. Two of the men with him carried AK-47s. The third man carried a Colt and the fourth carried a Remington shot gun. 

_Fuck._ Outnumbered and a shit load more weapons. 

“You’re not dropping your gun, kid. Thought you’d love your brother more than this. Go ahead and kill the beta,” Chad said.

Wally dropped his guns and one man came over, kicking them away. “What are you doing here?”

“I think we both know why I’d have an interest in you. You belong to Nigel Uno and I really want to make that bastard hurt for closing fifteen of my rut houses,” Chad said. 

“You mean sex slavery rings,” Wally corrected. His heart slammed so hard in his chest. He met Chad’s gaze head-on. He wouldn’t cower. 

Chad smirked; eyebrow raised. “Let me oversimply this. He took something from me, so I want to take something from him. You want your brother to live and I want to know what Nigel Uno’s omega feels like around my knot.”

Wally gritted his teeth. “My brother will bleed out if I don’t get him to the hospital. Where is your bargaining chip then?” 

Chad threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep, throaty sound. He probably got many omegas with this _good natured_ act. “You think I won’t just take you?”

“If you thought you could, we wouldn’t be discussing it.” He ached to show these men his talent for hand-to-hand combat. He’d been outnumbered in the past, the only difference now… Joey.

“I was trying to make this easy on you, but I really don’t care.” Chad vibrated with malice.

“Okay! Fine. Okay! Just, fuck, dude! I’ll do it, whatever you want, I’ll do it,” Wally said, breathless and sick. His stomach churned with adrenaline and dread. He was panicking. He knew he was. 

“Get undressed Wallabee,” Chad ordered.

Wally wanted to drag his feet, but Joey was pale and if he was still breathing, it was too shallow to see. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shoulder holster off. He got the rest of his clothes off in seconds. He wanted to cup a hand over his omega cocklet and small breasts when the men openly ogled him.

“He’s innocent you asshole. Call the ambulance for Joey.” It took everything not to let his voice tremble. It took even more not to want to hide away. He wasn’t intimidated easily, but then again, it wasn’t an everyday thing to have a Kingpin in such a small space with his brother bleeding out on the floor.

“Naked and trembling, yet you still have the energy to stare me straight in the eyes and make demands. They warned me you were a handful. Wondered what Nigel did to tame you. Turn around, present for me on your hands and knees,” Chad ordered.

Here? They were doing this here? 

He shut the part of his brain off that wanted to analyze a way out. Instead, he turned his back on them, slid to his hands and knees and arched his hips up in presentation. It was nothing short of humiliating. 

“Take the kid to the ER,” Chad ordered the men behind him. “But Wally, remember this, any trouble at all and I’ll have his body dumped on the side of the road in a ditch where they won’t find him until morning.”

“I’m not… I’m not going to fight you, okay. Just do what you want and get the fuck out!” Wally growled. 

When he heard the zipper being pulled down, he tried to focus his mind on a happy place. The men were making more noise now, picking up Joey. 

Joey stirred awake because his brother cried out in pain. “Wally! Where’s Wally?” 

Wally watched them until they made it down the hall and out of sight. A minute later, the door slammed shut. Everything inside him was wound so tight, he thought he’d break.

Chad’s hands were big on his hips, almost swallowing him completely, the way Nigel’s did. At that moment, his phone dinged, and Chad picked it up before Wally could grab it. He knew what Chad saw when he started chuckling.

“Should we send Nigel a picture in return? It would be the polite thing to do,” Chad mocked above him. 

“Please, don’t…” He couldn’t stand Nigel seeing him like this. It felt like such a huge betrayal of trust, like he should have been able to foresee this and yet, he still failed at preventing it. 

Chad slid his hand between Wally’s legs, and easily found his hidden omega channel behind his balls. He jab his finger in, smearing Wally’s wetness, a wetness that he didn’t earn. “Do you think he’d violate the restraining order I put on him and come straight for me? If he approaches me with intention to kill, that’s prison time. Imagine him in prison with all those men he locked away. What do you think they’d do to him?” 

Wally buried his face within the folds of his arms and tried to focus on Joey. Joey bleeding out all over the floor. He’d never know if his brother made it to the hospital. They could have just lied to him to keep him compliant, but now, there was a new fear threatening to destroy everything. The fear of men gangraping Nigel, maybe even bitching him. 

No alpha should be bitched. Like no omega should be forced to heel. 

But worse, they would eventually kill Nigel. 

“Nigel strikes me as a possessive alpha. A real apex-alpha if you know what I mean. You’ll probably want to keep this a secret, won’t you Wallabee?” Chad shoved his behemoth into Wally’s channel. 

A month without sex, and his body wasn’t ready for the stretch. He held his breath as Chad worked his body like a toy.

“It’s not Nigel you should be worried about.” Wally threatened, grateful he could put all his anger behind his words. 

“I hope you keep that promise kid, but just so we’re clear on what will happen—” A camera shutter went off and then another before Chad continued jackhammering his hips. The second his knot formed, it hindered his range of movements and when the knot inflated too much to be pulled out, the movements became rapid, tight thrusts.

Wally held his breath so he wouldn’t vomit. For the first time in a long while, the fullness of an alpha knot stretching him past his level of comfort made him want to vomit. He could feel his stomach extending with thick sperm. His stress levels skyrocketed. 

Fuck. He’d get spermicide the second Chad’s knot deflated. He would bury this entire situation. Nigel wouldn’t know and Thank God, Joey was too out of it to see what happened around him. 

“Your silence is surprisingly. Thought you’d be a little more lippy,” Chad said.

“Waiting for your knot to deflate and then you can consider this transaction over.” Wally said.

oOo

The second he felt Chad’s knot deflate, he scooted away, only to have his ankle grabbed. He immediately kicked out with his other. Chad caught both his ankles and jerked him hard. His elbow gave out when the twist put too much pressure on his wrist. 

“You think I’m a one hit wonder? We’re not through, boy.” Chad’s fingers tightened around his throat. 

He could feel his pulse against the pressure. It beat like a trapped bird flapping its wings for freedom. “Fuck you! Don’t touch me!”

“You think you’re in a position to make commands? That’s why you take it, you ugly little slut. Fight me if you want your freedom so badly.” Chad hung over him, the smell of sex lube, cigarettes and expensive cologne swirled around him.

Wally dug his nails into the wrist at his throat. His nails scratching for all he was worth. Chad allowed it for a second before his face tightened into a fit of rage. His fist was a blur cutting through the air. It came down hard on Wally, but it only managed to piss him off more. He wiggled and kicked harder. 

He scratched like he was trying to dig his way out of his own grave. In a way he was. 

“Yes! This is what I want. Fight me you little bitch. Nigel’s little fucking omega whore. There must be something so special about someone so plain.” Chad roared. His fist came down again and again. 

He never stopped fighting, even when he felt the darkness creeping in at the edge of his vision. And then the darkness was greater than him. He couldn’t have been out long but losing any track of time was disconcerting. His face throbbed like Chad put a dent in it. 

The Kingpin’s knot already locked them again. If he yanked now, even his vagina elasticity wouldn’t be able to accommodate the madness. He gritted his teeth, grateful he still had teeth, though his face felt swollen. 

Chad pressed his finger against Wally’s lip and the burst of pain, and the coppery taste of blood overwhelmed his senses. His brain swirled trying to piece together an escape plan. He needed his gun. If they were at his place, he’d have three guns within reach of every location he could possibly end up. 

At Joey’s… Well, this situation exactly was why he trained so hard. 

“I like you better with Daddy’s fist print on your face.” Chad teased, working his knot and closing his eyes as a mini orgasm made his hips rut. How long had they already been tied?

His legs were up on Chad’s shoulders. They were a little narrower than Nigel’s and he had a little less chest hair, but no one would call Chad feminine. His thighs weren’t thick, solid muscle either. The man didn’t spend nearly as much time at the gym as Nigel who constantly challenged his endurance and strength.

Fuck! This would break Nigel. He could see it clear as day. Nigel would hunt Chad down and Chad would be waiting for that opportunity to ruin his career and life.

oOo

Four times the sun came up—

Four days of not knowing if Joey got to the hospital safely and was recovering…

Four days of being physically beaten…

Four days of radio silence, Nigel doing his job not knowing that Wally was a prisoner…

Four days of smelling the sperm that took to the egg… 

Wally stared at the ceiling, feeling dead inside. He felt separated from his body, on an entire different level of consciousness. He stopped fighting. His body couldn’t take it anymore. 

Ribs were cracked. He had a sprained ankle. He could feel the bruises on his neck from Chad’s fingers every time he swallowed. He couldn’t see out of his left eye and the taste of copper was a constant in his mouth. His nose was too swollen to breath through and he was covered in bruises and come…

Yet he could still smell the child. 

“Nigel’s going to know I’m pregnant.” He wasn’t exactly asking for permission or a favor, but this one thing he couldn’t do without Chad. 

He couldn’t walk into a hospital or clinic without the consent of an alpha to abort the baby. It was something he never thought he’d ever contemplate, but the thought of Nigel’s disappointment was worse. He couldn’t breath past that kind of anxiety.

“Be creative,” Chad said.

“Fuck you and the white horse you rode up here on,” Wally growled. The familiar anger instantly fixed one problem. It made him feel human again, even for a few seconds. 

Chad stood and started getting dressed as if the sex had been casual. “Tell Nigel who sent the present. I dare you.”

This kind of _sent to the hospital rough_ was something he thought he’d gotten past when Nigel got him off the street and took him under his wing. It’d been something he hadn’t missed for even a second. It brought back the ugly truth of his piddly existence before his rescuer. He swallowed hard, watching Chad, at the edge of his vision, pull on his shoes and slip his gun into his hip holster. 

“This is nothing personal kid. I don’t care one way about you.” Chad said.

“Are we done now? Can I go?” Wally hummed under his breath. It didn’t matter now. Both scenarios killed him; Nigel thinking he was slutting again or Nigel going after Chad and ending up in the slammer. 

He was pregnant and if he told Nigel the truth, he’d be in no better predicament when Nigel went straight after Chad and ended up in prison. The truth was clear. They could both predict what his alpha would do when he found out.

Wally remained on the floor, listening as the front door shut and the world was silent. The refrigerator hummed, reminding him that he was both thirsty and starving. He sat first, feeling the rush of blood. He’d vomit if he had anything in his system. He made it to the kitchen and turned on the sink, drinking from his cupped hand and wincing in pain when his throat refused to swallow. 

Only after he could work his throat with a little less dryness did he pick up the phone and start dialing around the hospitals until he found a _John Doe_ that fit Joey’s description. After that, he stripped and got into the shower, letting the hot water burn the feel of Chad from his skin. 

Even alone, he was too scared to cry… 

Too scared for Joey…

Too scared for Nigel… 

Too scared for his future…


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you out of your mind? What do you mean you don’t want the police involved? We were physically attacked. Look at you! Look at me! I don’t get you!” Joey argued from the hospital bed. 

“Going to the police will bring them right back to your door. I don’t think either of us will survive a second go at this, do you, Joey?” Wally stayed close to the door. Every nerve in his body itched to get his ass going.

“What did they do to you? What are you so afraid of?” Joey asked, hitting a little too close to home.

It took everything for Wally not to shrink in on himself. It’d been a long time since he felt like a child, given that he had to grow up real fast on the street. 

His guilt was immeasurable. It was his fault Joey nearly bled to death. He’d never be able to live with himself if that happened. The same went with Nigel getting thrown into prison or worse, killed because Wally was a weaker sex. “The less you know, the better. When are you getting out?” 

Joey sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “Soon. Anyways, at least tell your mate, okay. I know I’m not your alpha and I can’t order you to be careful, but he deserves to know you were threatened.”

Wally huffed and felt the pain straight to the core of his being. It took two weeks for the swelling to go down, but the bruises were taking longer. The makeup only lightened the darkness; it didn’t cover it up. 

“How bad did he hurt you?” Joey asked.

Wally shifted, his weight, trying to act nothing short of calm. He even managed a chuckle, though it sounded a little strained. “Pffft. This is nothing. I’ve dealt with worse.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “What did he want, Wally? He came into my house and shot me. He wanted something from you.”

Wally did shift his weight this time, wishing he’d just called. Anything was better than seeing the hurt in Joey’s eyes. “Who did you see that night? Did they say anything oddly specific?” 

“I’ll tell you what I told the police. It happened too fast. I… I didn’t see anything. They’re going to have to talk with you,” Joey said.

Wally sighed with relief, glad his brother didn’t know any names or descriptions that would lead back to Chad Dickson. He’d already fielded a couple of calls from the police, grateful that he had enough clout to put it on hold, for now. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this. Hey, you need anything, just call. You have my mobile.”

Joey tried to sit upright and winced, slipping back down against the pillows. “Why does this feel like goodbye?”

Wally swallowed his sadness. If Joey didn’t know anything, they were good. “Don’t talk like that, kid. You can’t keep me out of your life even if you tried. This isn’t goodbye, I just have errands to run.”

He slid out the door without hugging his brother. It was difficult keeping his head up when he knew he carried his enemy’s baby. The irony wasn’t lost on him. He was in the hospital, unable to get an assisted abortion. 

This wonderful experience was tarnished. He’d never feel clean after this. Even if they gave the baby away, he knew this would kill Nigel’s spirit. 

Fuck. 

Fuck his life. 

Nigel was not going to take this well and he couldn’t explain to him without Nigel wanting to gun down the rapist. He would not let Nigel lose everything.

Once he got onto the elevator, alone, he leaned against the wall feeling all the aches and pains that came from his healing injuries. He placed his hand on his relatively muscular stomach and sighed. He needed a couple pregnancy books. 

oOo

Nigel had to slow his car a couple of times, going well over the speed limit by thirty miles. It didn’t help that the job took longer than expected, that his shaft was constantly hard since Wally mentioned wanting to be pupped and really, the straw that broke the camel’s back, was the near radio silence he suddenly got from the overly flirty little omega. Everything inside his alpha brain screamed that something was wrong. 

And the very instinctual part of his brain, the one that decided everything could be settled with his knot, said he needed to pup his omega and hide him away from the world. That part of his brain needed to be kept under control. Wally would no sooner appreciate that then he would the laws that governed omegas wearing collars and tags. 

He needed his omega. God, the couple pairs of Wally’s boxers he took from the dirty hamper now smelled a great deal more like him and not the omega he left back home. The skin on his cock was rubbed raw and constant masturbation sessions really didn’t cut the desire down. The only fix would be getting his knot up into his omega. He needed to start that family Wally hinted at. 

He left his luggage in the car and fiddled with his keys, expecting Wally to be waiting at the door. He wasn’t. Every lock was in place except for the deadbolt. He pushed the door open and was instantly greeted by the savory aromas of dinner with the lingering sweetness of creamy dessert.

His omega was not among those scents. 

He proceeded with caution, not calling out to his omega but quietly walking farther into the house until he found his best friend in the kitchen. He leaned against the kitchen archway. Wally offered him a faint smile, though his shoulders were back and his chin slightly down. He’d seen this look before, when Wally was on the street and always expecting a fight. It bothered him that his omega looked this guarded.

Nigel had every intention of addressing Wally’s lack of response over the numerous phone calls home that he made, though he was technically supposed to be on radio silence. That never stopped Wally from disobeying though, so why _now_ adhere to the protocol? “Dinner smells great, sweetheart.”

He came into the kitchen and before he could nuzzle up to Wally, his omega quickly slipped away from him; like oil in water. Something was wrong and it instantly put Nigel on edge. He tried to take into account the information he could visually gather first; avoidance, the heavy scents in the air to mask the omega’s scent, Wally’s hands were shaking as he moved dishes around and then moved them again and he looked paler than his tan should have allowed.

“Dinner will be ready shortly if you want to shower or unwind.” Wally tried for casual, but something in his tone wouldn’t follow through. His omega was waiting for something and that _something_ didn’t allow him to take a full breath.

“You’re acting a little cold after all those photos you sent me. What’s going on with you?” Nigel caught Wally’s wrist and gently pulled him closer, determined to fix whatever it was that had him spooked. 

Wally remained quiet and stiff in his arms, never fully relaxing as he nuzzled his nose over the top of Wally’s head and down over his neck. His heart stopped. Wally’s scent had changed. He smelled—

_Pregnant._

The pregnancy induced hormones on his mate’s skin weren’t familiar. The hormones didn’t smell like _his_. How could it be? Wally went off his suppressants after he left the states. “What’s going on Wally?”

“Hmm?” Wally asked, pushing him a few feet back so he could continue with the tray of cupcakes he was filling. “Did you complete your task? Everything good? No casualties?”

“Everything came out on the up and up. What about your time alone? All good? No causalities?” Besides his heart breaking at the possibility that Wally stepped outside their relationship. The betrayal threatened to stop his heart. 

Wally looked pensive. His shoulders were tight, and his breathing silted. Distraction, more for the omega than for the alpha. It suited Wally’s thought process well. “Yeah, perfect. Thought you’d like something sweet and couldn’t decide what to cook.”

People had warned him that an omega off the street, especially one that did _anything_ to survive at such a young age, would never understand the concept of faithfulness. A feral omega was not a keeper. He never believed that. Until now. “You have something to tell me?”

“Nope.” Fucking king of avoidance here. 

“Wally, stop.” Nigel’s happiness crumbled despite the last feeble attempt at keeping his shit together. The pain in his chest was unbearable. This had to be what a broken heart felt like. “Please stop. You’re pregnant and I know it’s not mine.”

“Awesome observation skills there, champ?” Wally’s green eyes turned to him, having the audacity to look annoyed.

“Don’t fuck with me Wally. Not on this. What happened?” His burst of anger startled him. He’d never been angry with Wally, not in the three years they’d been mated. 

Not even during their extremely long courtship when the omega kept hoarding tiny _escape_ bags with extra food, clothes, a blanket and knives, like he expected any day he’d have to make a run for it. The kid had been guarded, but never scared. He had a _fuck you and the world_ attitude that gave him a surprising amount of strength and that strength was fucking hot.

“I’m sure we can both make an educated guess.” Wally remained unreadable. He knew _this_ side of his omega, the side where he got so use to building walls that when he threw them up, it was almost impossible to breech. 

“But you actually know the answer Wally. Please,” his heart thudded so heavily that it hurt. He felt the edges of his sanity cracking like a tidal wave of epic proportions. “Please tell me why you’re pregnant with another man’s child. Did you go into heat?”

Wally took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Would it make a difference if I did?”

“Yes, actually it would. I wouldn’t hold a rape against you. Did you file a complaint with the police? Get a rape kit done? Give the police a description?” Nigel asked. He wouldn’t read the expression that crossed over Wally’s face for a split second.

“It wasn’t rape,” Wally answered, quickly enough. Almost too quickly, as he went back to stirring the batter.

Nigel slammed his open palm on the counter, needing an outlet for the growing exasperation. “Enough with the goddamn games, Wallabee. What the fuck aren’t you telling me?”

Wally didn’t blink. He didn’t bend under pressure. It was the exact reason Nigel fell in love with him in the first place. “We can take care of this. Sign the abortion papers, but I can’t talk about what happened.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” Nigel snarled, stepping into the omega’s space. They were nose to nose and the kid didn’t budge. He didn’t smell like fear either, just those damn hormones that belonged to someone else’s pup. 

Wally’s constant silence was telling. It drove him nuts. 

“You wanted to get pregnant so badly that you couldn’t wait for me? Well, you can keep the baby.” He turned his back on the omega and left the room. 

He felt sick, standing in the shower, waiting for his omega to come in and tell him something, anything, that would fix this. He thought over a million scenarios on how Wally got pregnant, anything that would save their marriage. 

oOo

The month with Nigel home had been rougher than waiting for him to come home. It hurt though, that for two of those weeks, Nigel slept somewhere else at night and he had no idea where his alpha went. Nor could he get himself to inquire. He knew he didn’t have a right to ask questions, though that had never been a problem in their relationship in the past. 

Everything had always been transparent. This time though, Wally was the one that broke the rule first.

When Nigel finally came home and stayed the nights, he slept in the spare bedroom. They were two ships passing in the sea. And he missed his best friend more than ever, more so, now that he was completely uncertain about his future. 

He could see the writing on the wall. He’d always been good at knowing when his time was up. He just never thought it would be like that with Nigel.

Every day he looked in the mirror to see if he could see any changes. His stomach muscles were starting to soften, but not enough to make the pregnancy incredibly noticeable. 

“I don’t know where to go from here,” Nigel said not looking up from his breakfast. The dark circles under his eyes had grown predominantly worse. He wasn’t sleeping.

Wally held his breath. “What?”

Nigel finally held his gaze for longer than a couple of seconds. Sadness stood behind those gray eyes, swollen from crying. “I want to do the right thing by you, but I don’t know if I can be here when you have the baby. I just… I can’t. You have no idea how much this kills me. I never knew we had problems in the relationship.”

They didn’t have problems, but that would only demand an explanation in which Wally knew he couldn’t give. Nigel would fly off the handle if he knew the truth. “What do you propose?” 

“You said your brother moved back—”

Wally’s spoon clattered on his dish. “You want to split up?”

“I can’t be around you and the baby so yes; I think we should go our own ways. You can have half of what’s in the account. You’ve earned it. I’m sure the pup’s alpha will take you and the baby in.” Nigel didn’t waver. There was no proof this was a struggle even to suggest.

Wally’s stomach rolled. He clenched down hard, determined not to vomit. His skin felt hot with dread. This was it. He steeled his heart and willed his mouth to make the offer he knew was right. “And what about you? You can’t move on until this unclaiming is officially documented.”

“I know. I was going to ask for an unclaiming once you’ve had your baby. I didn’t want the stress to cause a miscarriage,” Nigel said.

“That’s so thoughtful. A regular saint you are. You know what, I agree. We’ll get the unclaiming and we can both move on. Whatever will you do with your freedom Nigel?” Wally couldn’t keep the acidity from his tone. He didn’t think Nigel would be this naïve about a street omega’s realistic opportunities once the rug was pulled out from under them.

Nigel sighed, clearly over the discussion they should have had weeks ago. “You want to keep your secrets, fine, but you clearly don’t trust me and it’s only causing me to make assumptions on why. I’m trying to give you what I can so you can move on too.”

“Why wait? We can do it now. I’m not worried about hurting the baby. Why would I suddenly get that lucky now!” Wally hissed. He got up and dropped his things in the sink before walking out of the room. 

He hated the master bedroom. It only smelled like him now. He pulled a small duffle bag out from under the bed and threw things in it. He preferred traveling light. He always had, so packing consisted of a few things he would immediately need. 

He took a sweeping glance around the room and his world came crashing down on him again. This was real. He was leaving Nigel so his best friend could move on with a faithful omega. Hopefully the next one he found wouldn’t come with as much baggage. 

He could imagine Nigel sitting at the kitchen table thinking; _”no more omegas from off the street.”_

The unclaiming wouldn’t hurt his alpha nearly as much. The symptoms might be nothing more than similar to a common cold. It would be worse for him breaking that emotional and physical bond. Wally inwardly shuddered and caught himself stroking his belly before he forced himself to drop his hand.

Fuck. This was going to hurt. 

If it didn’t kill them, it would make them stronger. Right? 

oOo

Of course, Nigel would want the Chief of Police, Chloe Duemond, to be the official in in their unclaiming. The witnesses consisted of their team members, Hoagie, Kuki and Abby and included the psychiatrist on staff, Lizzie, two on-duty officers, two orderlies and one doctor. The small room was crowded.

He didn’t dare touch his stomach. Couldn’t bring himself to remind the room why they were there. Luckily for him, he wasn’t showing. It took barely a month for Nigel to make that call so yeah, he felt fucking betrayed too, but he kept his mouth shut.

“You understand that infidelity is a crime, Wallabee Beatles. You’ll be stripped of everything, your title with the police, your omega registration card, your freedom to move within society without being collared, and your ability to have any accounts under your name. Unmated and unprotected omega rules will apply to you,” Chloe said.

Wally shrugged, starting to feel too hot under everyone’s judgmental eye. Each part of that list was a slap in the face. He forced himself to harden and stare straight ahead at Chloe. If he didn’t keep those walls up, he’d start to bawl. He refused to let anyone see him cry. He refused to let anyone see him as weak. “Understood.”

“If you want to appeal, you should do so now. I have the power to make a jurisdiction on how this will go.” Chloe offered out of obligation and not sympathy. In fact, she remained stone faced with eyes narrowed. She didn’t seem surprised. 

“If I’d known I’d get a say, I would have prepared a speech,” Wally said. He kept his breathing even, determined not to panic. He’d been here before, as a child facing the horrors of abandonment. He could handle this, no matter where it took him. 

Nigel promised to give him money and that made this situation different. He could do more with that at the omega apartments downtown. He’d be okay. He would have time to find an omega job.

“Wally, this isn’t a joke,” Nigel said, his anger was clearly exhausted out of him. 

Wally didn’t dare look over at him, though he could feel the weight of everyone’s tension. It was humiliating having so many witnesses. He just wanted out of the office before it suffocated him. “Okay, well then, let’s get this going. What do I have to sign?”

“Alright. I hereby strip you of your mated status and the protections that it comes with. Please leave your badge and weapons on my desk and hand your wallet and any personal items to your mate. There is nothing to sign.” Chloe stood when he did.

He pulled out his wallet and handed it to Nigel, then took his badge and guns and sat them on Chloe’s desk. It felt weird being stripped of everything he had taken for granted. It was a reminder of who he’d been. Who he’d always been; a nameless street omega, a quick fuck for bucks. 

And now he had a baby to worry about. 

He felt the prickle of sadness he’d tried so hard to keep at bay. He’d been mourning this moment the day Chad’s sperm took, because he knew, deep down, this was where it’d head. He couldn’t ask Nigel to be with him when he grew the baby in his belly. He couldn’t expect a possessive alpha to be okay with it.

His entire world was gone and he couldn’t even tell Nigel how much he loved him. How sorry he was for this happening. That he would have killed Chad himself if he thought he could get away with it. How he didn’t want to leave Nigel’s side, ever. That he’d always have his back no matter what…

That he’d do anything, absolutely anything, for Nigel to keep him.

But Nigel needed to be protected from himself. 

“I want him to be comfortable during the unclaiming. Give him pain relievers to ease his pain,” Nigel said. 

“Of course, we’ll make sure he is comfortable during this terrible situation,” the doctor said. 

Wally threw his duffle strap over his shoulder, finding the weight comforting. He started moving, trying to stay ahead of the orderlies. He didn’t want to be touched or lead back through the office by force. The humiliation this moment brought, was enough on its own. 

He couldn’t ignore the whispers slut shaming him and calling him a streetwalker who had more rights than he _ever_ deserved. They were alphas and betas. They didn’t get it. The world didn’t force _them_ into submission. The law didn’t dictate their social standing.

That humiliation went straight to his center where the baby grew. He could feel it more now, than ever and yet it hadn’t twisted his body into something he didn’t recognize yet. It somehow balanced him like a tether keeping him upright and focused. 

The orderlies caught up to him at the staircase, stopping him. He had every intention of running, but he knew he had to keep that urge contained until he wasn’t in a police building with many alphas capable of properly securing him. Handcuffs were the last thing he needed. 

He got on the elevator and kept his chin up, watching the alphas that openly watched him with disgust. It took everything not to cry. Not to scream that they had it wrong. He wasn’t a slut. He’d always been faithful to Nigel. The man had saved him from a terrible life. 

A black town car waited for them downstairs. He didn’t escape the handcuffs. The orderly handcuffed him to the bars straight ahead of him.

“Have any consideration for a pregnant omega?” Wally asked, indicating the cuffs. The situation was incredibly uncomfortable. 

The orderly huffed. “You don’t have rights, kid. Any consideration for you is inconvenient for me.” 

And that’s how the drive went, all the way to the homeless clinic. They took him through their building, wearing the handcuffs, only freeing him in the showers. He stripped down and hesitated when he realized the water was freezing. A second longer and the orderlies were there, also stripped down and forcefully scrubbing his body with an abrasive, scentless, body scrub. 

The shower wasn’t over soon enough, in his opinion. His skin ached, raw in some extremely tender places. They allowed him to towel himself off, which he did then turned to his bag for fresh clothes. It was gone. “Hey, my things. Not cool!”

“You can’t keep anything from your house omega,” the doctor said. 

Wally brought the towel around his hips and followed the doctor out of the shower with the naked orderlies flanking him. “I get clothes though, right? It’s kind of cold in here.”

And he didn’t want the world watching his belly grow in the next couple of weeks. 

He didn’t get a reply as they passed a corridor of closed and sealed doors with little window boxes too high for him to see into. The place smelled neutral, which meant it was an omega encampment. Fuck.

He stopped moving. His body refused to take another step, like his feet turned into an extension of the cement floor. The orderly caught his shoulder with a painful grip that nearly made his legs buckle. He was moving again the second the pain lifted enough to move. 

He was escorted straight into a small cell with a stone slab of a bed that stuck out of the wall with a thin mat. He doubted it would do much as bedding. There was a built-in toilet with absolutely no privacy as a camera blinked in the corner. There was also a small water fountain, which he was grateful for, because the place felt like a prison. 

“I’m going to give you a sedative. It should help you sleep. I’ll keep up with this and in a couple weeks, the bond will be broken.”

“Nigel needed resolution for his guilt. I don’t. I’m forgoing the shot, doc,” he said, standing there, wet, naked and cold. There was no blanket on the bed. 

The doctor put the syringe back into his pocket. “You’ve heard the horror stories on how badly an unclaiming goes for an omega.”

“To be honest, I’m looking forward to it,” Wally answered. Nothing could hurt as bad as his broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief of Police, Chloe Duemond, sat official documents out in front of all of them. “I highly suggest you each sign the no-contact agreement. I will have Wallabee Beatles sign one as soon as the unclaiming is completed.”

Nigel felt a stab of guilt straight through his chest. The unclaiming would be painful for the omega. Everyone knew this, and yet, he really had no better option for either of them to move on with their lives. “He doesn’t have anyone else. If he needs something, he should call me.”

Wally said his brother recently moved into town, but up until now, he had no family. Nigel didn’t know Joey personally. Didn’t know if the beta would be willing to complicate his life for an excommunicated omega. Therefore, he had to be available. He still _loved_ the kid.

“Same. He really has no one,” Abby said, pushing her agreement back across the table with finality.

“I don’t agree with what he did, but I’m not just cutting ties. He’s one of my best friends… Sorry, Nigel,” Hoagie said, not touching his sheet as he leaned back into his seat.

“It’s fine,” Nigel said. He understood the sentiment. He just wondered how long it took for a broken heart to heal. He hoped he wouldn’t feel this horrible forever. 

“It’s Nigel’s decision how he wants this to play out, but I’d rather not sign it either,” Kuki said, leaving her paper untouched.

Chloe frowned. “You realize keeping in contact will only hurt him in the end. Omegas naturally seek out bonds. If you aren’t offering a full bond, then letting him go is the best option.”

He understood the logistics, but no one grasped what Wally had gone through. No one else witnessed how strong, capable and resourceful the kid was, but no one should have to be an island. He didn’t want that for his ex-mate. 

It was time to move this conversation along so they could get to the tasks at hand. Criminals weren’t going to suddenly gain a conscious. They had to bring these people in. “I want to transfer forty-thousand dollars into an account. He needs an apartment in a safe part of town.” 

Chloe’s eyebrows rose into her hairline. “That’s too much money for an omega. An alpha can force him to sign it over and you’re forgetting, an omega can’t sign for a place by themselves.”

“There are omega apartments downtown that allow it. He can get setup and find a job.” Nigel stood, grateful that he could blame his job for why he needed out of the office. He needed this to be over with as soon as possible.

“Why don’t you transfer what it would cost to live in the complex each month and go from there. I will get the apartment signed and ready for him.” Chloe offered a sympathetic smile.

Nigel sighed with relief. “That’s perfect. Thank you.”

oOo

Wally fell asleep, curled around the toilet. That was one thing he was positive about.

So, he wasn’t happy when he woke up in the bed with an IV linking him to a saline drip. He expected there was an opioid in the drip too, because for the moment, the pain was tolerable. The downside; he found it difficult being fully awake.

His throat ached from the constant convulsive vomiting, which made it difficult to swallow, but he was okay. He could breathe again.

He pulled the wet rag from his head as he sat up, then pulled the tape from his skin and yanked out the needle. The sharp pain only lasted a second, but the bleeding he hadn’t thought through. Despite his fingers touching everything in the room, he had nothing else to apply pressure with besides using direct contact with his fingers. He should have at least washed his hands first. To late now.

He leaned back against the wall and tried to account for the days… _weeks? Maybe?_ His arms, legs and torso had deep fingernail scratches. He did it to himself, he was sure. He just couldn’t remember. 

His stomach roiled with unease and his skin felt tight, like he’d feel better if it to come off. However, it wasn’t maddening, which was another reason to believe they drugged him. 

The door opened and the medic walked in. The man frowned with disapproval. “I was told you were awake. You’re looking well today. I’d like to get bloodwork, an ultrasound and wrap your wounds. Do you think you can hold down food?” 

Wally tried standing. He really just needed to piss. “Can you give me a moment? All the liquids.” 

“Yes, of course.” But the doctor didn’t leave the room. 

If he didn’t have to pee so bad, he would have stood his ground, stayed stubborn until he got his way, but this was top priority. He stood on wobbly legs that immediately sent him back onto the bed, but he tried again. With effort, he made it to the toilet and the relief was instant. The tension in his back immediately subsided. 

“How long have I been—”

“Six days. You were wrought in grief and incoherent. I’m glad to see the medications were able to calm you down. I didn’t expect you to be this alert so soon,” the doctor said.

Wally flushed the toilet and washed his hands. “I didn’t want medications.” 

“Yes, well, we couldn’t risk you harming yourself or the baby.” The doctor completely dismissed Wally’s feelings, as if what he wanted hardly mattered. 

Wally stopped in the doorway and wrapped an arm around his torso, feeling insecure. He was pregnant and naked. Not a great combo. Seeing an orderly waiting right outside, large and looming, didn’t help matters either. He took a step back into his space, nervous as fuck.

“Make sure he showers really well with the scent neutral soaps, then take him to get fed and back to the examination room. You have forty minutes for this task before the first meeting.” The doctor took the robe the larger man held and handed it directly to Wally. 

Wally slid it on but had to hold it shut when he realized it didn’t have a sash. The fabric felt scratchy and didn’t help with his core temperature. He followed the orderly down the hallway of endless doors. It reminded him of a prison, something he hadn’t noticed when he first came in. He wasn’t sure he tried opening his door to see if it locked on the outside, but he was sure it did. 

The orderly stopped in front of a door, caught the knob and pulled it open, then indicated Wally should step inside. Wally waited only a second, not liking the idea of having the behemoth at his back but pissing him off could be an issue too. It was a vast room with many showerheads. It reminded him of a locker room, except, no lockers and the benches were setup to watch the people showering.

“Do I get to bathe myself this time?” He tried for a joke as he dropped his robe. The air was cool and his skin clammy, making it difficult to find comfort.

“You have ten minutes to clean yourself,” the orderly grumbled. The man pulled out his mobile and started texting.

The tiles were cold and dry under his feet. He turned the faucet knob and stayed out of the stream until the water was warm. The dispensaries on the wall under each showerhead, were marked; shampoo, conditioner, bodywash. None of them had a scent. 

“Wash a couple of times,” the orderly barked from his corner, never looking up from his phone. 

Wally did as he was ordered, enjoying the heat produced by the shower. He’d gladly wash a fourth time just to stay under the stream, but the orderly cut the water off and threw him a towel. He barely had time to slide it over his skin before his robe was thrusted at him and they were back out the door. 

He expected a cafeteria. What he got was a breakroom and the food was light, rice with veggies and a very light sauce. He ate the first couple of bites slowly, until he knew he wouldn’t throw up. After that, he swallowed what he could before the food was being taken away. 

“I’m not finished—” Wally started to protest.

“You shouldn’t have dragged your feet back at the shower,” the order commented.

They were back in the elevator heading to the ground floor. He didn’t remember taking an elevator to get to his room, but he contributed it to grief. The loneliness was suffocating. He could still feel the weight of Nigel’s presence. It still felt like any minute now, his alpha would walk in and apologize for keeping him waiting. 

When the elevator door opened and a second orderly waited for them, he had a sinking suspicion he wasn’t going to like what was coming. He tried to keep his shoulders lax and body at ease. No reason to tip off the hired help that he planned on making their job difficult in the next couple of minutes. 

“In here, Wallabee,” the orderly directed, grabbing him by the shoulder. 

The door was open, and he saw a number of strangers standing in the room, around an empty examination table. Absolutely not.

He jerked out from under the orderly’s touch, losing his robe as he dipped under the second man’s reach. He ran as fast as his wobbly legs could take him, but a hand caught him around the shoulder and a second one under his belly. 

He wiggled and screamed, kicked and tried biting, but the orderly wouldn’t let him go.

“Stop! Don’t fucking touch me, asshole!” Wally kicked and tried to twist enough to bite the man. 

“Hold him still.” The order came from behind them. The medic came into view, syringe prepped. 

Before Wally could protest, he had the needle jabbed into his arm. Liquid warmth entered his bloodstream, instantly making his limbs too heavy to move. The orderly picked him up with too much ease and his head flopped against the man’s hard chest. His alpha scent was surprisingly good. Enough to ease some of the tension and stress from Wally, though the medication helped with that just fine too. 

The orderly stuck him on the table, and he tried to move out of the man’s grip as he placed restraints on Wally’s wrists and ankles. The people present were dressed in their Sunday best, though Wally doubted it was Sunday. He hated how they watched him, naked and emotionally distraught. 

“What are you doing? What’s going on?” Wally managed to grit out. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, pressed against his teeth, trying to form words.

“You can relax omega. All these good people are here to bid on adopting this pup,” the medic said. 

He said _this_, as if the baby wasn’t an extension of Wally.

“I didn’t sign up for this! This is blatant abuse of your power!” Wally tried to bite the hand that ventured too close to his face when the orderly tried to put a restrainer up to limit the movement of his neck and head. 

“This cute little blond is Wallabee Beatles. This is his first pup. As you can see, he’s in perfect health.” As the doctor talked, he squirted cold gel onto Wally’s belly and then turned on a machine.

Wally squirmed, unsure what the device was, until the doctor pressed it against his stomach and there was no immediate pain. In fact, there was no pain at all, just pressure as he rolled the flat, cold device over his baby bump.

He went still when he heard a heartbeat echo over the speaker. He wasn’t sure at first what he watched on the screen, following the doctor’s attention. He didn’t have to wait long for the man to explain the tiny shadow that ebbed in grays and blacks on the screen.

_That_ was his baby, all tiny, but perfect and his…

“We’ll pay a hundred and fifty thousand for the baby,” a beta man replied. He wore brown slacks and a button-down shirt. His hair was slicked back, but he looked far from cool. Maybe he was a computer guy at his job.

“Keep in mind that you’re paying for a promising gender. We’ve already taken a sample from the placenta and can guarantee an alpha for your family,” the doctor answered.

An alpha! He was having a little alpha.

That made Wally’s heart soar. The baby would be perfect. He’d be head of the household. He’d be bringing in six to seven figures income a year. He would never be placed in a situation like this, _fucked for bucks_ or a _breeder_.

Wait… When did the doctor get the sample? He couldn’t remember another procedure, unless the doctor did it while he was asleep. 

He glanced over at the man and realized that’s exactly what happened. The doctor didn’t look at him, not once. Why would he? He was just a quick dollar sign. 

“We can double that offer,” a second couple said. 

Their voices grew louder than the pup’s heartbeat, which didn’t matter, because a second later, the doctor froze the screen and turned the equipment off. Despite the sedative, Wally’s heartbeat tried to beat a path straight out of his chest. 

He couldn’t lose this child. Not after he lost Nigel, Joey, his happiness, a perfect job that defied his gender class and his personal security. 

oOo

“A fucking breeding house! I want to talk with Nigel!” Wally screamed over the line. 

“Nigel signed a no contact agreement,” Chloe answered. Coldness seeped into her tone.

“Then I want to talk to Abby! This is fucking ridiculous. Nigel would never do this to me!” Wally’s frustration grew as he eyed the two orderlies within earshot. He was lucky they even allowed him to make this phone call, though they only handed him the phone after choosing which number they were _told_ to dial by the doctor. 

“Your entire team signed the no contact agreement. This is the best place for you. Nigel agreed you wouldn’t fair out on your own, an academy runaway, a streetwalker and now a cheater. You’ll find that a breeding house is a good fit. You have nothing to worry about anymore. The doctor will take care of you and you’ll take care of the clients,” Chloe said, having the audacity to sound bored. 

It was Wally’s life they were fucking with. “Well, I disagree so get me out of here!”

“I won’t do that to you, Wallabee. I have a meeting to get to, so take care.” Chloe hung up the phone.

Wally slammed the phone onto the receiver, picked it up and slammed it three more times. Anger burned in him, making every last cell in his body panic. 

Sure, he knew Nigel was disappointed and hurt, but was he angry enough to do this? Nigel knew his biggest fear was ending up in a place like this. It had to be punishment for cheating. 

God. And he thought going through the unclaiming would be its own hell. This was so much worse. He’d be just a sperm deposit box for the people wanting pups, as if he weren’t bonded to the tiny living creature growing in his body. 

And what did he get out of it? Food? A roof over his head? He didn’t get to chose what food he ate, and he didn’t get a blanket for his bed. His door was locked on the outside and they only allowed him one book a month to read, which he finished within days and had to read again for his own sanity.

Bryant, the orderly that he was sure had been personally tasked to him, pulled the phone from his hands. “Leave the tantrum for the pups, omega. You’re too old to be behaving this badly.”

“My name is Wally, but two can play this name game, asshole!” Wally growled. The hand that slapped him moved so quickly that he barely caught himself against the desk before he fell back into his seat. Hot pain ebbed in his cheek. No doubt it was red with the blood that pulsed to the surface of that hard contact.

He barely had a chance to regain his composure before Bryant had him by the back of the neck, marching him along faster than his legs could move, which forced him to jog-step, just to keep up.

There was no fight in him when they got him back to his room. He was feeling sick again. Sweat broke out across his skin. He became fixated on the pulse in his throat and the ebb of pain in his shoulders and down his spine that centered around the claim mark on his neck. 

Nigel’s claim mark.

The scar would never fade and at this point, he wondered if the pain would neither. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. He was sure of it. His body was rejecting everything about him; his skin particles, his racing heart, his guts, his fucking mind…

But not the baby. The baby _they_ would take. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how the society felt about omegas like him; no real home life, no family, no mate and now, no friends.

He banged his head against the wall again, wishing the pain would fill the void that consumed him. When it didn’t, he curled into a ball, crying. Even his tears hurt, burning his eyes and streaking down into the mattress. He focused on the drain at the center of the room, wondering if he’d eventually melt and someone would spray him down into that bloody, black hole with mildew growing around the grate.

When the next dish of food came and went untouched, the door opened. He wanted to ignore it, but field work made him incredibly inclined to react to the three men that entered his space, dressed in scrubs. Bryant was among them. 

“We can’t have you skipping meals, omega.” Bryant carried a caddy with a bunch of items that made Wally instantly sit up.

“I don’t like the food choices,” Wally answered, keeping an eye on the orderlies as they separated in a way that would make it impossible not to turn his back on one to fend off the other.

Hunger and pain made it difficult to fight, so he wasn’t surprised he lost so quickly to them. Strong hands held down his wrists and ankles while the third orderly strapped him into restraints. The feeding tube burned as it was forced down his nose. 

He was going to get out. He had to.

oOo

Wally stood in the shower, keeping the water hot to burn off the grottiness and to ease the backpain and cramping in his legs. He then turned the water cold to lower his body temperature and hopefully control the hot flashes that kept plaguing him. It was the washing that got to him though. His hands moved over his baby bump. It was more prominent now, pushing out on his once extremely flat, hard abs. It didn't help that his pectoral muscles had also softened and were starting to bud out. His nipples were sore, and looked a little more swollen. God, he hoped he was imagining that. It made him nervous for the other changes coming. 

“Time.” Bryant called just outside the spray of water. The man tossed him a towel the second he turned the water off.

He toweled down and placed the robe on, noticing again, that it lacked a tie. Smart. These guys knew any sane omega would kill themselves before becoming a _Baby-Factory_. Then again, they never met Wally. He’d use that tie to strangle the orderly and get out. 

He followed the orderly into the hallway and into the doctor’s office. Despite hating everything about the doctor, he liked the man’s office. It had a huge window, the glass too thick to jump through, that allowed ample amount of light through. From the third story view, he could see the trees and traffic out on the main rode and all the stores that were open for business. 

Freedom awaited, with just a couple of inches separating them. 

“You’ve been here for two months,” the doctor said. 

Four months pregnant, then…

His pup would come due in another two months. It was a shorter gestation period than a beta who actually had to wait nine months for their _bundle of joy_. He vaguely remembered that being taught at the omega finishing school. Details like this had never mattered until now.

“I’m happy to report that your first baby is being sold for three-hundred thousand. That’s a pretty high bid for a baby that wouldn’t be blood related to the couple. From here on out however, the highest bidder will personally get to knock you up and the baby will be theirs,” the doctor said, as if this would make him feel any better about his imprisonment.

“You think because I’m an omega, I want to get fucked by strangers?” Wally asked. His heart throbbed, wishing for his perfect little space with Nigel. 

His alpha detective was perfect in so many ways. He’d never pushed for him to be a stay-at-home omega or a baby factory. He never made sexist demands. He always asked if Wally was in the mood for sex and it usually came with a romantic gesture. 

The doctor chuckled, clearly amused. “I was warned about you Mr. Beatles, that you would be a handful. That’s alright. I’ll get you on a good depression medication and you’ll be able to see the light.”

Wally slid down into the chair. He longed for his life back, but the situation was different now. No reason to raise suspicions though as he gently rubbed his hand over his growing belly and swallowed hard. Clearly, the doctor wasn’t heeding the warnings he was given if he thought depression medications would calm the wild out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I appreciate all my readers. :) <3

Every waking moment was a reminder that he was quickly losing precious escape time. Five months pregnant. One more month and the baby would be here. He knew he was having a little boy; strong heartbeat, alpha and right on schedule.

Thank God he didn’t have a beta’s genetic makeup. With the way his back hurt, he couldn’t imagine being pregnant a full nine months like a beta. He had other complaints too, like his breasts were swollen and aching, his hips throbbed, his center of balance was gone, and he was constantly exhausted. He wanted hot tea, ice pack and clothes.

“Fiber would help with your constipation,” Wally said. Months as a prisoner in the facility hadn’t made walking barefoot on the cold tile better. Maybe it was a sensory thing. He could barely stand it.

Bryant huffed, walking at Wally’s pace. “Excuse me?”

“You know, on account that you’re always grumpy. Thought maybe you were constipated or something,” Wally said.

Bryant’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he indicated that Wally should enter the office. Seeing that he was currently stuck in the hallway without a solid out, he did just that.

“Hey Doctor Douche.” Wally stopped short. The doctor was accompanied today by two alphas, male and female, waiting in the consulting chairs. 

Doctor Marklenie offered the two an apologetic smile. “Please excuse the omega. He hasn’t been through customary omega training. He’s healthy though. A good baby maker.”

Wally tightened his hold on his robe, but it didn’t stop the lecherous stares. It wasn’t like he could _hide_ the swell of his stomach. “I’m not feeling well. I need to go back to my room.”

“Take a seat on the couch, Wallabee. These are the Taylors. They have outbid everyone on the baby and now, they would like to spend time with _their_ heir,” Doctor Marelennie said, throwing a hand forward to indicate the couch up against the wall. 

“Nope!” He turned to exit the room, but Bryant was right there. The large orderly caught his wrists and Wally gave him instant hell, kicking and screaming. The man still managed to toss him on the couch and stood over him, arms crossed and waiting.

“I will fix this situation for you,” the doctor said, standing from his desk as he pulled a syringe from his white coat pocket.

“Okay! I’m behaving!” Wally went still, but when the doctor uncapped the syringe, he gave up on good behavior. He jumped off the couch, just to end up in the orderly’s arms. 

The man pulled him back down, using his massive weight to keep Wally from moving. The man held him still as the doctor pulled back his robe and swabbed clean his thigh before sticking him. His heart dropped, knowing that liquid was in his system, even before he felt it. Slowly though, it set it, making his limbs feel as heavy as his brain. He sunk into the couch, feeling like the world would swallow him whole. 

Doctor Marelennie stepped back. “He’ll behave now.” 

Wally felt trapped in his nightmare when the two alphas took a seat on the couch to either side of him. He was still open and bare from having his robe shoved back. Neither alpha wasted any time with their groping; alpha hot hands pressed over his stomach like he was someone’s pet. He swallowed his agitation, because the medication wouldn’t allow him to respond with the aggression he felt. 

“His milk?” the alpha male practically hummed over his head. His scent changed to sexual interest. 

“Don’t you dare!” Wally growled. He tried to grab their hands and push them away, only to have his wrists caught and pressed back down into the couch. 

“Yes, of course. You paid enough for this,” Doctor Marklenie said. He leaned against his desk; arms crossed as he watched. 

Wally’s face burned with embarrassment and shame. He wanted to crawl out of his skin when the male alpha cupped his breast and squeezed. Wally gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, but he still jumped when the man’s tongue licked the underside of his small breast before enclosing around his nipple. 

The pressure that’d been building in his breast muscle finally relented. His milk dropped. He dropped his head back and moaned, then promptly clamped his jaw shut. What was wrong with him? This was a stranger! This was an enemy! This alpha would take _his_ baby.

But it felt so good to have the pressure relieved. That mouth worked expertly, which made him think the man had been breastfed longer than his toddler stage. It wasn’t uncommon for an omega spouse to breastfeed their alpha mate or a parent to breastfeed a child way past their childhood. This was wrong though, because this was a stranger. 

Wally started to shift his weight and the man stopped him with a well-placed hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the couch. The female alpha kept her hands on the baby bump, talking nonsense; _ “I’m your mommy. You’re going to love it with us. We’ll give you everything you want. You’ll be our precious baby forever.”_

Wally wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and kick and rip their eyes out. He also wanted to hide from the world, because right now, he felt so small and meaningless. 

The alpha male must have worked all the milk from his breast, because he moaned in frustration. He could feel the alpha’s interest while his partner sat right there. What scared Wally the most, was that eventually, that _interest_ would lead to unwilling copulation. What would they do when he resisted? Tie him down? 

His desperation to flee doubled. He wouldn’t let them take his baby and he wouldn’t get pregnant for strangers.

The man popped off his nipple and the sweet smell of cream filled the space with every warm breath he exhaled. “His milk production is low.” 

“It’s his first pregnancy. The milk volume will grow. Will you be wishing to have the baby nursed for the first couple of months? We can give you that, while he’s being bred.” 

Wally huffed and chuckled. Not that his situation was funny. It was the farthest one could get to a joke, but it was so damn paradoxical. His worse fear had finally come true. Fuck fate. He wasn’t sticking around.

“We will take you up on that offer. Thank you, doctor,” the male alpha said as he stood and shook the doctor’s hand.

Wally watched them through his heavy eyelids. He was so high on whatever the doctor gave him, he really couldn’t respond if he wanted to. And boy, did he want to.

oOo

Wally sat at the table, still feeling exhausted though it’d been a couple days since his visit with the Taylors. His breasts ached again, almost immediately, but he’d never willingly be someone’s milk-bitch, again. 

Never. 

“Did you get an estimated due date?” a female omega asked.

Wally was pulled back into reality, though he stared at the girl a second longer than he knew was polite, trying to remember when she’d taken the seat. “Yeah. Too soon, actually.”

She sighed, sympathetically. “This must be your first. It will get easier.”

“People keep saying that.” He shoved his breakfast sandwich in his mouth and eyed the exits. 

Orderlies stood in the hallway waiting to escort unaccompanied omegas back to their rooms. The second, and most likely escape, was through the kitchen. He’d hardly consider the four overworked and underpaid beta cooks, guards. Even pregnant, he could handle an escape against them, which presented problem number two.

It was getting chilly outside. He could tell by the way the wind bent the trees and how gray the sky grew every day. He needed clothes, shoes, money and a _real_ escape because the minute the orderlies realized he was gone, they’d call the police to form a manhunt. 

The thought of that call getting back to his old team, left him embarrassed. He didn’t want anyone from his old life seeing him like this, though he did want to confront Nigel for leaving him at a breeding house. 

“Are you okay?” the omega girl asked.

His attention drifted back to her. He honestly wasn’t sure if she’d been talking this whole time. He couldn’t divide his attention and she was serving as nothing short of a distraction. “Just hungry. I’m going to see if the cooks will give me an extra sandwich.”

“If Lane is at the stove, you might get a couple. He’s a pretty nice guy.” Her response popped with inner happiness, something Wally could never match while being kept here. 

He mumbled his thanks and stood, walking closer than he normally would along the back of the chairs. He lifted the coat from his first target without slowing down. The purse was another set of difficulties, but a quick hand, no matter how out of practice, was still a lifelong skillset. 

The second he slid into the kitchen, he pulled the coat on and kept moving, quick on his feet, or as quick as a near delivery date would allow. His body worked against him. He could feel the way his low stomach shifted when he forced himself to sprint and not waddle. The effort made him trip twice. 

Luckily, one beta stood at the grill with his back towards the room and another beta stood at the sink with dishes up to his elbows. Wally headed straight for the open back door.

The exit was immediately blocked by an entering beta. “Hey, you can’t be in here.”

Wally used his solid bodyweight to shove the beta against the wall with the finality that came from working in the police force for years. The chill instantly pulled at his skin and the stench of trash burned his nostrils when he stepped out onto the pavement barefoot. 

“Stop! Are you nuts? Stop!” The beta in the doorway yelled. “Go get the orderlies! Quick! Before he gets hurt.”

Wally ran. The cold burned the surface of his skin despite the surge of adrenaline that made him sweat. The rocks and trash on the ground tore at the bottom of his feet, but he didn’t dare slow down when he got a stitch in his side nor when he burst straight into a crowd of pedestrians that hollered in surprised, then cursed. 

None of the pedestrians comprehended the situation quick enough to stop him from darting straight into traffic. Tires screeched and horns blared, but he made it safely across and zipped into the next alleyway. He zigzagged, weaving a path he hoped wasn’t incredibly predictable. As an officer, one learned how likely criminals made conventional choices.

He also knew he’d never be able to outrun anyone on foot in this compromised state. So, without thinking, he jumped into the back of the taxi sitting at the light. He grabbed the modest bit of cash in the purse, unsure how much was there and blurted out the first address he could think of while handing the money over. 

Wally couldn’t breathe until the beta-driver shoved the cash into a zipper and started forward when the light turned green. He leaned back against the seat and quietly sighed, ignoring how the driver’s eyes kept darting at the review mirror, to look at him. 

“Can you turn the heat up?” Wally shivered and kept his head down. He prayed every time, they came to a stop light. The few cop cars they passed, kept rolling by. Maybe his escape hadn’t been called in yet.

It was a twenty-minute drive and Wally immediately recognized the area. Shit. Of course, he’d give his home address. He wasn’t turning back now though. He needed a couple things to survive. Thievery was his thing; he just couldn’t let Nigel catch him.

He leaned forward. “Stop here.” 

The driver didn’t question why a pregnant, near naked omega would want to stop on the end of a street and thank God for that. The last thing he needed was someone telling him they knew what was best. He would punch the next person in the throat if they tried to tell him what to do. 

He slid out of the car and took the purse with him. He’d leave it somewhere Nigel would find it. The alpha would do the right thing and return it. Wally believed that full-heartedly.

It felt wrong being back on his street after the last of couple months he had. It felt like he _never_ belonged here, that it’d _never_ been real. As if he’d been plucked off the street and into a dream world with all the _perfect_ houses and the _perfect_ people with their _perfect_ social norms, tucked away and safe from the harsh realities of starvation, cold, constant fear and _fight or die_ situations. They never had to bend over for a sandwich. They never had to soil their hands by stealing over-the-counter medications to control pain or sickness.

_Get ahold of yourself, man._ It wasn’t anyone’s fault. He was a feral omega that someone was stupid enough to bring into their house. Really, Nigel did them both a favor by cutting ties…

So, if he believed that, why did his eyes burn with tears? Fuck. He really hated fate. Hated it to the core of his being. Happy endings were not for street omegas like him. He was a fool to ever think he’d have it all.

And he hated that he’d never cuddle up next to his courageous alpha again. He already missed Nigel’s scent. He craved it like crazy.

He pressed his hands into the pockets of his stolen jacket and kept a vigilant eye on any curtains that might move in the windows or front doors that might fly open. It was pure luck, or the fact that it was mid-morning, and everyone was at work, that he made it to his home without being stopped. Still, he knew time wasn’t on his side.

He let himself into the backyard. It was so familiar and yet, it filled his heart with sadness. This beautiful backyard with a glass table on the patio for mimosa breakfasts. They had pool parties every summer. Not his. He sniffed the air, not that he’d smell another omega prowling the area unless the new omega started touching things. 

Wally gathered himself and headed straight to the shed. There should be some clothes they kept packed for camping in the fall. He yanked the door open, surprised by the sheer number of taped boxes with careful scripted writing. None of the boxes had his name on them, but the scent was a mix of Nigel’s and his. 

A large part of him wanted to dig through the boxes, especially the one marked photos, but there was no room for extra items on the street. He had to travel light, only take the things the baby and him would need. The things he desperately needed wouldn’t be in the shed; vitamins, scent blockers, diapers, food, security…

He found both backpacks at the back of the shed and took Nigel’s, since the alpha was taller than him by nearly five inches, broad in the shoulders and had a square torso and strong, masculine legs. His overalls were still a little tight around the waist, but he could afford to make the overalls loose and cuff the legs. He kept rubbing the edge of the long sleeves of his black shirt, against his palms, grateful for the coverage, before raising the collar to his nose and taking a deep breath. It smelled like dust, their laundry detergent and Nigel.

Just what he needed; home. 

He shook his hiking boots out before pulling them on, which was a struggle, given his belly. The laces were poorly tied, but the shoes would stay on. He tightly folded two blankets, wishing he could take the tent and sleeping bag with him. He took the extra camping gear; matchsticks, three sized knives, a handful of pocket heaters, small first aid kit, a canteen, and flashlight. He tested the taser but was disappointed when there was no charge. He’d have to depend on his skillsets and those skills were dampened by the fact that his baby bump got in the way.

He’d make do. He’d survive. There was no other choice.

Wally zipped up the jacket, glad that the extra-large fabric covered his belly. He pulled the backpack over his sore shoulders. It made the ache at his lower back more prominent. It was a small annoyance, considering he had a lot more to worry about than a bit of exhaustion, hunger and bone deep coldness.

oOo

It was nearly midnight by the time Nigel got home. With his bag of fast food in one hand and an empty coffee mug in the other, he slid out of his car and kicked the door shut. He immediately paused mid-step and sniffed the air. 

The very distinct though faint scent of his little omega companion was in the air. They weren’t mates anymore, but the kid had been his informant for years before he brought him home. To say the least, he was attached far more than anyone would ever understand. He’d watched Wally mature, on the street, because the feral omega wasn’t someone an alpha could bring home without a fight. 

He gave the kid money to keep him from doing something a child his age shouldn’t have to do. At the time, Nigel had been a rookie, only four years older than Wally. He’d learned a lot that year about feral omegas. 

He couldn’t get the kid to stay indoors, though. Wally had never trusted walls, said it left him feeling trapped. It was just dumb luck the he’d been patrolling and when he checked in with his informant, he realized Wally was going into heat. He hadn’t knotted him right then, not that his body didn’t want to and damn did it want to. 

And now, they were here. No rhyme or reason. 

_Once a feral, always a feral._ That’s what everyone had warned him about. 

He ran a hand over his face, as exhaustion sank farther in. He was an idiot to think a couple of months would make this any easier, for either of them.

“Wally?” He tried to follow the scent and got as far as the back gate. He trailed into the backyard and picked up the scent again at the shed. He paused before entering. Nothing had been disturbed, not even the box with the pictures. 

He’d been debating sending the pictures over to the apartment he setup for the kid. The box being untouched only confirmed his belief, the kid didn’t want their memories, and it was too painful for Nigel to look at. 

He didn’t bother investigating farther. From where he stood, nothing looked moved and he had no interest getting a flashlight to confirm it, so he closed the shed again and went inside. 

It had to get easier. He _needed_ it to get easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally picked up another brand of prenatal vitamins to compare the ingredients on the label and used his angle to scope the layout of the three cameras overhead. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d stollen something. It had to be before he met Nigel, because the cop had always given him a little more money than his information was worth. It meant a lot to not have to suck johns off for cash. 

Three days on the street, freaking cold and starving, his resolve was shot. So was his moral compass and pride. He was willing to do anything for cash. And that made him sick to his stomach. It bothered him more than it had when he was a kid. 

He sighed and slid the first bottle back onto the shelf and continued holding the second one. There were only sixty pills in the bottle. He’d have to steal post-natal unless he did it now too. And while he was at it, he might as well steal pain relievers and a first aid kit, because there was no way in hell, he was going to the hospital to have the baby. They’d take it away from him the second they realized he was alpha-less.

“Hey, where’s your alpha?” A male voice startled Wally into dropping the bottle in his hand. He tried to catch it, but overreached, knocking bottles off the shelf. 

He turned to look at the store clerk, heat burning its way up the back of his neck. There was no way to hide that he was homeless. He smelled as bad as he looked. “Uh… He’s in the car. Do I need to grab him?”

“It’s illegal for an omega to be in public without a collar. I called the cops,” the clerk warned.

God, did he miss those suppressants now. Everyone thought he’d been a beta when they couldn’t smell his pheromones. Man, what society offered to people with money and status. And anyone not a feral had some ranking status and privilege.

“I’ll just uh— get him and he can settle this.” Wally tried to move around the man only to get shoved back against the display case. The shelves bruised his upper back. 

“Stay where you’re at, you dirty fucking whore.” The open-handed slap caught him by surprise. 

Wally licked at his split lip, tasting blood. His face stung. The clerk held absolutely no muscle, yet Wally’s face throbbed. It threw him off so badly that he didn’t see the following punch that got him right under the eye, throwing his head back at an angle his neck protested loudly. His body rocked with pain as he stiffened before his legs gave out and landed him on the floor. 

He tried to slide around the guy, only to have fingers catch him by his curly hair and yank his head back hard. Desperation kicked him and he fought, hard despite his real disadvantage. The man gave long enough for Wally to make a run for it.

His side instantly cramped, and his legs wobbled, but he ran until he couldn’t anymore, slipping into an alleyway. He wasn’t sure if he was safe, or if he’d ever _be_ safe, which made him both angry and scared. It hurt to cry. The tears only made his bruised eye hurt worse, but he couldn’t stop.

“You look like you’ve had a hard morning.” The comment came from a grizzled beta with a guitar on his lap. He was tall and thin, with gray hair poking out from under a cap.

“Mind your own business,” he grumbled, then stood straighter when he heard the distant sirens.

“The street is my business kid. Can’t figure out how an omega gets turned out of the street.” The beta regarded him with soft, brown eyes and a lifted eyebrow. 

Wally regarded him, knowing he needed to get out of the area fast. “I belong here.”

The beta stood, pushing his guitar over his back with the shoulder strap. “I’ve lived on the streets long enough to recognize a feral omega and you aren’t one of them.”

Wally huffed. “Maybe you need your eyes checked.”

“Maybe, but if you’re trying to survive the winter, you’re doing it wrong. A feral would know that.” The beta gathered his backpack but paused to regard him. The sirens were closer now. “I have a tent. It’s not much, but you’re welcome to it, or you can situate yourself with the cops. A breeder life might be easier than the street life.” 

The sirens stopped down the block and cut off. The cops were so close and the minute the clerk explained the situation, they would patrol the area looking for him. Fuck! All he needed were vitamins. It was an easy “in” and “out.”

He immediately relented. “Okay, damnit. Let’s go.”

The walk wasn’t far, but his face, back and feet ached, and the cold left his muscles stiff. They crossed over the bridge and down the slope that hid the mass array of tents that took up residence in the old district that was once Industrial Avenue, but nicknamed Scab Row due to becoming a scab on society. 

It was its own society of filth; drug addicts, peddlers, thieves, whores, charlatans, entertainers and insanity all balled into one. They crossed the tents and trash fires, coming to a spot close enough to the lake for the rolling fog to suck up most of the land. By early morning, the fog would probably encompass the tent he was led to.

He stared at the four-person tent, unable to discern the dark color in the dark. “How many people do you have in there?”

The man chuckled. “Just us now. Had a dog once, but the bitch found a warmer tent down the street. You might see her. Comes around occasionally looking for scraps. Name’s Rosa.”

“And your name?” Wally asked, shucking off his backpack. The place stunk like trash and the warmth and light from the trash fires didn’t reach this far.

The man pulled his hat off his head and held it to his chest. “Excuse my rudeness. I go by Zee.” 

“Wallabee, but my friends call me Wally,” he answered. _What friends?”_ his subconscious immediately growled. That hurt. 

“I can warm some food,” Zee said, pulling two cans of beans from his backpack before shucking off his guitar case and tucking it into the tent.

“I’d appreciate that.” Wally felt massive relief. When he moved in with Nigel, he’d been so happy to never have to eat beans straight out of a can again. Now, he was so grateful to have a can of beans to even eat.

oOo

Nigel pushed the file folder to the side. Another domestic dispute case. Once, a long time ago, he loved his job, believed in something, but all these little cases were adding up; weighing down his soul. These omegas always went back to their abusers because anything was better than the alternative. No omega had real freedom.

He needed a new job. No doubt about it. He needed to switch fields, find a new focus. Now that Wally wasn’t in immediate danger due to his career choice, it was time to take on real cases. Get out there and bust the criminals that needed someone of his status and skill to take them on.

“Hey, Mayor Alverez is running for office again and wants a full cleanup on Scab Row. Your number came up in the unlucky lottery. Sorry about that man.” Officer Steller sat down a yellow flyer on his desk and tapped it with his finger. 

“No. I did it three years ago. Get one of the rookies to do it,” Nigel said, pushing the paper to the edge of his desk. 

“Can’t budge on it.” Steller said over his shoulder, already walking away.

Crap! This was a joke. He hated Scab Row. 

“Hey man, we’re going to be with you all the way. We’ll suffer as a family.” Abby cuffed him on the shoulder. 

oOo

“What are you naming the baby?” Zee asked as they sat in lawn chairs by a large trash fire. 

The fire heat was okay, though the cold still clawed at his back even with the blanket. The blanket wasn’t nasty either. Zee said he washed them, not as often as he should, but he did take everything to the closest laundry mat. 

“Haven’t thought about it,” Wally admitted. He’d been trying to starve off the reality that once the baby came, life would be difficult. They couldn’t live with Zee forever in a tent. The worst part was, now that he was back on the street, he realized making his child feral was the worst thing he could do. Ferals got stuck in labor camps. They worked twice as hard and got fed only twice a day and slept in overcrowded bunks for payment

“I thought you’d say something like that.” Zee pulled open his backpack and handed over a baby name book. “Hope you know what to do when the baby comes, or I’ll get you a book on that too.”

“Mothering comes naturally to omegas, I hear.” He hoped that was true. He sucked at so many things, that it’d be a blessing if this one thing he could be good at. He flipped through the book. There were so many names. He didn’t know a fraction of them existed. “Thanks. I couldn’t think of any good names on my own.” 

“There are nurses that come through every couple of weeks. We should procure one for your pregnancy. You probably want to skip the hospital,” Zee guessed correctly.

“Is that risky? Will they tell someone about me?” He shifted in his seat, feeling every last bit of his pregnancy, down to the pressure on his lower back and the ache in his breasts. 

His nipples even looked fat and that was probably only one of many things that would never go back to normal. His breasts were a good handful now, not big like female omegas got, but enough that he’d need to bind come summer if he wanted to pass as beta.

“No. They’d like to help more, but they understand our predicament. We’re street people. We don’t fit in with the general population,” Zee said.

“Do you think it’s true that ferals die in work camps within weeks?” Wally asked.

“It’s as real as feral omegas stuck in breeding facilities dying from complications in a handful of years. Never trust the normies kid. Never. It will backfire every time. They aren’t hard like us. They don’t understand our world,” Zee warned, then frowned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yah, just a little uncomfortable, but I’m okay.” In truth, he had a list of demands he would have made if he were back home, but he didn’t allow his mind to linger on what _home_ meant, because Zee was right about the normies. It wasn’t his world. It’d never been _his_ world. 

He was an idiot going with the cop that he’d fallen so madly in love with. Was _still_ in love with.

Zee stood, drawing his guitar strap over his shoulder and picked up an old cardboard sign he made. It’d seen better days, but the black ink remained bold. “I have a corner that brings in good cash. If you want to get out of camp for a few hours.”

Wally’s hand went straight to his throat. “I don’t have a collar.” 

Zee snorted. “You’re a feral. I don’t know who clipped your wings kid, but you better gain that edge back or you’re going to crash and burn out here.”

That was true. He really needed to get back into the game. It was about survival. That’s what it’d always been living on the street. Being “adopted” for a handful of years really didn’t change things. The bad thing was, he felt utterly disgusted with going back to his old ways. 

He glanced around at the tents, the desperation and the bare minimal needed for enduring. People were a mix of emotions, all crammed into this mode. They were animals. _He_ was nothing more than an animal.

Wally stood. “We better get going if we’re going to get there before dawn. I can already hear the hum of morning traffic.”

Zee smiled at him. “I’ll go shopping after this; get you some fresh fruit so your kid doesn’t get lime disease.”

Wally chuckled. _Strewth_, lime disease was the least of his worries. He hoped there were no complications with the pregnancy.

oOo

Nigel sipped his coffee. It burned his esophagus, cutting straight through the cold that settled to the core of his being, but it didn’t last long. The cold seeped right back in. Every breath he exhaled came out as a fog in the cold car. “I hate this place.”

“With good reason. Look, you should have told the captain that it was too soon.” Abby sat next to him, not complaining that the car was off and quickly growing colder by the second. 

Kuki sighed in the back. “Hey, we successfully ditched quite a few conferences. Why don’t we ditch this? No one will even notice. Look how many cops are already there.”

She pointed towards the row of police cars, police vans, ambulances, fire trucks, a few swat vans and several convict busses. Garbage trucks and street sweepers were parked farther back, the drivers huddled under a streetlamp drinking coffee. Pest control would be next. Anyone and everyone would be at a workcamp or a facility, given their status. Eventually though, a very small percentage would escape their designation and end up back here.

“Somehow, this feels like betrayal,” Nigel admitted out loud. As angry as he was with Wally, this was the omega’s people. If he’d never met Wally, the kid would still be out here and that made him understand the social outcasts more than expected.

A hand slid to his shoulder. Hoagie leaned in from the backseat. “This whole thing is stupid. It’s like the Mayor wants to hide a reality that exists everywhere. Look man, I know a great little Chinese restaurant and truthfully, I’m starving.” 

Nigel popped the car door open and Hoagie slid his hand away. “I’m okay. Let’s just get this done so we can get out of here.” 

He accepted the Kevlar vest from Abby and slid it on, making the straps tight. He would give anything for a medical mask for his nose and mouth, but it wouldn’t help with the cloud of stench that radiated from the camps. He _did_ pull gloves out of his pocket and pulled them on. 

Time to join the party.

oOo

“Kid, get up. Hurry!” Zee shook him awake before pulling away to shove more things into both their backpacks.

Wally could hear sirens in the distance, but closer still were the aggressive barking of dogs and people shouting in surprise and anger. He sat up, feeling the weight of his baby as he kicked the blankets off. Now that he was awake, the coldness burned through his layers. 

He reached around for his coat. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

There was only the light coming through the unzipped doorway to their tent. On the outside, directly across from them, people were rushing to tear down their tents. 

“It’s a raid, but you’re going to be okay kid. Lorenzo has a boat. Said he’d take you across the lake, but we got to hurry,” Zee said. 

Wally was shaking when he climbed to his feet, needing Zee’s help to achieve it. They moved out of the tent together and he felt frozen in fear by the swirling light beams from flashlights and the clipped orders being thrown at the chaos of people running.   
Zee took his arm. “Snap out of it. We have to move.”

The police were so close, and their dogs were knocking people down. Wally slid a hand around his belly to try and hold it up. It didn’t make moving any quicker. He waddled, keeping his head down.

The chaos surmounted. Cornered alphas fought, and the world lit up with light as tasers were shot off and alphas were forced to their knees. Cops carried them off, but there were more homeless than cops. That would have been in his favor if he could fight.

Cramping in his low gut made him double over. It stole his breath and he waited a couple beats, feeling like his lower half was trying to make a separate run for it. “Stop. Something is wrong with me. My stomach—”

The words caught in his throat. The cramping grew worse and only the strength from the beta’s grip on his arms kept him upright. 

“We got to move it kid and I can’t carry you.” The desperation in Zee’s tone got him moving. 

He allowed the beta to put an arm around his waist and he draped an arm around the man’s neck. They didn’t move any faster. Every new wave of cramping made it more difficult to move. 

Zee stopped moving. “I think you’re in labor. We need to hide you.”

Wally exhaled when the pain eased. “No. I don’t think so. My water didn’t break. I’m… I’m okay. Let’s go.”

The river wasn’t far, but by the time they got to the shoreline, a handful of cops were already there, and a very small rowboat waited without a captain. 

“Don’t move,” a voice barked. Flashlights glared into his eyes forcing him to squint at the two people ahead of him.

Wally stepped back, brushing against Zee, before glancing back at the three guards and two dogs standing at attention behind them. They were surrounded. If he could just make it to the boat.

Zee caught his shoulder to stop him, then slowly raised his hands in the air. “Don’t fight this. Those tasers will put you in labor.”

“Need help over here. We have a pregnant and possibly aggressive omega,” a cop said into his walkie. 

In the second it took to weigh his options, more cops closed in on them. His stomach cramped again, and he brushed his hand down over his belly, temporarily blinded by the pain. 

“Get him to the ambulance,” one cop ordered.

Wally hissed at the man that approached him and stepped back next to Zee. He wasn’t exactly a wall at his back. He could get around the beta, but he had to make it past the cops and they _weren’t_ betas. Still, he postured, unwilling to just be led away.

“It’ll be okay, kid. Don’t give them a reason to hurt you.” Zee nudged his chin towards the cops; without saying it, he encouraged Wally to go with them. 

The first cop came up with handcuffs and Wally knew, he just couldn’t go with them. It was over if he did. He’d rather take his chances with hypothermia than to get stuck at a breeding facility. He tried to dodge around the men, but hands wrapped around him, forcing his arms at his side. 

“Okay. Woah-there. You’re okay. You’re safe. Shhhhh.” The cop whispered against him as three more cops came over. 

Hands grasped his wrists, forcing them far enough away from his body to slap cuffs on. Like that, it was over. Two cops escorted him away from the water and back to the street where the lights were the brightest. The backs of his legs ached with stiffness. His lower spine pulsed, and his heart slammed in his chest while he watched alphas get shoved onto crowded buses. 

He faltered when he caught a familiar scent. Abby. Hoagie. In the bustle of bodies, he couldn’t see them, and he was grateful for that. Maybe they wouldn’t see him either. He kept his head down, ashamed to be shepherded away like a common criminal. Maybe he was. 

Eventually, he’d have to go back to whoring. It was the only thing an omega really had since they weren’t allowed to get jobs without permission from their owners.

“Got a pregnant omega ready to go into labor any day now.” The cop handed him and the cuff keys off to the paramedic that waited by a van with four other omegas already cuffed inside, looking as bad as he did. They probably smelled as bad too. 

“Do you have civilized family you can be returned to?” The paramedic didn’t look up from his clipboard.

“Europe. Are you willing to buy me a ticket home?” Wally replied, trying to keep the sass from his tone. 

The cop glanced up at him then frowned. “Buckingham palace, I’m sure. Do you have an owner?”

“If I say yes, what are the chances you’ll let me get on a work bus with him?” Wally pressed his luck.

The paramedic didn’t even sigh in frustration, proving Wally wasn’t his first difficult case for the night. Damn. “What’s your name?”

“P-I-N-O-C-C-H-I-O.” Wally smirked. Fuck the paramedic. Fuck the fuzz. And fuck his life!

The paramedic stopped writing after the second “c” catching on quickly enough. “Get in the van, breeder.”

“I’ll take this one, Jack.” A massive alpha in a paramedic uniform crowded up next to him. His buzz haircut showed a scar at his temple. Stubble darkened his angular jaw. The man smelled like cigarettes and coffee.

Underneath that, he smelled like danger. He smelled like the night Wally got pregnant. He smelled like Chad’s henchman.

Wally turned to the original paramedic truck and moved to climb in, but a hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed painful enough to make his vision swim. 

“This way, breeder,” the paramedic said. Strength alone, maneuvered him back into the chaos of trucks and police fighting with desperate alphas. 

The man shoved him into the back of his empty truck and used a second pair of cuffs to lock him to a bar. The henchman climbed back out and slammed the door behind him, and Wally shifted his weight on the hard bench seat, trying to find comfort. 

He dropped his head back against the wall. He was so screwed.

oOo

“Clear,” Kuki yelled a couple tents ahead of Nigel.

Nigel pushed open a tent and flashed his light around the skewed blankets. It was clearly empty. He started to retract when a familiar scent behind the stank of unwashed bodies stopped him. It was now mixed with the sweet lingering scent of pregnancy and sweet breastmilk. 

Despite being separated, his body still recognized the scent as mate. His cock instantly hardened, and he had to adjust himself in his pants. He backtracked, fighting the desire to sniff Wally out and lay claim on him again. His inner dominant side kept growling; _mine, mine, mine._ This really was still too new. 

It was Kuki who stopped him in midstride heading back to the busses. “What are you doing?”

“He’s here. Wally. He’s back on the street. Why?” He couldn’t accept it. He’d done everything he could to keep Wally from having to live like this. To have it thrown back in his face, it made it feel like he hadn’t done enough for his _partner_ even if they were no longer mated. 

“Wally? Why would Wally want to bring a baby back onto the street? The baby would be automatically labeled feral.” Kuki followed hot on his heels trying to rationalize the situation. 

“I don’t know. He’s going to have to explain himself,” Nigel growled. But to get Wally to explain anything, he’d have to be in front of him. He needed a pill to keep from going primal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers, the kudos and the comments! <3 <3 <3 greatly appreciated. I know Nigel doesn't seem much like the hero right now. I'm trying to show how misunderstandings and lack of communication can make a partner "kept in the dark" feel about themselves and their relationship. Please continue to read! Nigel has a big heart. <3 <3 =^.^=

Wally leaned his head back against the ambulance wall, wondering if these vehicles were supposed to be a little more comfortable than this, considering they were transports for the sick and injured. There was nothing comfortable about it right now, including the hard bench seat, metal walls and the locked cubbies. 

“An E.M.T. that goes around shooting people? I thought there was a code of conduct among the people who swear to save lives.” Wally attempted conversation as the vehicle passed yet, another hospital that could be seen from the freeway. 

This was the third hospital and the sixth clinic that he knew for a fact was in this area, which meant that wasn’t their destination. He _understood_ as much. He wasn’t naïve. 

His attention darted to the back of the ambulance. In the dark, beams from car lights shined bright through the windows. He swallowed hard, trying not to let fear set in. He knew where they were headed, long before they pulled off the freeway. This wasn’t a part of town for an omega, even if said omega was a feral. Bad things happened to omegas here.

“Does your company know you moonlight as muscle at night?” Wally continued. 

The driver didn’t bother glancing at him through the review mirror. With handcuffs linking him to the bar at his side, they both knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Wally allowed the silence for a moment, but the quiet only allowed his fears to creep in. 

“Two jobs huh? Burning the candle at both ends? Got a kid in college?” His voice had softened and lowered. He knew he barely spoke above a whisper, willing his tone not to waver. 

He dropped his head back against the wall and then did it again, just a tad harder. He couldn’t think like this. His nerves were shot. 

The vehicle stopped in the shadows and the driver turned the engine off before climbing out. A couple seconds later, the ambulance doors were shoved open and the medic climbed into the back with him. Wally instantly straightened, though the man’s big hands only landed on the chain linking him to the built-in bar. 

“Doesn’t look like the hospital, mate.” Wally’s attention flinted from the man’s beefy grip to his face, trying to gauge the slightest movement that would forewarn an attack.

The cuffs clicked open. “Here are the rules. One, you will not run for the health of you and the health of your pregnancy. Two, you will not make a scene, for your health and the health of your pregnancy. Three, you’ll do what you’re told for the health of you—”

“And the health of my pregnancy. Yeah, yeah. I get the premise of this story.” Wally rolled his eyes as the alpha jumped out of the vehicle first, then offered his hand to help him get down. He took the help, because he had no intention of twisting his ankle. Lord knows, he’d need that ankle later so he could run. 

The thought made him chuckle. Not even a minute into it, and he was already planning on breaking rule one. The narrow-eyed glance he got from the driver said the man suspected as much too. He’d crack a joke and ease the tension, but something in the moment warned against it.

The driver didn’t say anything else, just indicated that he should walk through the door propped open with a brick. The light inside was bright and there was heat, two things that should be comforting. Hard to find comfort in the sheer number of vanities lined up with little stools and makeup littering the wood tops. There were wigs on Styrofoam heads and clothes scattered everywhere. The air stunk like a sex parlor, heavy with omega pheromones and alpha sperm. 

Fuck. He couldn’t tell if he was in a strip club or an underground rut dungeon. The place was clearly not sanctioned. A handful of omegas were now staring at him, all female and fairly young. The two closest to them wrinkled their brows and raised a hand to cover their noses. 

Okay. Alright! He got it already. He stunk. It wasn’t like he couldn’t smell himself, but he wore that stench like armor. It kept people from forcing themselves onto him.

“Kalli, let Mr. Dickson know we’re here. Ruth, find something suiting that will fit over his stomach. The boss wants it cute,” the driver ordered, then turned to him. “Strip and get in the shower.”

Wally glanced around the room, spotting the corner that said shower existed in. It was a simple setup, with a lipped rim that caught the water. There was a clear plastic shower curtain that wrapped around it, which meant everyone could watch him. He hardly liked that variable. “That’s okay.”

The driver raised an eyebrow. “Nonnegotiable. You won’t like how I deal with obstacles.” 

Wally got the message loud and clear. He wiggled out of his clothes, dropping it to the side instead of folding it. He turned the water on and waited until it was warm before climbing in. In truth, he knew a shower would feel good, but he didn’t expect the wet heat to feel so marvelous against his aches. He scrubbed down from head to toe twice and was ready to do it again. It felt like an obsessive tick guided his hand through the motions. 

“You’re good. Turn it off and get out. I’m not interested in babysitting all night,” the driver ordered.

Wally did as he was told, taking the proffered towel and quickly dried off. What he didn’t care for afterwards, was the spaghetti strap, brown dress that he was handed. It was too cold to wear summer clothes; the thin cotton fabric would do nothing to hide his thick and hard nipples or rounded tummy and he wasn’t into the crossdressing scene. 

Yeah, he was an omega. A _male_ omega. He didn’t do the dainty clothes thing. “Huh. Funny, but stupid.”

He threw it back at the driver and bent down to grab his street clothes when the driver grabbed his wrist and jerked him upright. He barely had a chance to object before the dress was shoved over his head. His arms were roughly shoved through the straps and it was pulled down over his body. 

He had to adjust it. Despite the softness, it still felt too tight around his breasts. Otherwise, though, it flowed comfortably over his round belly, down to his kneecaps. It managed to make him feel naked.

Wally squared his shoulders determined not to let this make him feel less-than. However, the second they stepped into the main room, the cat calls and sneers made him feel anything but confident. He focused on the details first, something he’d learned from being a cop. 

Strip club. Three stages. Seven omegas worked the crowd. The customers were heavy for a weekday, but again, this was Chad’s joint.

The driver took them down a hall into a small, very private space with five tables and a bar. Chad sat at the bar, a drink in hand and phone in the other. He looked up at them and placed his phone face down on the bar. “Homeless Wally? I’m disappointed you didn’t come to me when your alpha kicked you out on your ear.”

“Yes, because we’re such good friends.” Wally kept his tone flat with disinterest. The kitchen door swung open and a plate of spaghetti with garlic bread was set on the counter a little too close to Chad. The man indicated for him to sit down. “That’s okay. I’d rather starve.”

That wasn’t true. He really didn’t want to starve, and anything besides a lukewarm can of beans sounded delightful. Problem was, taking that seat and eating that food came with an unspoken agreement. He wasn’t ready to sell his soul. Not if he could help it.

His hazel eyes were cold, emotionless. Intelligence burned behind those eyes. So did maliciousness. “Suit yourself Wallabee. I’m invoking Alpha Law. That baby is mine. You can stay and raise it or get dropped off at a fertility clinic. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

Wally gritted his teeth to keep from growling. Fuck! 

He fought the inner turmoil as he lumbered over to the bar and slid onto the seat, picking up the silverware. If he was stuck staying, he’d take every advantage he could, eat, get strong and get the hell out of Dodge. 

oOo

Nigel scrubbed a hand over his face. He felt like he was existing on pure frustration. Lord knows, he was exhausted as hell. “Wally was transported in an ambulance, but there is no record of the ambulance drivers present or of the omegas that got carted off. I know it was a shit show, but how can someone disappear that thoroughly?”

“Because the police didn’t want to be there either. That’s why the ball got dropped. What other leads can we follow? Did you already talk with the staff at the omega housing that you placed Wally in?” Abby slotted herself at his kitchen table and sipped the coffee he freshly brewed. 

Nigel shook his head. “The paper was never filed. Chief Duemond said she sent the paperwork and has a confirmation number for both the bank account and the housing, so I need to make phone calls in the morning when businesses open.”

Abby sighed. “What a surprise. An omega slipped through the cracks, again.”

“This is Wallabee we’re talking about. The kid never did anything easy. He probably took his pregnancy and ran.” For the many years they lived together, he thought Wally’s wild ways had subsided. 

It was frustrating, dealing with a feral omega, especially one that he _still_ cared for, despite their broken bond. It was supposed to get easier. That’s what everyone kept saying. He was angry that Wally wouldn’t tell him how he got pregnant and angrier still that Wally felt the need to keep a secret this huge from him. That Wally chose to give everything up instead of explaining what had happened.

It was ridiculous going over this again in his head. It drove him crazy when his brain got stuck on this incessant thought. Wally was faithful. He’d always been faithful, until now. Why? 

“Nigel?” Abby gently probed, bringing him back to his kitchen. 

“Sorry, just thinking. Not in a great headspace right now. I know he had his secrets, but you should have seen him, Abs. He completely shut me out. He wanted nothing to do with _us_. Should never have left him alone,” he mumbled. 

He couldn’t explain what he saw, because no one had seen Wally when the kid was living on the street. They didn’t know all the moods that flinted across his face in seconds, especially when he debated inside his head. They didn’t know what, guarded verses unguarded, looked like on the kid.

She reached across the counter, patting his hand. “You couldn’t take him with you. That mission was dangerous. Where would you have been able to keep him safe?” 

Silence fell over the room. 

A large part of him knew that having a baby in his house that wasn’t his but smelled like his partner would frustrate his instincts. He’d always feel like someone had invaded his safe space and the enemy would be the baby. It’d be a daily reminder that his partner was unfaithful; that Wally didn’t trust him enough to explain the situation. 

If he had to admit it, he’d say that the lack of trust hurt the worst. It took years to garnish that working relationship where the kid would give him useful information. That guarded look in those emerald green eyes broke his heart and the scent of his pregnancy only made it worst. 

“You are still getting over your issues too. I talked with the therapist and Dr. Devine says you only came to her office twice before declaring yourself sane and capable to work. Please give her a call. You need to get yourself in order,” Abby said.

“Yeah, I will.” It was an empty promise, but he put a lot of heart behind it, hoping she’d drop the subject for now.

oOo

Wally finished shoveling the last of the garlic toast into his mouth when Chad stood from the stool beside him. He watched the Kingpin greet a conservatively dressed man with a warm handshake. The stranger in question was dressed in all black from polished shoes, pressed pants, long-sleeve button-down shirt with tie and a black top hat. He wore an emblem on his sleeve, a white patch with thick red lettering that read: OFFB. 

Fuck! Omega Farmstead Federal Bureau!

“No!” Wally was on his feet faster than he’d moved in the last month. His stomach churned, threatening to purge everything he ate. 

“Sit down, Wallabee,” Chad warned. His alpha tone rumbled under the surface of the order, but he didn’t use it. 

“Fuck you! And fuck the OFFB! No! No! No! I’m not getting numbered!” Anger poured from him. Panic tightened his chest. He was shaking so hard, he could barely keep steady.

Under the Omega Farmstead Law, he would be considered a breeder. He’d have about as many rights as an animal. He’d be stripped of his humanity; right to vote, right to have an apartment or home, unable to go to the hospital or seek help from the police. He’d never be addressed by his name again or have a chance at a decent job. 

“Move it omega, or you’ll get your first lesson in obedience.” The threat wasn’t lost on him. 

Fuck. His. Life. 

Wally huffed. He believed Chad and if he had a miscarriage, that’d be it. He’d not only have lost the love of his life, but also his baby for nothing. He was shaking when he watched the man set his equipment up on the table. He had no idea what all of it was. So much was happening. The situation was overwhelming.

“Now, omega,” Chad said when he didn’t immediately move.

Wally dropped a hand to his stomach and prayed he wouldn’t lose the baby, but he couldn’t just accept this. “Have fun with your high level of insanity.”

He started to walk past them, determined to get out of there. The second he felt a hand on his shoulder, he caught the wrist of the alpha and bought said arm over his shoulder. He wasn’t as solid as an alpha, but his training helped him draw the alpha over his shoulder and to the ground. It was worth seeing the surprise flint across Chad’s face.

“You worthless sow!” Chad growled. Rage twisted his features. 

Wally jerked back, away from the hand that darted out at him. He kicked Chad in the shoulder, hard enough to make the man grunt, but Chad caught his ankle and yanked hard. The crushing pressure sent pain shooting straight up Wally’s leg and into his lower spine, crippling him. His fetus protested the pain by moving up under his ribs far enough to cause cramping.

Still, Wally didn’t slow. It was life or death. He slammed his fist into Chad’s chin, and the man caught him around the throat, squeezing until blackness swam at the edge of his vision. He scratched at the hands at his throat, but the alpha added more pressure until darkness started to consume his consciousness. 

He jerked into alertness when he felt his bottom slam down into a chair. Voices hummed in his eardrums sounding like they came through the vibration of water. His world narrowed down to his breathing and nothing more, because his sight wouldn’t sharpen. He swallowed compulsively, trying to ease the pain in his throat.

He glared at the OFFB as the man pricked his finger and placed the drop of blood onto a slide that went into a little machine connected by an UB port into his computer. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there before the man started asking questions, the standard fair about age, weight, first pup, owner’s name, home address and phone number… 

“If you plan to breed outside the private license, you’ll need to get a separate license from consumer affairs and your bitch will have to get his papers. Is he still intact?” the OFFB asked.

Wally opened his mouth to comment, snarl and maybe even cuss, but the hand on the back of his neck squeezed in warning. Dopamine rushed through his system, making him feel disproportionately good despite the voice in his head that screamed _run_ before the last proverbial nail was placed in his coffin. 

“As soon as the baby is born, I’ll be taking care of it,” Chad answered. The OFFB hummed with approval.

The tattoo was a simple string of numbers, VA-79478 small enough that a couple twine, beaded bracelets would hide it, but it was there, smudging his soul. Not even heaven would open its pearly gates for him now… _He_ was now a farmstead bitch.

The chip was the last thing. It went under his skin and afterwards, the OFFB handed a dog tag over to Chad. It was a little silver tag no different than what a dog wore.

“He’s required to have a collar at all times and a bite if he goes out in public. He’s not to talk to people outside his home and he will not be allowed at public functions, grocery stores, schools, restaurants, hospitals, theme parks or socials.” The man handed over a thick booklet titled; Your Guide to Owning a Bitch.

“I appreciate you coming on such short notice.” Chad laid a nice stack of hundreds in front of the OFFB official. The man took it and tucked it into his briefcase with everything else. 

Now that he wasn’t being held down, Wally dropped both hands to his stomach, trying to rub the baby into calmness. His stomach kept cramping, giving him a strong urge to vomit. 

“A word of advice Mr. Dickson. I suggest you get this one’s vocal cords cut when you get his balls nipped. He looks like trouble.” The OFFB cast a judgmental glare towards him.

Wally hugged his belly and willed the cramping to slow down. As long as the baby was in him, they couldn’t take it away, but it was an impossible task. The baby would be coming soon.

Chad saw the OFFB out of the small bar area, but returned all too soon, crowding Wally’s space. The alpha twined his fingers into Wally’s hair and jerked his head back. Wally’s hands instinctively flew up to grasp at the wrist, but Chad took one of his wrists in his hand and bent it far enough back that one more centimeter and the bone would break. He went utterly still. Afraid.

“Don’t you ever disobey me again. Do I make myself clear?” Chad jerked him from the chair so hard that the chair fell back in the process. 

He slammed Wally, headfirst, into the bar’s hard wood surface. The side dug into his chest, pressing hard on his aching breasts. His stomach churned, lower this time…

Too low.

“I asked you a question, bitch. You’re going to respond, or I’ll rip your tongue from your mouth, right here.” The alpha growled against his ear. 

“Sorry alpha didn’t mean to disrespect you. It won’t happen again,” Wally mumbled in a hoarse whisper that he could barely hear over the thudding music. It hurt to talk. His vocal cords were definitely bruised. 

Chad shoved his dress up and pushed his panties down. The panties didn’t get far down his thighs, but it wasn’t a focal point. The damned Kingpin had his hand painfully shoved between his legs, feeling up his slit. He shifted his body, only to have more pressure placed on the back of his neck where Chad kept him down.

“Move and I’ll cut that baby out of you,” Chad warned.

Wally went still, very aware that the Kingpin was obsessed with knives and severing body parts. The alpha’s fingers slid in, dry. He could feel them carving a path through his channel and his body didn’t like it. His pelvis contracted, and water gusted down his legs, soaking the floor between his feet. 

The baby was coming. Right now! 

He tried to push Chad back, but the alpha growled with aggression. The movement behind him could only mean one thing and the cramping made his pelvic muscles convulse. There was no way he could get fucked at a time like this. Surely Chad could see that.

But he was so, so wrong. Chad shoved his thick cock into his channel, grinding hard. The pressure in that space hurt. Another contraction wracked his body and Chad groaned in pleasure. 

He was in fucking labor and Chad had his dick in him. God, he hoped the man didn’t knot him. Struggling was useless and when he was sure he’d collapse from the sensory overload, Chad pulled him upright, pulling the spaghetti strap keeping the dress upright, down his shoulder. That same hand slid around, grasping his breast through the fabric and squeezed, making the fabric wet with his milk. The sweet milk aroma wafted into the air around them.

“You smell so good like this. You’re going to be the perfect little house pet. You’re going to be obedient, talk when spoken too, give me lots of babies and you’re always going to be wet for me,” Chad whispered against his ear.

It sounded more like an itinerary for torture. 

The man nuzzled his neck, then slid lower. Wally was barely with it, focused on the contractions and the thick cock drilling his throbbing channel, when the alpha’s teeth slide into his neck. Every nerve in his body screamed. It felt like knives had sliced to the very heart of his being. His soul shrieked, terrified.

It was too late to react. To late to do anything. The inherent chemicals in his blood were already succumbing to his _new_ alpha, forcibly softening his hard edges so he’d be receptive to the Kingpin. 

He knew he would sit here and let the man force his knot into him while he was in labor and that scared him the most. He had to shake the dutifulness that came with the bite. “Alpha, please. I’m in labor.”

The alpha growled against his neck, sinking his teeth in again. The pain brought on by the new bite was more severe than the labor cramps. He was sure that was it, that the request was denied, but Chad pulled out of him. The pain from the contractions came back into his focus along with the notion that his slit was now empty, but the pressure in his lower back didn’t diminish.

“Shit. Don’t have your baby here,” Chad growled at him.

He glared down at the bar, not brave enough to look over his shoulder at Chad, not when so much of his current situation rested on the sympathy of the alpha… _his_ alpha. The man made him a bitch, so really, Chad was more an owner than a partner. 

Before Chad could even order anything more from him, he slid to the ground and pulled his panties the rest of the way off. The baby was coming. He wasn’t any more prepared for it than Chad obviously was. Even more so now, because he really wanted to keep the baby inside him, sheltered away from the world.

The pain wracked his body. “Please.”

His throat hurt too bad to make a full sentence. He adjusted onto his hands and knees. It felt better this way, almost right. He bared down, wishing someone was on the other side to guide the child. There was nothing under him. He was afraid the baby would fall on its head so he lowered his hips even farther. It almost felt like yoga, but less relaxing. 

He could feel it now though. Something was happening. He screamed, baring down and feeling the pressure of something breeching him. 

Soft hands on his hips massaged his tense muscles. A female. Beta from her scent. “You’re doing so good. Just a little farther. Next contraction you need to push as hard as you can.”

Wally was too exhausted. He didn’t have the strength to do this even for another second but when the contraction hit, he pushed down hard. The pressure was there for a second before he felt the largeness dislodge from the space between his hips, in a very wet slide. A couple seconds later, a baby wailed.

He was sweaty, exhausted and his body still shuddered with pain, but it was over. Thank God that part was over, but he felt disabling fear when he thought about the future.

He sat upright with her help and hesitated when she offered over his baby. It was small, wrapped in a towel. He took the warm bundle and sniffed at its head, not exactly feeling like the moment was real. 

“Pain,” he managed.

The beta nodded sympathetically as she stood. He thought about catching her arm, preferring her presence. He didn’t want to be alone and her touch was comforting, soft enough to be nurturing and ease his anxiety. He didn’t have to wait long. She came back with a bottle of pills and water. 

“What are you giving the bitch?” Chad growled, grabbing her shoulder.

She jerked out of his grip. “Give him a break. The kid just had a baby.”

Chad started an argument that trailed off when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen, frowned and walked towards the end of the bar, not far enough for Wally to make a break for it, not that he could with the amount of pain he currently felt. 

So he was stuck swallowing the pills and thanking the beta the best he could when she slid a couple extra out of the bottom and wrapped them in a clean hand towel that she handed over to him. _For later,_ went unspoken.


	7. Chapter 7

The crying jarred every ounce of Wally’s being. Jaxson needed him, but his baby was out of reach, upstairs in his bedroom and Wally couldn’t get more than three steps up the staircase. 

“Come on! There has to be something in this stupid house!” He lived with a fucking criminal who didn’t own one set of lockpicks? Please! What a nightmare!

He jerked drawer after drawer open, looking for something to unlatch the lock to the cuff around his ankle. Said ankle was already bruised and swelling from the way he pulled and yanked on it.

His anxiety and stress were at its highest. He yanked a drawer too hard and it clattered to the floor, spilling all its contents. There was a thud upstairs and Wally hunkered down, trying to pick the stuff up and shove it back into the drawer. 

Chad thundered down the staircase, then crowded his space. “What the hell are you doing?”

Accident or not, he knew this side of Chad; aggressive, angry and ready to hit. Wally kept his eyes downcast. “Jaxson is crying.”

“Who?” Confusion slid across Chad’s face. Then it dawned on him. The slap across his face was fast and hard, knocking Wally back on his butt. It didn’t hurt… not in comparison. “Know your place, bitch. I name my brood.” 

Wally quickly nodded, sweating under the alpha’s scrutiny. “Yes, sir. You’re right sir. I don’t know where it came from.”

Chad slapped him again and Wally slid lower to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and keeping his face down, but unguarded. It only pissed Chad off if he guarded against his aggression. The alpha left the room, going back upstairs. For a second, he thought it was over, that his request went ignored, but Chad came back with Jaxson, handing him over. 

“Keep the baby quiet!” A direct order. 

Wally immediately started rocking Jaxson, though adrenaline made his limbs shake. “Yes. Of course, sir.”

Chad grumbled as he thundered out of the room and back upstairs. Wally drew his elastic top downward and drew the baby up to his painfully tight nipple. Jaxson immediately latched. His little mouth working to get his food. His gray eyes stared up at him, watching him with prime interest. 

“I hope you don’t remember any of this,” Wally whispered. He was forced to reposition himself on the ground among the clutter of paperclips, small sticky pads and a handful of pins. The entire house was a little too pristine, like everything was here for show. It felt like he was drawn into a set for a sitcom. 

He fingered the paperclips. He’d never tried using them to pick a lock before, but he was growing desperate. No one deserved a bitch life. The alphas had a heartless temperament towards the ones they constantly took from and it was no small thing they took. It was a child from its mother. 

He needed to get Jaxson out of there. Any means possible.

oOo

Wally dabbed at his split lip with a wet cloth and twisted his face one way and then the other to see if the bruising started. He had purple fingermarks on his jaw where Chad gripped his face, but the split lip and bruised ribs were the worse of this round. 

“You got to cool it. No more pushing the envelope. You have to stay well for Jaxson,” he warned his reflection, then bitterly thought about how Chad still hadn’t named their child. 

He rinsed the washrag a couple times before hanging it over the tub. He picked Jaxson up off the bath rug and flipped the light off. The living room was modern enough with a brown love couch, and two cushioned chairs. The rug was southwestern and seemed to fit the considerably basic landscape pictures that hung on the wall. 

Said rug was ugly and scratchy, so he sat with his back against the wall with Jaxson held close to his chest. “Chad brought us to a show home, didn’t he?”

At least the thermostat worked, and the house was comfortably warm. His tiny dress was about the only thing Chad had thought he apparently needed for weeks on end, not a sweater, jeans, or socks. He had five changes of lacy, omega panties in pastel colors and two neutral colored thigh-high tights which he was forced to wear to seek more warmth. 

His breasts felt heavy and Jaxson was starting to fuss. He lowered the elastic top and Jaxson immediately latched onto his tight nipple. Soft suckling sounds filled the quiet, until the front door slammed shut. Wally startled, and pulled his legs in, hoping Chad would go on upstairs where he had a television, gaming system and computer.

Absolutely no luck there.

Chad stopped in the living room entrance. “Are you hiding from me?”

Wally bit his lip and kept his head down. He felt so small and exposed with the small dress riding up his bare thighs, showing the stupid lacy panties. “No, sir.”

Chad started to pop the buttons on his cuffs and pull at his tie. He looked like he belonged in a high rise, multibillion-dollar company, not at strip clubs and running illegal weaponry deals. “Assume the position.”

Wally gritted his teeth. The alpha had tons of omegas willing to bend for him. He stunk of money which meant he usually stunk of pussy. 

Chad pulled his shirt from his pants and rested his hands on the belt. “Bitch?”

Coldness creeped up Wally’s spine at the implication. If that belt came off, he would get hit. He didn’t want to do that again, because Chad wasn’t careful with the heavy buckle. 

“He’s going to cry if I don’t feed him. I could suck you off—” he quickly added. It was a long shot. He’d just pushed Jaxson out two weeks ago. His vagina still convulsed from phantom pain. 

“The only thing you need to focus on is my knot. Present. Right now.” Chad snapped his fingers and motioned downward like a dog. 

Wally shifted uncomfortably, thinking about arguing it. He didn’t move quick enough and when the alpha bent down to take Jaxson, his hold instinctually tightened. The alpha stopped moving, his face twisting in anger. 

Wally immediately let go, afraid for Jaxson if he got stuck in the middle of them. He couldn’t trust that the alpha would do the right thing and take him to the hospital if something were wrong. So, he relented, placing Jaxson on his blanket at the edge of the rug, away from any flailing limbs, though he doubted the sex would be that wild.

“It’s time you give me my next baby,” Chad growled, towering over him. He caught Wally’s thighs and roughly pulled him onto his back. His large fingers hooked into his panties, yanking the lacy peach things down over his thinning legs.

“He’s only a couple of weeks old! He’ll still be drinking milk when the second baby is born if we do this too soon.” Wally fought the urge to kick at him. 

He suppressed his instinct to fight because the ankle bracelet was a huge issue. It hindered his movement and even if he managed to get Chad on his back, he was stuck there waiting for the man to bounce back. _And he would bounce back._

“You want to make this difficult?” Chad’s fingers dug into Wally’s hipbones like he was trying to dig into his ovaries. 

It instantly made him bend to the alpha’s will, laying back against the rug, facing the bastard. The alpha stunk of his sex club, cigars, beer and leather. He hung over Wally, pushing straight in. For a second, Wally saw the haze of stars, overwhelmed by the sheer force of the alpha’s shaft trying to beat a path straight through him. 

There was no rhythm or technique. Nothing that would make him inwardly sing. His body ached and the worst part of this would be that he’d still come due to the alpha’s knot. 

He hated his body. He was utterly disgusted by it. 

Chad’s free hand came up and caught his breast. He squeezed, forcing his milk. The liquid soaked into the fabric, making the room smell sweet. He blushed, and looked away from Chad, unable to stand the way the alpha’s eyes glazed over with hunger. He knew what was coming, long before the alpha yanked the soft fabric down and sucked his sore nipple into his mouth. 

There was something dirty about the way Chad suckled. It made him feel like he needed to hide in shame. There was no love there, no bonding. He was the bitch Chad purchased and the milk came with the deed. Chad fed with hunger. He switched to his second breast and yanked the milk out with his hands and tongue.

_FUCK!_ Absolutely no regard for his offspring who managed to thankfully stay quiet.

Chad pulled off his tit with a loud, wet pop. “Get up and turn around.”

Wally moved on wobbly limbs to follow the order. He dug his fingers into the mat determined not to elbow Chad in the face. One well placed elbow and he was sure he’d break the alpha’s nose.

But then he’d be vulnerable to the repercussion. 

Chad fed his dick back into Wally’s channel. “So tight little calf. Snugger than the bitches at work.” 

Wally forced his muscles to relax. He refused to cry out in pain when Chad immediately turned to a grueling speed, slamming in. Their bodies slapped loudly as they came together and pulled apart.

“You’re such a disgusting little whore, aren’t you?” Chad growled over him. His fingers slid to the back of Wally’s neck, pressing hard enough to trigger a scuffing.

Wally went boneless on the floor, drooling due to the position of his head. He breathed in the fresh-from-the-factory rug that still smelled like dyes and fibers instead of a loving home. He tried to focus on that particular scent to keep his thoughts from becoming too hyper focused. 

It didn’t work.

Chad hummed with contempt as his knot started to fill and catch, slowing the process. A couple hard, resounding pumps and the knot caught. Wally held his breath, but he couldn’t stop what was coming. The ball of pressure pressed against his pleasure sensor and his body responded. 

When the pleasure subsided with his sight returning and the taste of blood on his lips. He bit his hand hard enough to leave deep gouges. He flexed his hand. Yep, it fucking hurt like his vagina. 

They sat like that, tied for almost twenty minutes. Chad barely waited for his knot to deflate before he pulled himself free with a painful pop. Sperm immediately oozed, hot and thick between his squeezed thighs.

It took a couple minutes more to find his voice. He cleared his throat and mustered his courage. “May I shower, sir?”

See. He could be a good boy…

He’d been given two blankets for Jaxson that he used as towels when he was allowed to shower. It only took once to learn he couldn’t shower without permission. He still had a slight limp that he felt from lower spine to ankle. 

Chad leaned down into his face, breath hot on his face. “Are you making a request? You think I give a fuck what a bitch would want?”

“I _gave_ you a baby,” Wally said. 

Chad had no interest in actually _keeping_ a kept pet. Gah! Who was he kidding? A pet? No, he was merely a breeder.

Chad yanked his head back by the roots of his hair, then shoved his face into the floor. “You’re such a stupid cunt. You think I owe you anything? You should be grateful for what I give you.”

“A dog bed in the closet? One dress and very little food?” Wally couldn’t stop from sassing. A smarter part of him screamed for him to shut up. 

Chad chuckled and stood. “You think that’s the worst thing I’m going to do to you? You can fix all this. Just call up your old alpha and tell him where you’re at. See if he’d come for you.”

Wally swallowed hard and kept his face down. Not because he was a coward, but because he didn’t want Chad to see the emotional pain that slid across his face. He was sure his smell gave him away, though. 

“That’s what I thought.” Chad left the room. 

Wally listened to the chains that kept the refrigerator shut, cling as the lock was removed. There was the sound of a can opener and then something being dished into a bowl. Wally waited, stomach growling, a reminder that he’d eaten only once all day and that had been an omega porridge. 

Jaxson started to cry and the sound made him hurt so bone deep that he could feel it at the center of his being. It forced him upright. Every inch he crawled made more semen ooze down his thighs. He tried not to breath it in, but the alpha musk was intense.

There was so much instant comfort in touching the love of his life. His heart swelled with pride when Jaxson stopped crying to stare up at him. He wanted to whisper to Jaxson, whisper something that would encourage his silence and better behavior, but he couldn’t afford the sound of his voice pissing off the _master_ of the household. 

There was no hum of the microwave, but Chad’s heavy footsteps entered the room, solidifying the scent of angry alpha. He dropped the dish in front of Wally. “Eat.”

Wally frowned at the cold rice and beans. In. A. Dog. Dish. The pastel blue tint had a bright pink paw print on it. “You’re kidding right?”

“Are you talking back?” Chad loomed, shoulders back, hands fisted.

Wally glared, then hugged Jaxson to his chest when the towering alpha sprung. He raised an arm to block the hit, guarding out of fear for Jaxson. He knew a second late he shouldn’t have guarded when the alpha took his arm in his sweaty hands and twisted. The snap resonated like a sound. He registered it a second before the pain stole his senses. 

He turned his face away from Jaxson and dry heaved, but nothing came up. Despite that, his stomach still convulsed. The pain shifted through him, hot and sour overloading all his senses. He was seconds from fainting, which forced him to put Jaxson haphazardly on the rug beside him. He swore in his brain he wouldn’t cry, but the hot tears were already pressing against the back of his eyes. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat waiting for the blackness to consume him, but Jaxson was howling again and Chad was on the phone. He tried to sit upright and regretted the movement. His vision swam. The movement sent pain crashing through his system.

“Send the medic over. My omega broke his arm.” Chad spoke into his phone. He stood on the outer edge of the living room as if that’d give him enough distance from the loudness coming from Jaxson.

Wally started to reach for his baby. Jaxson had to be hungry. He never got a chance to feed him, unless the baby was distressed from the scent of rage and hostility coming from their alpha. 

Chad stood just to the side, within reach of him. “Touch that child and I’ll break your other arm.”

Wally stopped moving. He couldn’t hold or do anything for Jaxson if both arms were broken. So he laid back down, feeling worse by the second. The pain wouldn’t ease and his body wouldn’t surrender to the darkness. 

He couldn’t predict how long it took from the phone call to the doorbell finally ringing. He wasn’t looking forward to a bitch-doctor. It was humiliating that his life boiled down to this. He remained on the floor with his eyes shut, listening to the men talk before finally opening his eyes when he heard them step into the living room.

“Does he need a sedative before I set it? It’s not required.” The medic sat his doctor bag to the side and pulled it open. The first thing he adorned was his gloves before setting out required items that all looked legit, but nothing Wally ever needed in the past. 

“Sedative won’t be needed. You have the alpha procurements?” Chad asked.

The medic grunted. “You _did_ ask that I bring them, Mister Dickson. I am obligated to warn you that in the past, it has caused premature babies, though most alphas prefer their bitch has preemies. It keeps the uterus from getting stretched and over worn. You can get more wear for the tear.”

Wally gritted his teeth and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his good arm around them. He smelled like spunk and probably looked terrible with blotchy eyes and quivering lip. He hated being looked at like an object. Hated himself more for not making a run for it when he could, not that he humored a successful escape. 

Now that he was locked inside, there was no window of opportunity outside this hell. This was it; doggy bowls and hard knocks. 

oOo

Hands startled Wally awake. His body was in motion while he sat in the haze between wake and sleep. His leg caught his assailant in the gut. Said body caught his ankle and yanked him off the couch. He barely shifted his weight before he could fall on his casted arm. 

“Goddamn bitch!” Chad raved, holding one arm across his gut. 

Wally prayed he broke something, but by the way Chad was breathing, at worst, he was probably only bruised. The alpha’s cheeks were red with anger. He hoped more than anything, he was wearing on the alpha’s spirit. He doubted it though. They were in a perpetual standoff. 

“I’d throw you outside if it weren’t snowing and you didn’t already catch.” Chad warned dragging him to his closet. It was small, but his, located right under the staircase, which gave it an odd angle. 

Catch…

Fuck!

They’d fucked a couple times a day, with Chad being diligently present for the better part of a week, then suddenly the alpha was getting dressed and leaving the house. Wally could only assume he was pregnant, and the alpha could sense the change in his smell. All he smelled from himself was his milk and the alpha’s sperm. At least now he knew why the alpha was willing to leave again. Wally more than welcomed the space.

“Don’t make a sound or you’re going to wish you were back at the fertility facility,” Chad growled, slamming the door behind him. 

Wally waited with his back against the wall, listening to his stomach growl. A second later, the door opened. Chad returned with his little wrapped bundle and was surprisingly gentle in the way he held the baby.

“Keep Jaxson quiet,” he stated, thrusting the baby at him.

Wally stood there, utterly shocked. Did Chad finally agree about their baby’s name? It was a win he wouldn’t question. Instead, he held Jaxson to his breast, hating that they were stuck in the closet, but Jaxson didn’t complain. 

Wally reached up and flipped the light on. The dim golden bulb did little to push the shadows back. With Jaxson still asleep, he listened to the sound of the stove as the food was placed into the oven. The sink was turned on and off. Silverware was rifled through. Soon enough, the smell of food floated under the door, making his stomach growl more. 

He turned to his empty dish and then his water bowl. There was a little water still in it that he refilled himself, though he hid two water bottles that he wrapped inside one of the baby blankets. They were for the days Chad locked him in the closet. He tried not to drink a lot of water on the days he was locked in, but he found himself constantly thirsty on most days. 

It’d been a while since he smelled something so nice and hot. He could only imagine the lasagna and again, his stomach growled in pain. One would think an alpha would feed the omega carrying his pups, but not when said carrier was a bitch.

The doorbell rang and movement went silent for a second, followed by voices high in greeting. Chad liked whoever had been invited to the house. Wally growled under his breath. He didn’t like strangers in his territory, especially when he had such a young baby.

“It smells like a pregnant omega,” a female voice complained. The conversation was right there in the doorway, very near his door. The female would have smelled him anyway; fresh milk and sperm. He hadn’t been allowed to bath in forever. 

“I’m keeping a bitch,” Chad said in way of explanation. It was light and airy as if someone asked him how his day was. 

Wally shifted a little bit closer to the door, before setting Jaxson to the side and sticking his nose down where there was the crack at the bottom of the door. The new omega smelled clean, like shampoos he wasn’t allowed to have. She also smelled like books and tea. So, Chad wasn’t entertaining someone from the strip club. 

He could hear the conversation so thoroughly while the two ate. The world seemed so normal outside the closet door. What would she think if she saw the locks on the refrigerator and cupboards? Would she care that he sat in the closet starving?

He waited until he heard their feet on the steps before he slid out of the closet. He waited a second, breathing in the delicious scents. It didn’t take long before the quiet was filled with soft moaning. For some reason, that made his hairs hackle. Sure, Chad could be gentle, just not with him.

He didn’t care. Why would he care? It wasn’t like Chad was actually his mate. There was a hole in his heart that alpha could fill, least of all a Kingpin like Chad. 

He found the food sitting on the dinner table. Everything inside him said to finish the lasagna off. It’d be worth the beating, but he was already attached to the idea of having another child. He didn’t think he’d welcome another one, but his heart was already fluttering with hope. It wasn’t worth the risk of a beating causing a miscarriage, so he went back to the closet with his brain continuously circling between the food and the heavy, loud and seemingly friendly fucking happening upstairs.

Jealousy struck again. He probably wasn’t cruel when he was with her. He probably didn’t slap her around and break her bones.

Again with the negative thoughts…

He sighed and banged his head against the wall. He’d looked through every drawer he could reach, but there was nothing to pick the clock with. His ankle hurt with the weight of it, making walking difficult. 

There had to be an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

The night started with a fight until Chad had no other resolution than to cuff his hands at his back, leaving him open and vulnerable to whatever came his way. He could feel the bruises from the fight. At least nothing was broken, but damn, things hurt. He should be a little thankful that the Kingpin avoided hitting his stomach, this late into his pregnancy. 

The lacy yellow apron wrapped around his waist only managed to make Wally’s naked belly look that much rounder. It didn’t help that he was ready to pop. It was his last month and he was ready to introduce his baby to the world… except _that_ world consisted of Chad Dickson and his biosphere of crime. 

And Fuck! He stood naked while Chad played poker with a group of three men who kept glancing at him like he was a strawberry rhubarb pie. Or worse; an all you can eat milk bar. 

He tried not to squirm under their watchful gazes thrown his way, but he’d been standing for hours and his lower back felt tight and the muscles in the back of his legs pulsed. He needed to sit down or lay down. At this point, he’d take anything. 

“What’s the deal with the bitch?” Toby, the sixty-year-old in the group, asked. His hair was white and thin, combed over. His skin was dark from spending so much time in the sun without proper sunblock.

“Omega milk at its finest. Do you want to taste him?” Chad didn’t look up from his cards.

“Yeah I do. Come here, pumpkin.” Toby patted his lap.

Wally fisted his hands, nervous. He really didn’t want to feed adults. He hated how it felt. Wrong. 

“Hurry up, boy,” Chad ordered, finally looking up from his cards. His look promised horrors if Wally took too long obeying. 

The collar felt tight around his neck, but Chad hadn’t altered the strap. The tightness was only in his head. In reality, it was the stress of the situation that he really choked on. He dragged his feet but closed the space far too quickly.

The worst part of this was that two omegas from the strip club sat in the living room with Jaxson balanced on their laps. From where he stood, he could watch them, enjoying their freedom with his baby. One even had a baby book and was showing him pictures. Wally’s jealousy was a bitter, disgusting thing that crawled up the back of his throat like a leech. 

“Right here sweetheart,” Toby pulled him onto his lap and positioned him so that he was the right height. The older man cupped his breasts and gave them a gentle, warm squeeze. “Such a nice weight to them.”

The younger man reached over and squeezed his breast and hummed in agreement. Wally shifted his weight, but he couldn’t even push away from the men or slap them away. The cuffs felt horrible against his wrists.

Toby drew a hand behind Wally’s back and used his strength to force him to lean forward. With the bite guard between his teeth, he couldn’t even use his teeth to discourage the closeness. He couldn’t fight it when Toby sucked his nipple into the warm, wet orifice of his mouth. The wet suckling and soft, pleased moans made Wally’s face burn with shame.

He stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at anyone. Somewhere in the back of the room, he could hear the conversation from the two omegas.

“It’s too bad such a cute baby has a bitch mother. He’s going to get teased mercilessly in school,” the omega in the living room commented in the quiet.

Wally shifted his weight when the man let go of his breast to move said hand down over his stomach and then up under his apron. He jerked back, but the hand started pulling roughly at his dick. He growled around the mouthpiece when the man cupped his balls and then dug a little deeper, feeling for his hole. He wanted to tear the man’s throat out.

No matter what Chad thought about street feral omegas, he wasn’t a horror. None of them were. 

“Toby, save the other teat for me,” a younger man, Marvin stated. 

oOo

“Your bitch will be fine with basics. Second pregnancy is always easier.” The medic stood directly in front of him, on the outside of the kiddy pool. 

That wasn’t something Wally wanted to hear, because it still hurt the same. His stomach cramped, then the relief set in for mere seconds before the mind-shattering cramping started again. The pain was horrible. His body couldn’t stand it. 

Wally sat in the baby pool in the backyard. He didn’t feel any more confident with the _bitch_ specialist who induced his labor. _Yada-Yada-Yada, small baby, blah-blah-blah._ Small babies weren’t a good sign on the street, and this wasn’t much better. Sure, he didn’t have to fight for space due to his secondary gender, but he did still fight.

His pelvis cramped and he tried not to squeeze, given the orders from the specialist. The medic stood outside the tub with elbow length gloves on. His coat was off and sleeves rolled up. Chad sat on the porch steps, out of the burning sun with a mixed drink in hand. What Wally wouldn’t do for a glass of water. Sitting in water did nothing for the dryness in his throat.

“Get on all fours and start pushing when you feel the next set of contractions,” the medic ordered, right when this felt like this would last forever. By the placement of the sun, they had been outside a while with the labor slowly draining the hell out of him.

It didn’t feel like there was an ounce of push left in him, yet he pushed again, baring down with everything he had until the pressure gave with a great deal of fluid and the liberation of the baby. He remained on all fours, trying to learn how to breathe again. His body convulsed with the aftermath and it stole all his senses trying to come back from it. 

“A little boy. He has all his fingers and toes, no deformity. His eyes are bright,” the medic announced behind him, though Wally already suspected it’d be a little boy despite not having any ultrasounds. 

Wally waited. After a long couple of minutes, he sat back on his heels and regretted it. Instead, he was forced to sit in the mess of water. When he felt up to it, he glanced over his shoulder at the medic holding his baby in a towel and handing it over to Chad.

It cried like a demon from hell. Damn, but Wally completely related. He’d be crying too if Chad was his father. At least he had a good dad until he presented as omega. He guessed he was lucky that his parents didn’t have the foresight to get his DNA tested at birth, choosing to wait for presentation. Why would anyone in their family present anything besides beta when they came from a long line of betas, right?

Watching Chad hold his baby, he realized it was lucky that the babies would be alpha. He wouldn’t wait until they had a fighting chance at life before dropping them at a breeding facility to be raised into future breeders, otherwise. 

It took another long couple of minutes to get out of the disgusting water, slipping twice when his legs wouldn’t hold him upright. The chain around his ankle was now connected to a post on the porch. It gave him room to move around the backyard but was too short for him to get to the door in the fence. At the moment, it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

“Rinse yourself off with the hose before you come into the house,” Chad ordered, standing with the baby in his arms. He escorted the medic back inside.

Wally hobbled over to the steps first, resting until he got his second wind, then moved over to the hose. The water was warm as he rinsed his entire body off. He couldn’t bend so he blasted the water on his legs. Every other body part that he could reach, he used his hands to scrub his skin. It didn’t feel as clean as soap and a rag would get him, but it was better than nothing.

He sat on the stoop again, letting the warm air dry his miserable, achy body. What he wouldn’t give for a couple of pain relievers and water mixed with electrolytes. He’d even go for a cup of coffee to get rid of the headache. At this point, he knew he was daydreaming of comforts because hew as in such bad shape.

Chad stuck his head out the door with Max crying in his arms. “What’s taking so long? Get in here and feed the baby. I have a plane to catch and can’t be late.”

“You’re leaving? For how long?” Wally used the banister to stand and tried to keep the fear out of his tone. He wasn’t going to live very long without food and with his luck, Chad hadn’t given his absence a second thought.

Chad brought both his children over to him. He was surprisingly gentle when he handed the baby over and let Jaxson sit on the dog pillow where he looked content staring at the designs in the fabric. “I have a friend coming over to feed you, you gluttonous brat.”

Wally brought Max to his nipple. The baby latched quickly and sucked hard like it’d been starving for months. Maybe it had been. It’s not like Chad fed him much during his pregnancy.

Chad raised an eyebrow. “You’re born for this, you’ll be fine. You need water, get it from the hose.”

The door slammed shut. 

oOo

Wally woke with a start when a hand touched his shoulder. He jerked upright, ready to fight, but a surprise burst of pain had him huddled over. It took only a second for his eyes to adjust to the bright porch light. The yard was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight that managed to reflect off the ground and including the dirty pool. He turned his attention back to the paramedic and fought his annoyance. No reason to be rude when he was tethered to the porch.

“Hey Wallabee. Have you been out here all day?” the paramedic asked with a strange amount of sincerity, despite being there when all his problems first started. The man’s short brunette hair was messy and he looked exhausted. He still wore his paramedic uniform and smelled like rubbing alcohol and tape. 

“You’re the _friend_? Fuck,” Wally mumbled. He didn’t fight when the paramedic helped him to sit all the way up. He was painfully aware of his nudity though the man’s eyes never trailed over his body. It made him grateful for small favors. 

The driver laughed, putting his hands under Wally’s armpits. He pulled him into a standing position and that’s when Wally noticed his little brown dress over the man’s shoulders. “Get inside. I’ll get the kids.”

Wally took his proffered dress and pulled it on. It felt good having fabric covering his body again, though the thin fabric did little to hide his body. He waited and watched the paramedic easily pick up both boys. He held the door for them, but the paramedic stuck his foot in the door and nodded for him to go on in first. 

Wally did, immediately loving the air conditioning as it cooled the sweat and heat from his skin. He wanted to follow the paramedic through the house, but the larger man immediately stopped him.

“I’m going to put them down. Take a seat at the table and I’ll make you something to eat in a second,” the paramedic said. Surprisingly, it sounded like a suggestion and not an order.

“Wait, put them in the closet. I can’t get upstairs,” Wally quickly ordered before the paramedic could get out of his line of sight.

The paramedic was gone for a whole couple minutes before returning. He put water in a glass and Wally stared at it for a second before taking the water and downing it. It felt human again, holding a glass. He watched the paramedic. He was larger than Cody, broad in the shoulders and tall. There was something about him that said military. 

“Should I keep calling you what I’ve been calling you or do you have a name?” Wally asked, hands still wrapped around the now empty glass. He wasn’t ready to give up something so small.

The paramedic looked back at him, brow raised as he moved from refrigerator to the normal, human dish on the counter. He dished more food than Wally was usually given and said food went into the microwave. “If I give you my name, will you keep calling me what you’ve been calling me?”

“No lies, yes,” Wally answered. Though it was the same thing he’d eaten since coming to live at the house, the heat made the scent wonderful. He sucked in the scent, knowing he was lucky this time.

The alpha chuckled as the microwave dinged. He took the food out and placed it in front of Wally with silverware. Wally mumbled a quick thanks and thanked him again when he gave him more water. He started shoveling the food in his mouth only to have the paramedic drag the bowl away from him, catching Wally’s wrist when he tried to snag it back.

“Slow down your eating. You’re going to make yourself sick.” He slowly pushed it back over.

Wally forced himself to slow in fear it would be completely taken away if he misbehaved. It wasn’t nearly enough food, but it was better than most. “So… What’s your name?”

“Barras.” He took the dirty dish and washed it, glancing over at Wally. “What?”

Wally shook his head. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I’m not. I’m taking care of my friend’s bitch who just had a baby.” The statement was spoken with a surprising amount of softness.

Wally sat at the table watching the paramedic move through the kitchen, strangely domestic for his line of work. He disappeared out the back door again, then came back in with the chain wrapped around his shoulder. Of course, Chad would have left him the key, which meant he needed to pickpocket the giant oaf. 

He moved out of sight, no doubt connecting the chain to the wall in his closet. It took seconds before he came back into the kitchen and stood in the doorway. “I’ll be back in the morning. Try to rest.”

The front door opened and shut with the lock sliding into place. He was now alone in the house, not that he hadn’t spent nights solo, but he didn’t want to be unaccompanied right now, not when his body still felt exhausted from having a baby. He was depressed and the quiet only resonated the chaos of his thoughts. 

He finally dragged himself out of the chair and into the closet, leaving the light on as he curled up on the dog pillow. There wasn’t a lot of room on the medium sized pillow for all of them. 

oOo

Wally finished feeding both his children when he heard the front door open. He waited a second, listening to the footsteps make it to the kitchen and packages rustle. He poked his head out of the closet, and then finally stepped out. 

Barras was in the middle of making breakfast and he was using more than half the eggs in the carton. Toast popped out of the toaster and he stopped what he was doing to plate the slices before moving back to the stove. There was enough food to feed three alphas, and from the look of it, the paramedic was willing to share.

“Don’t you have your own kitchen?” Wally asked, taking a seat at the table. Three baby books sat in his place. He cautiously picked them up and flipped through the pages.

Barras chuckled. “Yeah, have my own kitchen, which is twice the size of this one, but I don’t have time to feed you and make it to my shift.”

“Why are you posing as a paramedic? Doesn’t Chad pay you enough?” Wally asked.

Barras didn’t even glance at him as he started placing the food on two plates, to Wally’s surprise. He brought the plates over and placed one in front of him. “Not your concern, bitch. We’re not friends. I’m not going to start discussing my life with a breeder.”

“Sorry, princess. You’re sending mixed signals with the baby books.” Wally toed the line with his smart mouth. When nothing happened, he took the food and shoveled it in before Barras could change his mind.

He had four eggs and two pieces of toast to sop up the yolk. There was also a protein shake. He guzzled it down, finally feeling full for the first time in months. 

Barras ate a little slower, watching him. “Shower today. You smell. ”

“Now?” Wally wasn’t going to turn his nose up at a gift. He couldn’t remember the last time he showered, though he did rinse off with the hose. 

Barras stood, collecting their plates. “Go. I’ll be gone before you get out. I’m working a long shift today. If you need anything, I’ll leave my number.”

“I don’t have a phone, but if you left me one…” Wally held his breath, hoping the answer would be yes.

Barras glanced around the kitchen, noting the lack of a phone. “Then it’d be best if you don’t need me.”

Wally jumped up, grateful that he wasn’t called back into the room as he stopped in the closet long enough to grab a clean pair of panties. He came back out with the baby blanket over his shoulder. “Can I wash my clothes?”

He’d be damned calling it a bloody dress. He kept calling it a toga in his brain. Made it easier to deal with the fact that he wore it. Some male omegas were able to wear female clothes and it didn’t bother them, but he wasn’t one of those omegas. He never wanted to be feminized. It never felt right. 

“I don’t give a shit what you do, just don’t burn the house down,” Barras answered.

Wally snorted and rolled his eyes. There were a few things in the downstairs shower, including cedar bodywash and shampoo. His hair was so much longer than he’d ever allowed it to grow. When he wasn’t told to get out, he stayed a little longer, letting the hot water penetrate all his sore muscles. He washed a couple of times and then turned the water off and quickly toweled his skin dry. 

When he came into the kitchen, Barras was gone. He threw his clothes in the washer, with both of the blankets and the kids clothes that were waiting to be washed. He hung out in the kitchen until they were finished and then threw them in the dryer. He was so grateful for his clean clothes. 

Now he needed to do something with his long hair, at least make it manageable again, but he doubted Barras would let him have scissors. 

oOo

Wally was ready for _operation escape_, but he felt restless waiting for Barras to show up. He was leaning against the counter when he did and tried for casual as the alpha set out the takeaway. 

“Not hungry?” Barras asked.

Wally leaned over, gingerly running his fingers from the paramedic’s shoulder down his arm. “I want to thank you. Do you want your knob polished?” 

“Want you to eat so I can fulfill my duties as babysitter.” Barras snorted hard, catching his arm and pushing him over to the table. Before letting his wrist go, he gave a yank that forced Wally back onto his feet after a second of sitting. “And I’ll take my keys back.”

Wally’s mouth hung open as Barras plucked the keys from his fingers. He blushed, embarrassed that he got caught. He’d done this a million times as a teenager living on the streets. Hell, he’d even done this to Nigel just to know that he still had the skill. 

This was the first time he’d gotten caught. Fuck. 

“Unless you like cold food, eat.” Barras took a seat across from him and watched him closely.

Wally picked up his chopsticks. Confused, even as the smell of soy sauce noodles and onions took root in his nostrils. He opened his food and started shoveling it in. “How long is Chad gone for?”

“Two weeks,” Barras answered.

Two weeks.

He still had two weeks to devise a plan to get them out of there, but he had to be better at stealing the key.


	9. Chapter 9

Wally counted the number of nights he was alone in the house, a total of fourteen when he heard the front door open. It wasn’t like he was friends with Barras. The alpha was as cuddly as a porcupine, but it gave him adult conversation, something he desperately needed, and the man had the key to his ankle cuff. However, the alpha successfully blocked every attempt at the keys. 

He stood from the mat and rounded the corner. “You’re earlier than—”

Fuck! Chad! 

He could feel it to the core of his being. His body quaked with fear, but he managed to pull his shit together and stand silent, eyes downcast towards the floor. “Master, your business trip is over?”

That last part he practically choked on. He wasn’t good at this game, even with it constantly getting beaten into him. 

Chad hummed. “Such a cock slut. Wanting your next baby so soon.”

_Too soon!_ Wally inwardly screamed. Outwardly, he tried for meek. He wasn’t sure he pulled it off. He’d never been good at being timid. Despite being omega, it’d never been in his nature.

“I have something for you. A gift. Don’t say I’ve never given you anything.” Chad held out a large envelope. 

Wally took it, a little unsure why a piece of paper would be a gift. He was already owned. His documents were in the system, so his paperwork would mean very little to him. He pulled open the top and slid out two pieces of paper. It took a second for it to dawn on him that he held the birth certificates for his sons; Jaxson Lars Dickson and Maxwell Able Dickson. 

“Birth certificates?” Wally all but squealed. 

All the exhaustion shucked off his body in seconds. He jumped excitedly. It listed their _alpha_ father! It made them legitimate children! They would never be considered ferals. The government would take them into boarding schools if anything happened to Chad instead of throwing them on the street like the system would do to him. 

“Knew that would excite you,” Chad answered. He took off his coat and dropped his luggage by the staircase. 

“Good, you’ve recently showered. I wouldn’t want to fuck you dirty,” Chad went on in the kitchen. 

Wally followed him, compelled by the pull of the certificates in his hand. “When did you find the time?”

“On my way out of town. I can’t have my spawn being thrown on the street. Thought this would make you more willing,” Chad eyed him.

Was this something nice? Wally remained wary. It was a sad state that he actually _did_ consider this a nice gesture. Nice enough that he would be willing. So willing in fact, that he felt more than grateful pulling the edges of his dress upward. God, how far he’d fallen that a small favor made him bend right over. 

oOo

Wally stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The florescent lighting only managed to make his face look hollow. The yellow finger shaped bruises looked darker on his thin shoulders and ribcage. The massive weight loss made him look fragile; something he’d only seen in his nightmares. He didn’t want to be delicate. Feral omegas weren’t weak for a reason; they needed the muscle to fend for themselves. 

He tried not to focus on his body as he pushed his hair into a ponytail and pulled on his dress. It fit better now that he lost the weight. Even the baby weight didn’t stick, thanks to his eating schedule…. That being said, he only ate when Chad was in a good enough mood to feed him. He already missed the awkward, wayward babysitter, though the man was the whole reason he was in this predicament, but at least he got more than cold beans and rice. 

“Be grateful,” he warned his reflection. His dead eyes stared right back at him. Fuck.

_Okay, if you can’t be grateful, don’t be pouty and don’t talk back._ The hitting was starting to feel so normal that he really couldn’t blink an eye when it happened. Well, okay, that wasn’t completely true. It hurt like hell and sometimes he was afraid Chad would break something again, so he walked on eggshells, staying in his closet until Chad went to work, or opened the door for him or when he really, really, really needed to piss. 

He sighed and puckered his lips and tilted his head one way and the other. His jaw line was far more defined now that he lost the weight. He couldn’t decide if it looked good; maybe, dare he say it, even pretty.

Wally sighed and turned the bathroom light off, then went into the living room, swiping Maxwell off the floor and carrying him to the wall. He liked having the wall at his back. It felt safer, though nothing in the house was safe. He pulled the top of his dress down and allowed Maxwell to latch. 

Jaxson watched with his huge doe eyes, green like his. The kid looked a lot like him, but only time would tell. Once he hit puberty, the alpha genes would make him broad, muscular and more defined. He couldn’t stop picturing Jaxson on the football field. God, he really loved football. He missed watching the college playoffs while eating bean dip and polishing off a bag of chips. He’d even drink a case of beer if given the option again.

Wow, what he wouldn’t do for some chips and beer right now. It’d been forever since he had them. 

He didn’t even blink when Chad entered the room and swiped Jaxson from the rug. He sat on the couch rocking the baby on his kneecap. “Look at the silly little bitch, Jax.” 

He hated it when Chad called him _bitch_ to the babies. Jaxon was already a curious baby and smiled when Chad talked.

“When you’re old enough, I’ll get you a bitch to pop your first knot on.” Chad spoke to the baby but looked directly at him.

_“When he’s twelve?”_ Wally thought.

He turned his attention away, afraid that Chad would see his distain clear on his face. It wasn’t like he planned to let the kids stick around the alpha that long. He didn’t want them picking up bad habits, like thinking all omegas were sex toys, or that certain omegas were only useful as bitches. God, he really didn’t want them to think ferals were lesser-than.

Wally gritted his teeth. “What if he tells the kids a bitch gave birth to him? They will tease him for not having a mum.” 

Chad chuckled darkly. “He’s a Dickson. He’ll know how to fight when the time comes.”

Wally bit his lip. He really didn’t want his children having to defend themselves for something so stupid. “You know in grade school; they’ll consider the word _bitch_ derogatory. He’ll get bullied.” 

Eventually _his_ kids would lie about having a mum. They’ll be embarrassed about him. 

“It’ll give them thicker skin. Just continue giving them tit milk, bitch, and I’ll worry about the rest,” Chad sat Jaxson on the couch and Wally fought the urge to jump up and grab his baby. Chad stood and stretched before unzipping his jeans. “It’s time to give me another baby. Let’s see what we get this time around.”

The lack of time between birth and conception expectations wasn’t surprising. It was a little longer then what he gave him to get pregnant with Maxwell. “He’s still feeding. Can you give me a second?”

Chad raised an eyebrow. “Wallabee, get that stupid dress off and bend over. The baby’s not going to die in twenty minutes.”

Wally pulled Max free from his tit. The air made his wet nipple chilly. He used the dress to dry his skin as he place his baby on the floor, by the wall where it felt the safest. He then crossed over to the couch and pluck Jaxson up, positioning him by his brother.

“Can I put them in the closet?” They were still so young, too young to possibly remember this, but he hated how Jaxson already watched everything he did. The baby was learning social recourse through all this and what he was learning couldn’t be helpful for his future. 

“Let them learn,” Chad said. 

Wally swallowed hard, pulling his dress off and positioning his body at an angle, hoping that Chad’s body hid most of their coupling. Chad reached between his legs and probed his vagina a couple of times with his thick fingers. The entrance was dry, which made the brush of skin against skin feel like sandpaper. He bit down on his bottom lip and willed his brain to go blank, but the touching, the roughness in which Chad repositioned him, made it hard to blank out. 

“Why do you always fight this when you know you’re going to come?” Chad pinched his side and pain made Wally jump.

“I’m not fighting you,” Wally answered. He forced his body to still as Chad picked up the probing again. 

“You refuse to get wet. I’m going to go in dry. You know this will cause you more pain.” Chad gave his butt a hard slap. 

Usually slaps did excite him. Usually… When they came from a gentle and controlled strength. Nigel’s hand.

“You think I can control it?” Wally grumbled. If he could control it, he would get wet to save him the extra pain because he knew for a fact that the asshole would go in dry. He’d done it before. Now, luckily for him, Chad only knotted to get him pregnant, and not because he wanted a romp in the hay. 

Chad’s mushroom tip pressed in, parting the walls of his tight vagina. He felt every square inch of the alpha cock filling him to his core. Chad found his rhythm and Wally tried not to clench down. His muscles tightened around the knot that started to catch at his opening. A few hard thrusts and Chad’s knot popped, latching them together.

“Yes!” Chad growled out his orgasm, grinding hard. His knot rubbed up against Wally’s g-spot, slamming an orgasm out of him. 

He spilled his seed on the ground and only after the rush died down and Chad positioned them for the alpha’s comfort, which was very uncomfortable to Wally, did he have a chance to think. His cocklet was still hard, his balls still wound tight and the orgasm left him warm and boneless. 

He was just grateful he still had his balls. Maybe Chad completely forgot his threat. As long as he kept giving him babies, they’d be okay.

Chad shivered as a mini orgasm rippled through him. He opened his mobile phone and started looking at his messages, cold as the day they met.

oOo

Jaxson’s first word was _bish_ and his second word was _yesh_. Eventually, he’d be able to say _bitch_. It broke his heart. His baby shouldn’t have to learn the way of the world like this. 

If they were on the street, they’d call him _daddy_. Jaxson and Max would have proper toys too. Right now, he used his hands as puppets. He went over the alphabet and even tried to tell the kids stories that he remembered from his childhood. They needed more stimulation though.

Wally started going through the drawers until he found a sewing kit. It was brand-new and still had the plastic seal. He unwrapped it, strung the needle and stuffed the baby socks with toilet paper until they were stuffed and used markers to make little faces on the socks. He also gave the kids empty containers to bang on the ground and wooden spoons. It wasn’t much in way of learning. 

Eventually his kids would need more to stimulate their minds. So, he took the colorful cereal boxes out of the trash and cut the pieces the best he could to resemble a puzzle. It sucked. He wasn’t creative like that, but it would work. The pieces were big. He could teach them some motor skills when they were a little older. It gave him time to stash other cereal boxes away. He stuck the finished pieces in his bin.

He tried to have everything put away though, before Chad got home, afraid what the alpha would do if anything was out of place or refurbished. Lord forbid if the kids actually had fun. 

But as he sat on the floor, waiting for Chad to show up, he started to think about Nigel and a familiar warmth pooled low in his belly. He closed his eyes, daydreaming about Nigel’s scent. The man smelled like fresh brewed coffee, ink and hot printer paper. His body was always hot, perfect to melt against after a long day in the office. The alpha’s fingers were strong, finding every last pinched nerve and tensed muscle in his body. 

Wally let his hand trail down his neck, imagining Nigel’s touch. He cupped his breasts, nipples still sore from constantly feeding. He only pinched them, but they were already hard. Lately, they’d been staying hard. His breath hitched as he placed a hand over his belly, trying to remember how Nigel’s hand seemed to close around his entire stomach, even when he was much more filled out. 

He bent his legs, feet flat on the floor and curved his hand up under his dress, letting the fabric pool around his waist. 

He cupped himself through his panties, teasing his fast hardening cock. It was small enough to fit in his hand and his hand was much smaller than Nigel’s. When his alpha did this, Nigel could practically touch from hip bone to hip bone with his spread hand. He tried to picture that now, cupping and stroking his cock before sliding his fingers underneath his panties and dipping lower to the wetness slipping out of his pussy.

Thank God the kids were napping. Thank God because he couldn’t just stop. He was so turned on thinking about Nigel. The alpha was huge, he would lumber over him. All that strength would be contained. He was always gentle. Even when he was pissed at Wally, he’d been gentle. He never spoke out of place. He never gave Wally a reason to cry.

Until he said goodbye…

“Wrong direction, mate,” Wally warned himself.

He starved off the self-pity and continued to think about the noises Nigel made when sucking and licking him off. Those sounds were so vibrant and loud in his mind. He slid his fingers through his wetness, soaking his digits before gently pressing into his hole. His muscles clenched on his fingers. 

He continued a slow, teasing pace, just like Nigel would have, but the heat in his belly was quickly growing. Every ounce of his being was starting to give in. The heat was pooling in his stomach and his muscles were starting to pulse in his stomach, bunching down on his fingers, wishing for something so much bigger. 

He missed the way Nigel tasted; salt and alpha musk pooled around his crotch. He missed the way the alpha filled his mouth when he sucked on him. He missed the way Nigel moaned.

He really, really, really missed the deep rumble in Nigel’s chest when he moaned. 

Thinking about him drew him over the edge. His muscles clamped down on his fingers and he used his free hand to jerk off, spilling his seed over his fingers and stomach. He laid there in a pool of liquid warmth, feeling whole for the first time in a year. 

Memories of his happiness were all that he had now.


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened and slammed shut, shocking Wally awake. He sat upright, pushing his hair over his shoulders. It was long now, down to his waist and wavy. It was soft too, almost silken thanks to his third pregnancy. 

“Knew items, Wallabee,” Chad said, setting his bags on the couch.

Wally waited, patiently. It was easy to be patient. Something about his relationship with Chad had calmed him way the fuck down because the alternative was physically damaging. Chad dug through the bag, pulling out two new dresses, both came down to his ankles. He liked that. It would hide the cuff around his ankle. Now that the kids were getting older, he didn’t want them noticing the prison he was in. Not that it would hide the long ass chain.

The dresses were small, but the waist was open, perfect for his third pregnancy. It was already showing, but he suspected it was because his hip bones were so prominent lately. Chad also pulled out a much shorter dress that had a low v-cut neckline. He had to shake himself. How far had he fallen that he’d be so excited over stupid clothing he had no interest in wearing? 

“Well?” Chad asked when he’d stayed quiet too long.

Wally nearly shook himself alert from his drifting thoughts. That happened a lot more lately, like he was floating somewhere above reality. “They’re nice. Thank you, sir.”

He didn’t choke so much on the word _sir_ but he hated the word _master_. Chad smirked, pleased with himself as he tossed the dresses over to him.

“Put them up, bitch.” He shoved two bags of clothing into Wally’s hand. 

Wally didn’t glance inside it until he was in the closet. There were two blankets and new baby clothes. He settled all the items into the empty bins and shoved his dresses into his bin with the panties. He felt content with the new baby items and the clothing for his toddler, especially since baby number three would be there soon enough. 

He came out of the closet to find Chad in the kitchen.

“Jaxson is old enough to go to day care,” Chad said, opening the fridge.

“He’s only two,” Wally felt anxious. He knew the day would come when Chad would send the kids to school, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. Alphas were usually expected to go to school earlier than this. Chad didn’t really seem to care, which gave him the false hope that maybe he’d get the kids until kindergarten. 

“The kids can’t stay with a bitch all day. I won’t risk them becoming mama boys. You’re only job is to give me children. Nothing else is your concern.” Chad didn’t even look at him as he prepared both their food.

Something in Wally fluttered knowing he’d get fed today. It’d happened a little more often, though it wasn’t much food. He was grateful to get fed even once a day.

oOo

“This is Bambi. She’s going to be the children’s surrogate mother,” Chad finally introduced the omega that had been staring at him like a household pet. 

Bambi bent down to look at him. It felt a little crappy, like she was worlds apart from him, though she was an omega too. “You never said you had a male bitch. How cute. He’s so pretty.”

Wally blushed and held Maxwell a little closer, though his baby was naturally curious and didn’t want to be held. He finally let Maxwell go and the kid took off running. Jaxson stayed close though, glaring with the same distrust Wally inwardly felt. He didn’t like having another omega in his home.

“Yeah, acquired him years ago. I’m going to have another child, but you can probably smell it,” Chad vaguely indicated him, like he was nothing.

“They’re cute kids, Chad, but I’m not ready to be a mom.” She stood upright and tossed her hair with a pouty twist of her head. 

“You aren’t their actual mother. You don’t have to do anything for them. Just need you to show up at the school. The bitch thinks it’s a bad idea if the kids mention they came from her instead of a real mother,” Chad said.

Wally glared at him. Did he just refer to him as _her_? He wanted to deck him. Give him a reason to remember next time that he wouldn’t just accept any pronoun thrown at him. 

“So what do I do? Just show up and pretend that this brood is mine? No one will believe it. Look at me. I’m too extravagant.” Bambi shook her head.

Chad caught her around the waist in a loving manner, drawing her over to him. He whispered in her ear, none-too-quietly. “I’ll make it worth your wild.”

“Real jewelry and a shopping spree,” Bambi insisted. It earned a kiss from Chad and a promise.

Wally barely managed to turn away from them before rolling his eyes. If Chad had promised him anything, he’d want food. He was so hungry lately and the portions were too small. He could always feel his stomach rumbling and with the baby, he would only imagine how small it would be. 

He kept his mouth tightly shut as they collected Jaxson and walked out the door. Maxwell tried following them out the door, but they managed to get out without him. 

Wally walked over to Maxwell, bending down to grab him despite how round his belly was getting. It made moving around a little more difficult, but he swooped Max up and brought him back into the living room before retrieving the cardboard cut-out characters he made from cutting out the animals and people from the cereal boxes. It was a stupid thing, but the kids needed toys and he was good at entertaining with voices to match the little characters. 

oOo

Cramps jerked Wally from a dead sleep. 

He knew these types of pains. It meant his baby was coming. 

He gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. Thank God he was alone in the closet. Both Jaxson and Maxwell slept upstairs now. It was part of Chad’s separation tactics so the babies weren’t overly babied. He doubted anyone would wake if he whined, so he did, very low. The hum of it helped ease a little of the tension. It made him feel less alone.

“Come on, get moving.” He whispered. The pillow he slept on was soaked with his water. It practically squished when he rolled onto his feet and reached for the doorknob.

Doubled over, he moved to the bathroom and started running the water. Any minute now, Chad would hear it. He knew Chad would, but the man never came to check on him. He pulled off his dress and rolled up a washcloth to bite on. 

He got into the water and tried to wait out the cramps. He’d done this twice now. He knew what the old Omega Medic would say. Push. 

So he pushed down during the worst of the cramps. God, he knew he could do this. The water was stained with blood and he tried to not let it roll his stomach with the thought of what he sat in. Instead, he did it again, pushing as hard as he could and fretting that maybe his timing was off. 

He pushed again and felt the pressure in his hips give as the baby came out. He moved quickly, pulling his baby from the water as the cramps still turned his stomach. Tears were already blurring his vision; both from pain and happiness.

His newest baby was a little girl. She would be alpha too, thanks to the stupid drugs, but another alpha meant she had a place in society. By birth alone, she was already worlds ahead of him in status. She’d have the best education, the best opportunities and the much better life.

He held her, waiting for the pain to subside. When it did, he got out of the water and pulled the plug. He’d have to clean the tub before Chad woke up. At the moment though, he was so exhausted. He washed both himself and his little girl, then toweled them dry. He brought her back to the closet and placed a cloth diaper on her and placed her in a newborn onesie. 

Something fiercely protect in him jumped into place. This was the first baby he had where Chad hadn’t been around, hadn’t been able to walk off with his baby and leave him alone to clean up. He pulled his baby to his achingly full breast and it took seconds for her to latch. He sat in his closest with her in his arms.

Come morning, Chad might notice that he wasn’t pregnant. He still had the baby weight, so maybe, but could he risk Chad’s wrath. A large part of him said _fuck Chad!_ The more sensible side said he couldn’t have another broken body part. 

So he waited until what felt like morning, and took his baby into the kitchen to wait for Chad. He felt like a sellout, but he didn’t want the children to see him get beat either.

oOo

Wally held Skylar. Chad didn’t give him a reason behind the name, but it was pretty, so he accepted it. The name itself reminded him of happier times, of youth and summer and ice cream melting from the cone over his fingers. 

Maxwell was actively playing with wooden spoons, hitting them against plastic containers. The banging had grown old hours ago, but he had nothing else to play with, so Wally allowed it. He also had pillows down around him so he could play with them. It was a poor substitute for stuffed animals and age appropriate toys, but Max didn’t seem to notice. He was a happy baby and every time he smiled at Wally, a little bit of his apprehension would melt away.

He watched the clock and when the door opened, he immediately sat Skylar on the rug away from her ruckus brother and stood to greet Jaxson at the door. He was in Chad’s arms and the alpha was more than willing to give him up. 

“The school gave him a snack. I expect that you will feed him. If you eat the food, that’s it, they get no more,” Chad warned, dropping the sacked food on the table.

“Understood, sir.” As hungry as he was, he would never take food from his baby. 

The minute Chad left, he sat both kids on the floor and took the sack lunch. It had two peanut butter Graham crackers inside, so he gave the full cracker to Jaxson and the other one to Maxwell, who only ate half of it. He gave the rest to Jaxson who took forever to eat it. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from licking his fingers. It’d been years since he tasted peanut butter. He forgot how great it was. He took the plastic sandwich bag the snack came in and licked the plastic. 

It was sick. He felt stupid licking plastic like a dog… no worse! A bitch! Because that’s what he was, a starving, inconsequential bitch.

It didn’t help that his children were so thin, probably thinner than their age group, but what did he know about children? It wasn’t like he paid attention to that stuff even when he prompted Nigel with the promise of a baby. The old medic never came by to do more than give the children their vaccinations and any medication if they got sick. Everything was under the table. 

A large part of him feared that Chad would treat the children like he treated him; starve and beat them. So far, the Kingpin hadn’t laid a finger on the children, but how long would that last? 

Without meaning too, he caused himself a great deal of anxiety.

oOo

Both Jaxson and Maxwell sat in booster seats at the table. The food portion in front of them was small.

“You know, they might sleep through the night if you gave them more to eat,” Wally prompted, careful not to look at Chad. This was one of the few nights that they didn’t have an omega at the house for Chad to dine and fuck later. 

“They sleep just fine,” Chad said.

“You lock them in their rooms and then close your door. You don’t hear them crying.” Wally tried to keep his temper in check. When Chad bristled, he was suddenly very aware of his vulnerable position.

“Are you telling me how to raise my children? That would be rather stupid of a bitch to do,” Chad said.

Wally bit his lips to keep from responding. He could only hope that they fed Jaxson well at the daycare and as soon as Maxwell got to go, maybe he would gain some weight too. Both children were so slender that he could pick them both up at the same time and that said a lot since he lost so much muscle. 

Chad reached over and pushed the small plate of food in front of Jaxson, off the table. Wally jumped up, slamming his hands on the table.

“Are you nuts? What’s wrong with you? Why can’t you just leave us alone?” He growled. 

Chad moved out of his chair so fast, he barely saw the movement that lead his around the table and instantly at his throat. Said hands pushed him face first into the table, hard enough that he felt his pulse in the circumference of his skull. It throbbed with his heartbeat. 

“It’s been years. When will you stop opposing me?” Chad growled.

Wally went stiff from the vibration of his tone, knowing he already crossed over treacherous territory. “Never.”

Chad slammed his head into the table. The sound echoed. Jaxson and Maxwell started crying. The second Wally’s ears stopped ringing, he tried to push up against the hand holding him down, only for it to tighten and squeeze. It made breathing almost impossible. Everything inside him was glad Skylar was already born, that she wouldn’t suffer if Chad got him on the ground again and started kicking.

The alpha’s fingers immediately found their way under his dress, catching his panties and yanking them down. He moved his hand off Wally’s neck to press at the space between his shoulder blades, keeping him down. 

“Not here! Not in front of the children,” Wally hissed. His throat ached. He knew his skin would be bruised, but it hardly mattered. Both boys were terrified, and he was concerned the wailing would only fuel Chad’s anger.

“They won’t remember.” Chad started to rub dry fingers at the space between his legs, catching his vagina lips and spreading them. It rubbed his skin raw.

It wouldn’t make him wet. The roughness never did. His body wouldn’t respond to it. Plus, his body was still fresh from his latest pregnancy. His only true desire was to raise his latest baby. She was barely a couple weeks old. 

“I just had a baby.” Wally tried to reason, though it’d never stopped Chad in the past. 

“Should have thought about that before you opened your mouth.” Chad hissed in his ear. “If you can’t learn your lesson, I’ll gladly cut out your tongue.”

The painful pinch at his ball sac nearly doubled him over. He believed Chad’s threats. He’d seen been to the club twice when a poor soul got caught in the crossfires of a turf war. Chad had kept the man alive for days, torturing him. 

He got jerked around, feeling every last movement that came from the alpha as he dug himself free from his breeches. There was pleasure in knowing he had to wank himself hard, because he wasn’t able to just get it up with him. Maybe the thought of fucking a breeder was so beneath him that it made his dick welt. Wally internally chuckled at the thought, but remained braced for what was coming.

“Goddamn babies won’t shut up,” Chad growled, bagging is hands on the table. It only upset them more. 

“They’re scared. You’re scaring them.” Wally couldn’t forgive Chad for any of this, but there were a few things that would make him attack the alpha, knowing damn well, it would kill him. Making his children watch this, well…. It wasn’t exactly an attacking moment, but he could feel the static electricity under his skin aiming that direction with every attack.

“They’re too soft. This will harden them.” Chad punctuated his words by shoving his cock into Wally’s tight hole. 

It stole his breath and made a sweat break out over his skin. His shaft was so thick and it stretched every last intimate part of his body, hitting home bone dry. He bit his to keep from crying out. The push and pull of his shaft felt like skin rubbing against dry skin. Chad pulled out a second, spit on his hand, lubed up his cock and shoved it back in. The glide was a little better, but neither of them were getting there. He prayed Chad would give up before his body was raw from the damage. 

The jamming ached to the core of his being, feeling his entire center slammed open repeatedly. Jaxson and Maxwell continued wailing, Jaxson’s hands were reached towards him, hands opening and closing. His eyes were blurred with tears.

“Yes,” Chad growled, his knot forming and catching around the muscle. He shoved in and out a couple more times before the knot latched and he jutted his hips hard and fast.

Wally’s insides tightened before his orgasm washed over him, not blindingly, but enough to make him gritted his teeth to keep from calling out. He slammed himself back hard on the knot, instinct. God, it was only instinct and he hated it. He kept whispering that in the back of his head; _just survive. Just survive. Just survive._

oOo

“How many times have you knotted him?” the omega doctor asked. He stood with his black bag at his side. 

“A couple times a week, repeatedly for the better part of a year. He should be pregnant by now. Is he broken already?” Chad asked.

Wally remained as still as possible. Skylar was asleep and hidden in the closet, a nest of sorts that felt safer than the rest of the house. He kept his mind hyper focused on the smallest sound that would indicate that she woke up.

Both Jaxson and Maxwell were in their rooms, probably bored as hell because with Chad home, they couldn’t have the pots and pans to bang around. They also didn’t haven’t the puzzle pieces Wally had cut out of colorful cereal boxes for the kids to play with. It was better than nothing, which made it feel almost as though they wee poorer as kept family then if they’d had the freedom of the street. 

“I could take him to the office,” the old doctor started, digging through his bag and producing a vial and syringe. “Or I can give him a hormone injection that will put his body in heat.”

_Be grateful, Wally. Just be grateful_. He had a house. His children had a alpha father listed. They were all alphas so they wouldn’t live like him. So man things to be grateful about. 

“Lets go with that second option, doc,” Chad said.

Wally jumped to his feet. So much for being grateful. He had no desire to be in a full heat with Chad. Heats were reserved for true love. “No! I’m not going into heat. Fuck you! Fuck the both of you!”

“I told you to get his balls cut off. It would have tamed him much sooner than all this,” the doc said. 

Wally glared at them, jumping off the couch and trying to put space between them. They tried to approach from different ends so Wally kicked at the doctor, making him scoot back when his foot caught his stomach. Chad lunged at him and he jerked away, making a run for it. The kitchen had knives!

But his leg was swooped right out from under him and he saw why when he rolled onto his back. Chad had the chain attached to the cuff in both hands. A couple seconds later, Wally felt the pulse in his ankle. Not broken… no. But swelling. It ached to move. He tried to put pressure on it and went back down.

Both men were on top of him in seconds. He continued fighting, but it earned him a hard punch to the face. He felt it straight through his jaw and down his neck. The injection was fast, directly given to his hip. He went lax with nothing to really fight. It now floated in his system. He waited for the first signs of heat, something he hadn’t gone through since his bond was broken. His heart yearned for Nigel’s touch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jumped a couple years ahead because Wally has a lot of children. :) Plus, wanted to bring Nigel back in.

Wally sat outside with the twins, watching them play in the little play pool. The water was warm and the weather burning hot. He had the pool pushed up against the side of the house to offer some sort of shade. After all the years, he was used to being stuck outside. His twin three-year-old’s didn’t seem to mind getting to run wild in the backyard, naked and free.

The back door jingled as it was unlocked, and Jaxson poked his head out. At seven, he was far too intelligent and mouthy. Spitting image of Wally. “You can come inside now.”

Wally grabbed the twins and toweled them off before entering the house. Jaxson waited at the door, but Maxwell sat at the kitchen table with Skylar. All three seemed way too old for their age. It didn’t help that they all walked on eggshells around Chad. 

“Homework out while I’m making snacks.” Wally ordered as he slid into the kitchen, pulling out the little plastic container of peanut butter crackers. Chad had watched him make them, two per child excluding the twins. 

His stomach growled, but he knew better than to take a bite from the small stash. If the kids didn’t finish the food, he hid it for when they were hungry. That was the way of his world. Plus, he had a feeling if anyone of them caught him, they would mention it to Chad, not to be snitches, they just didn’t know any better. To them, life was black and white; wrong and right. Him eating when they knew Chad’s strict rules, made sneaking a snack utter black territory. So, he got their snacks ready, it wasn’t much and dinner wasn’t going to be much. They were still underweight.

He returned to the table where Jaxson and Max had their homework out. It was easy enough, books for the reading program and simple math. The kids ate and chatted. 

“And the teacher said I’m reading at a second-grade level.” Jaxson hummed with excitement and pride. 

He loved hearing about their days, the friends they were making, the sleep overs they were starting to get invited too. Wally picked up all their plates. “All our reading is finally paying off.” 

Jaxson followed him into the kitchen. “Are you my mom?”

Wally nearly dropped the dishes into the sink. 

Bambi…. Who only visited the house when she was in heat and getting repeatedly knotted. She didn’t take care of the kids when they were sick. She never changed a diaper in her life, or fed and washed them. She didn’t bust her balls trying to keep them entertained or help them with their homework, yet he knew better than to let any ounce of his anger seep into his tone when he answered. “You know who your mum is.”

“You’re more like the mom in the books we read than Bambi. Besides, she’s mean. She made Skylar cry a few times. I don’t like her.” He leaned against the counter, so grown up for his young age. 

Wally felt his chest tighten at the comment. Why did Bambi have a right to his children if she was going to be impatient and rude with them. He immediately forced a couple deep breathes to keep from mentioning said thoughts about the bitch. Jaxson was still too young to understand. “What does Chad say?”

“That she’s our mom,” Jaxson stated as true to form as the information had been given.

“Chad’s word is law, so she must be your mum,” Wally answered, finishing the dishes and placing them in the draining rack to dry off. 

“I’m old enough to know the truth,” Jaxson pressed. He stared up at him without blinking an eye. He was a true alpha, meeting his eyes and never breaking contact. 

“This has to be our secret. You can never talk about this to anyone else,” Wally answered. He glanced back out at the dining room table where Max was reading out loud from his book. His reading skills had really advanced over the last couple of months proving he was exceptional.

“Okay. I’m you dad. I gave birth to you,” Wally said, finally getting a chance to correct at least one kid’s pronoun use. He didn’t care for female pronouns, but Chad insisted on calling him _she_ and _her_. “I’m not a female. I’m male. I go by the pronouns _he_ and _his_.”

“What is your name? Real name! Not the one that Chad calls you.” Jaxson asked.

Wally shook his head. It killed him to say this, but he couldn’t risk Jaxson calling him by his real name. “Bitch.”

“That’s not the name you were born with. No parent would name their child that,” Jaxson’s tone grew high with frustration.

Wally pushed his boy’s blond hair away from his face. He could see his own features; curly blond hair, green eyes, sloped nose, sharp jawline… though the last could be an issue due to the lack of food. Jaxson was a free spirit too, already wanting to skateboard and camp. He liked building things too, mostly with sticks and glue. 

“When you’re old enough to leave this house for good, I’ll tell you my real name, but until then, it’s dangerous. If Chad hears you say it, he’ll come after you.” Afterall, he failed to be considered a person in this household. That’s why he was put outside like a house pet when the house was empty and only allowed back inside when Jaxson got home.

Jaxson waited a second longer before leaving him in the kitchen to finish cleaning. His stomach growled, but his mind was more focused on Jaxson’s questions. He’d always found curiosity to be a great thing, but if he asked these questions in front of Chad…

No, he couldn’t think about that now. He had to worry about it when it happened.

oOo

Chad hung over the lasagna, examining it for bites taken. He hummed with satisfaction and Wally’s stomach growled. “Good Bitch. Go put it on the table and get the children. We have a guest tonight.”

Wally used the potholders to move the lasagna from the kitchen to the table. He fussed over the dishes and silverware before going and collecting the children. It’d be easier calling for them, but there were rules on how he could address the children. It was embarrassing. He didn’t want to call them _sir_ and _miss_; his own children, goddamnit. He had to treat them like they were the lords and ladies of the house and not the children he gave birth to.

“Okay, dinner. Go get to the table. You have a guest tonight,” Wally said, taking the hands of both the twins. 

“It’s probably Bambi,” Jaxson mocked with his hands under his chin and swaying his hips. 

Wally caught him by the shoulder and pulled him back into the living room before Chad saw. “Don’t think the chief will find that too funny, kiddo. Why don’t you chill with the impressions?”

He took a seat between the twins and they waited, which wasn’t easy with three-year-old’s. They were already trying to wiggle free. They were reaching for everything and moving their silverware around. Wally kept trying to fix it, but it was pointless. They were children. He hated worrying about what Chad would say, or possibly do if the kids pissed him off. 

The doorbell rang and Chad went to answer it. Bambi’s voice filtered to the dining room before she appeared. Her blond hair was pushed to the top of her head and she wore a pink jumpsuit that matched her bubble gum pink lip gloss. 

She took one look at him and frowned. “You let your bitch sit at the table where we eat? Gross.”

“She doesn’t eat at the table. She’s simply here to feed the children,” Chad answered. 

Wally started shaking his leg out of nervousness. It didn’t help with the anxiety, but the energy had to go somewhere. He hated having Bambi around. Her very presence left him annoyed. She was the one selling her body for cash. It was dumb luck that he was the one stuck inside a household living like a bitch. 

“She’s already had five pups, how many more pups can she have? There’s not going to be money in this relationship for me if you’re raising a baseball team,” Bambi asked. 

“Last one and then I’m retiring her to the whore house.” Chad served each kid with a small piece of pasta. Both Bambi and him got the largest amounts.

“What’s a whore house?” Maxwell repeated. The kid repeated everything he heard. There were no secrets in this house, which was why he had to be careful with these private little conversations Jaxson’s been asking lately.

“It’s where bitches go to die,” Bambi answered, cold as ice. Wally kept his eyes downcast, but could feel that the statement had been directed straight at him. He could feel her eyes on him as she ate.

Jaxson stood up so quickly. “Don’t say that! Don’t talk like that about him.”

“Jaxson!” Chad and Wally said at the same time. 

Chad growled. “Are you disrespecting me at my table, boy?”

Wally shifted, ready to jump up and rescue the kid if Chad made a move. The alpha only glared, but so did Jaxson. The little kid was going to be an alpha to rival all alphas, but if he wasn’t lucky, the kid would be feral and question all authority. He tried so hard not to let Jaxson get a whiff of his true thoughts about authority and alphas. He would never want to color the children’s world views when they were born with a father figure on their birth certificates. 

“No, sir,” Jaxson finally answered. He never lowered his eyes though, which bespoke opposite of what he was saying. 

Chad’s eyes narrowed as he turned his anger towards Wally. “Have you been talking to my children?”

“No, sir. We do homework, I feed them, shower them and send them to bed.” Lies! All were lies. He read to them, he put on puppet shows, he sang songs with them and played games. He tried to follow the rules, but it didn’t work well when his kids were so miserable.

Chad turned to Maxwell. “Is this true?”

Wally felt his pulse beating in his neck. Max looked at him first, then Chad and shrugged. “Yes.”

Wally tried to breath his sigh out softly, too quietly for Chad to read it for what it was, relief. He honestly had no idea how Maxwell perceived play time.

“Outside with you, you stupid cunt,” Chad waved at him.

He wanted to ask who would feed the twins, but he silently stood. He caught Jaxson’s eyes and knew the kid would take care of his baby brothers. He walked through the kitchen, listening to Chad’s conversation about his day. He only addressed Bambi.

He sat on the dog bed with his back against the wall. It was hot tonight. Too hot even for the dress he wore. He looked at his empty dishes. Probably wouldn’t get fed tonight, but he could get water from the hose as soon as Chad went to bed and wouldn’t hear the water running. Fuck! Another sleepless night outside. Dogs barked in the distance. He wished they had a dog, then he could feel safe in the backyard on just said nights. 

But then again, he was safe, wasn’t he? No one would be stupid to steal from the Kingpin. 

He wasn’t sure how he managed to fall asleep, but he woke the second he heard the door creaking open. He sat upright to see Jaxson poking his head out from around the door. 

“Are you awake?” Jaxson whispered.

Wally sat straighter. “What are you doing kiddo? You have school in the morning.”

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“What?” Wally felt a little confused by the question.

“Getting hit all the time? I try not to cry when he hits, but I can’t yet.” He lowered himself to the pillow, so Wally moved over so he could lay down. It’d been years since he’d gotten to hold his baby, but out here, he doubted anyone would notice or care. From the moonlight, it had to be wee morning. No child would be awake this late unless they had a fever, but Jaxson felt fine.

“It hurt, but my people hold up well,” Wally answered. Ferals took a beating and kept on going. That’s what they did. Life was full of hard knocks out on the street. 

“Who are your people? What happens to Bitches?” there was no rudeness in the question.

“You can never repeat this, but I’m feral. We live on the street. Sometimes we don’t do good things, but we do what we can to survive. I learned how to fight and protect myself at a very young age.” He admitted.

“I’ve heard other kids talk about ferals. You know how to pickpocket?” His excitement was unexpected.

“I know how to do a lot of things and I’ll train you, but you have to be good at it. If you can’t fight, then you can’t steal because sometimes you get caught and you have to protect yourself.” Who was he kidding, he knew Jaxson knew how to fight because that’s the type of classes Chad had him in.

“Can we start now?” Jaxson asked.

“I’ll start teaching you after school. You need to sleep now.” Wally said.

oOo

Nigel sat at the computer typing up the closing statements on his latest case. There was something great about final statements. It was that last period at the end of the sentence that made the world feel nice and orderly. He saved the document and reached for his coffee, taking a big swig.

“Fuck!” he growled, wiping his mouth.

The Chief of Police walked into the room with a yellow folder in her hands. “Hot?”

“No. Ice cold. Didn’t think our standard coffee could taste any more horrific. Need to start bringing it from home.” He sat his mug to the far side to keep from accidently reaching for it again. It was such a natural thing to do, grab for the coffee, or anything really, to drink absentmindedly. 

“I have a case involving children. To be exact, Chad Dickson’s children.” Rachel sat the paperwork right in front of him.

“Maybe you haven’t read all the registered complaints against me, but I have a court ordered restraining order by Chad Dickson himself. I can’t be anywhere near him. The court will throw out the case if I proceed.” He stared at the closed file. His fingers itched to open it, though he knew better than to start mentally getting involved with any case surrounding Chad and there were quite a few in that department.

He'd been in charge of the Omega Special Victims Unit for three years, having been serving in the department for a little over six years. The siren call to help omegas was strong, especially the ferals on the street, kicked out of their parents house way too soon, much like what happened to Wallabee. His heart twisted at the thought of his ex-lover. He never found out what happened to him. He managed to disappear, but that didn’t stop Nigel from going past all the homeless campsites in the city looking for him monthly. 

“Your protected by Bill Twenty-Seven. As long as you work for this department, you’re allowed to see to omegas. You’re not investigating Chad Dickson, you’re making sure that an omega and her children are safe. You have full jurisdiction to take the omega and her pups out of the situation.” Rachel nodded towards the envelope. 

He opened the folder and flipped through the very few documents on the children. Three registered children to one Chad Dickson. There were no medical records, but the document included records from their private school. Jaxson had authority issues and Maxwell had anger issues. Skylar was good, did what she was told and never caused grief. There were pictures of three children from a distance and a fourth picture included a woman.

Nigel tapped the picture of the woman. Knowing the type of facilities that Chad Dickson kept, it was clear that she was a dancer. “This the mother?”

“Bambi. No last name. She’s registered as their mother at the school, but not on the birth certificates,” Rachel said.

“She’s not really the mother type.” Maybe it was the way she was dressed, like a teenager. She was young, but not that young. She wore daisy dukes that showed the curve of her ass and a tiny tank top that showed ample cleavage. 

“She doesn’t sleep at the house. There’s a driver that drops the kids off and from our surveillance, no one greets them at the door,” Rachel said. 

“Seven is a very young age to be left at home alone to watch after the children.” Nigel tsked. Bambi might be an omega, but she wasn’t a very responsible one, which was odd for a mother. Omegas had nurturing personalities, but no doubt she was broken. Most omegas running around as strippers were. 

“Agreed, but we’ve sent two representatives to talk with the children and none of them will answer the questions asked. The school has called in a child protective service to investigate farther. I’d like you to bring them a few snacks and see if you can get them comfortable enough to talk. Anything they say might be useful in bringing Chad down for his illegal omega trade.” Rachel said.

“You have a lot of trust if you think I’ll have any better luck. I’ve seen this type of look before. The kids had it rough and their trust is shot.” Nigel said, tucking all the papers back into the folder and pushing it back across the table. Don’t get him wrong, he really wanted Chad dead but not at the expense of prison time. He sent a lot of people away when he’d been an officer. The type of people that would make sure he was dead if he got put away for attacking Chad.

“CIA will protect you. You’re only dealing with the mother and children. How difficult could this case get? Gleam something useful and we’ll have you pulled out in no time,” Rachel said.

“I hope you’re right,” Nigel said.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaxson was not what Nigel had expected despite the picture. The small blond child glared up at him with a chip already on his petite shoulder. Saying he was angry and lacked trust was an understatement. The kid never touched the meal; burger, fries and shake, in front of him. Instead, he kept his hands firmly under the table.

“No.” Jaxson answered the simple question; _”tell me about your mom.”_

“Want to talk about school?” Nigel tried.

“No.” Every answer had been _no_ from the mad little boy. 

“I want to be your friend.” Nigel tried to gently encourage the eating by opening his own meal and taking a bite. 

He needed calories from the fatty dish as much as he needed a hole in his head from a gunshot. He cared a lot about his health and fatty food didn’t equate to his diet. Still, the little boy just stared at him like he was the enemy.

Problem was, this had been their meetings so far; all three of them. Not a single thing the kid would share about his life.

oOo

Maxwell didn’t trust easy, either. He just stared at Nigel, but unlike his older brother, once Nigel started eating, he started eating too, shoving the food in his mouth like it would be taken away. He even growled in warning while he ate. Nigel didn’t know much about children, but he would say this kid would be an alpha if there was early proof of it. The kid was haughty too.

“I love my mom. She cooks the best meals. Does your mom cook good meals?” Nigel tried a different approach since Maxwell wasn’t as forthcoming as he’d hope. Even after three earlier meetings.

The kid huffed and rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t cook.”

“Who feeds you in your house?” Nigel tried for conversational. 

Maxwell shrugged. “We get fed. That’s all that matters.”

Okay. Fun. Still more information than Jaxson was willing to give. “What’s your mom’s name?”

Maxwell wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. “Bambi.”

“What’s your favorite thing about your mom?” Nigel asked.

Maxwell snorted. That was it. He continued shoveling food in his mouth like he expected it would get taken away at any second. There was no more answers from him. 

oOo

Five year old Skylar shoved French fries in her mouth and sucked down her shake. When there was no proof she was slowing down on eating, Nigel pushed his French fries over to her. He really couldn’t eat anything else and she didn’t need to be prompted to eat. 

“What’s your favorite thing to do with your mommy?” Nigel asked.

Skylar looked up at him with big blue eyes and shrugged. “I like it when she doesn’t come home.”

“But then you’d be alone during the day. Wouldn’t that be scary? You’re so young.” Nigel gently pushed.

The girl giggled and continued to eat. For a second, he thought she was going to let the conversation drop, but she sat her drink down and answered. “I’m not alone. I have four brothers, and another is on his way.”

“What about Bambi? Don’t you miss her?” Children had a special connection to their omega mothers. It wouldn’t make sense for a little child to not want their mom around unless she was abusive. It might explain why they were always underfed. 

She shrugged. “She doesn’t want us.” 

There was no sadness to that statement. It was what it was.

“I like you,” Skylar stated, shoving so many fries in her mouth that for a second, Nigel felt compelled to scold her on her eating habits, but refrained. At least she ate. That was more than he could say for Jaxson.

oOo

Wally sat with the children watching them eat while doing their homework. His stomach growled and he clasped both hands over that gnawing ache. This would be his six child and his body was tired. His lower back always ached. His ankles were swollen, and the ankle cuff only irritated the sensitivity. 

Jaxson shoved his homework into his backpack. “Done! Can you show me how to pick locks?” 

Wally rolled his eyes. “I have nothing to pick locks with. Trust me, if I had my picks, I wouldn’t be stuck all day.”

Jaxson nodded his head as if he clearly understood what picks were. “What do I need? I’ll get it while I’m at school.”

“You can’t just find lockpicks. You’d have to….” Wally trailed off when he realized he was saying too much to Jaxson. 

The kid was clever. Perfect for the street. He was the type of survivor that would one day go to the people he needed to go to and become the person he needed to become, to survive. The point of being a claimed child was so that his child wasn’t feral and here he was giving him street advice.

“…a cop friend of mine took them when I was lifted off the street.” Not a lie.

“You gave your pins up?” Jaxson sounded disturbed.

“I fell in love. He was the most handsome outstanding man I’ve ever met. He is strong and protective and he always did the right thing,” Wally said.

“What’s love?” Jaxson asked.

“Something hard to explain. You’ll know when you’re in love. It’s a feeling like nothing else. You’d do anything for that person.” Wally felt the haze of tears at the edges of his eyes and quickly wiped them away. 

Jaxson tilted his head. “I’m in love with you. So I must be in love.”

Wally threw his head back and laughed. “Our love is different. We’re family.”

“Whose family?” Maxwell walked into the living room with all his books in his arms. They were big despite his young age, but it was the best of the best alpha school. His kids were intelligent. There was no denying that.

“Who do you think, prat! We’re in the middle of something. Go study in the living room” Jaxson said, shoving his brother back.

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Maxwell said, shoving back, but he wasn’t as dominant with all his books in his hand.

“I’m the lead alpha when Chad’s not here. You can back the fuck off,” Jaxson growled. 

Wally opened his mouth, knowing he should reprimand the kid, but Jaxson was right, he was head alpha and Wally… well, he was nothing in this household. The kids, despite their young ages, were above him in all things. They were head of the house, all of them, including the twins who were only three. 

“Whatever. You don’t have to be a jerk about it,” Maxwell said, taking his books and leaving the room.

“Let’s practice pickpocketing first.” Wally said. The lessons were small and Jaxson wasn’t good at it. “Remember, you can never get caught. Until you are good enough to steal from me without getting caught, you can’t do it at the school.”

That had been the deal.

oOo

Jaxson sat in front of the alpha. He was big, one of the biggest alpha’s he’d ever seen. He was much bigger than any of the teachers and bigger than Chad. He was built like he expected resistance, at least that’s what Jaxson thought when he stared at the man. 

His reddish-brown hair was spiked and his eyes were so gray and sharp. He had wide shoulders, broad chest and thick biceps. The man could probably punch holes in the walls if he wanted too and leave sizeable holes. 

Everything in Jaxson said this was one alpha not to fuck with. Still, he couldn’t stand the way he came with food offerings like that would make him a friend. He talked softly, like Jaxson would spook and that pissed him off too. Especially after all the things he’s been through. He shouldn’t be afraid of alphas, not if he planned to protect his omega father from all of them.

“Want to share my lunch? I brought plenty,” the alpha… Agent Uno was what he said his name was, sat out fresh burgers, fries, shakes and plenty of ketchup packets. 

Jaxson’s stomach growled with hunger, but he only stared at the food.

“Do you want to draw while we eat? I hear you’re very creative.” Agent Uno put out extra paper and crayons. 

“No,” Jaxson said, staring at the food for a second. What would it be to give in and eat? The man brought him food every week and every week he said no. 

_Never take gifts from alphas_, his daddy had said. The omega was smart, clever and so beautiful. He couldn’t wait to present so he could take his omega daddy away from all this. 

“You’re big,” he stated.

Uno threw his head back and laughed. It wasn’t a bad sound. “You have to eat well and workout hard to get big like this.”

“What do you bench?” Jaxson asked.

“Two-seventy-five. Trying to get to three hundred.” There was something pleased in the way alpha bragged. His smile was gentle. “You have to put on the weight if you’re going to bench like that.”

Jaxson thought about it for a second. He needed to be big if he was going to take his omega and run from Chad so he reached for the burger offered him and dragged it over. He took a tentative bite and then another when his hunger kicked in. 

“Are you good at sports?” Uno asked.

Jaxson thought about answering “no” like he always did, but this wasn’t personal right? It wasn’t about his homelife. “I’m good at tag, kickball and baseball but I want to be better at football.”

“Good sports,” the alpha answered, eating much slower than Jaxson. 

Jaxson started shoveling the food in his mouth, trying to get the hunger pain to settle. It only slowed after he finished his burger and most of his fries. He watched with a great deal of suspicion when the alpha pushed the second, untouched burger over to him and he took it. He meant to ignore it. He really did, but his hunger was ravenous. 

He finished both burgers, two medium fries and his shake. The best part about it was that the alpha only talked about sports, about playing football in high school and tips on how to be the best. He didn’t mind this alpha when he wasn’t poking his nose into his business.

“Who is picking you up after school?” the alpha asked.

Jaxson stood, pulling his backpack over his shoulder. “Doesn’t really matter. I’m going home.”

He had something special to show his daddy, which meant the drive home felt too long. Maxwell and Skylar were already fighting over space. Their driver barely parked before Jaxson shoved open the car door and slid out leaving his younger siblings behind. He slid his key into the door and left it open as he went to the back door.

He opened the backdoor and glanced at the mat his daddy laid on, but it was empty. He pushed the door farther open and found his daddy sitting on the doorstep in the sun. There was a chill that lingered in the air and he didn’t wear many clothes, so he sat warming himself.

“You can come inside now,” Jaxson said.

His daddy stood up and stretched, smiling but he looked tired. He didn’t move as quickly and he was hunched over with a hand on his belly when he came up the steps. Jaxson stepped out of the way for him, but watched. He had new bruises since last night, but it had to have happened after they went to bed, because he didn't remember his daddy getting hit, though he did hear yelling downstairs.

“Do you need water?” Jaxson asked, glancing back at the water dish outside.

Daddy put a hand on the top of his head and smiled. “I’m fine. Thanks kiddo.”

Jaxson grinned up at him. “I have something to show you.”

He followed his daddy around the kitchen as he got their snacks off the counter and popped the lid. The smell of peanut butter was nice, but he was far too excited to show his daddy what he managed to steal. 

He dropped his backpack on the ground and opened it. “Look! I got stuff.” 

Daddy glanced down at his backpack and the look on his face was great. The shock made pride well up inside him. There was a doll for Skylar, two boxes of puzzles for Maxwell, little hand sized cars for twins and for himself some library books that he didn’t check out so he never had to return. It wasn’t fair that they didn’t have anything at the house to do after their homework. For his daddy though, he got him two apples, a juice box and a little snack cake. 

“You were careful about getting these, right?” Daddy asked, righting himself with a hand on the counter. He leaned heavily on the counter, his free hand going back to his belly.

“I got away with it, didn’t I? No one saw,” Jaxson stated proudly again. Sure, the only kids to notice their things were gone was at lunch time when he stole their food, but he did such a good job of it that one of the kids, one of the kids with an apple didn’t notice because he didn’t care.

“Okay, no more for a while, but you did do a good job. That’s a lot of stuff. Make sure that Chad doesn’t catch any of this stuff out of the bedroom.” Daddy said, ruffling his hair.

“You’re upset,” Jaxson said.

“We’re just borrowing these for a bit okay. When you are done reading the books, you’ll return everything, okay. We don’t need to steal. Show them and tell them to hide the toys. They can only play with them when Chad’s not around.”


	13. Chapter 13

Wally sat the last of the clean dishes’ upside down on the counter. Jaxson sat on the counter watching him and the twins were on the ground playing with wooden spoons, tapping them on pans. He could hear Skylar and Maxwell talking in the other room, but their voices were so low that he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Lately, the two had found common ground in the books they had to read for school, be it a little above their age group, but that seemed the norm for alpha pups. They were expected to get farther and were often driven hard to achieve their goals. Since it felt like Wally was the only one raising his pups, he tried to push them correctly, though it wasn’t a world he understood, having spent most of his time since presenting, on the street and out of the school system.

“Where could I buy them?” Jaxson asked his fifth question on picklocks. He had his schoolbook open in his hand but hadn’t read a thing in the last twenty minutes.

Wally reached over and ruffled his hair, jerking out of his reach when Jaxson swiped at his hands to stop him. “They aren’t at the store. You can’t just _buy_ them.” 

He couldn’t imagine that conversation with the store clerk, but he could strangely picture Jaxson making an attempt at his pickpocketing skills. It was best not to tell him where to actually get the picks, because the prat was witty enough to make an attempt at obtaining them.

“Please. Tell me! Pleeeeeease!” Jaxson begged, throwing his head back like a drama queen and nearly singing his impatience. 

“Tell you what?” Chad walked into the room. He stood in the doorway, an encompassing force. He smelled like the club; cigarettes, liquor and omega pheromones. It wasn’t Bambi’s scent on him. 

Wally quickly pulled Jaxson off the counter, feeling his pulse in his throat. He’d never be so candid with the children if he knew Chad was coming home. “I think it’s time for you to take your siblings to bed.”

“No, I’m curious. What does Jaxson need to know?” Chad caught Jaxson’s shoulder to keep him from walking past. The twins also stopped moving to stare up at their father. The three looked so small next to their alpha parent. 

Wally felt frozen. If he went to Jaxson, it would make the situation worse. “He—”

“You’re not stupid enough to answer question not directed at you, are you?” Chad asked. His tone remained calm, void of emotional which made him utterly scary. 

Jaxson worried his small little hands against his jeans. He fritted on his feet, looking trapped. “I… uh—”

“Uh, what? What’s so important that you need to know it?” Chad must have squeezed Jaxson’s shoulder because his kid hissed and curved in on himself.

“It’s…. uh….” Jaxson’s tone started to waver. He was on the verge of tears.

Wally did the only thing he could think to do to get the attention off his child. He pushed a plate off the counter. It shattered on the ground, drawing Chad’s attention. 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed. “Are you really that stupid?” 

“Bored and hungry,” Wally countered.

Chad walked around Jaxson, leaving the boy with his two younger brothers standing and staring. Wally hoped to god the kid took his siblings and did as he was told, get upstairs and into bed. To his disappointment, Jaxson remained standing. Wally was so careful not to give him a second glance, though.

“You have a lot of nerve,” Chad said.

“Or balls. I still have them you know.” Not that he wanted to remind Chad about them after the alpha had threatened to cut them off, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Chad crossed the space in long strides and backhanded him. The force sent him back against the counter where he barely caught himself. Heat burned his cheek and his skin tingled. He flexed his jaw to make sure nothing clicked. It was all good, but the pain remained.

From where he stood, at the corner of his eyes, he could the feet of his children lingering. Great. He hoped Jaxson would have enough sense to take the twins and get the hell out of there. 

“Nothing to say now?” Chad hung over him. His anger was a quiet, deadly thing that filled the room and made the air too thin to breathe. It was dangerous and electric like a live wire. 

“No sir.” Wally answered.

Chad caught him by the shoulders and forced him upright and against the counter. The alpha’s hot fingers pushed the straps of his dress down and he wiggled out of his touch, trying to pull them back into place. Chad caught his arm, the pressure bruising. 

“Don’t deny me,” he growled, then pulled the straps back down, exposing his breasts to the room. 

“Stop!” He ordered, but Chad bit the upper globe of his breast, teeth digging into his tender flesh. He screamed out before biting his lips, determined not to make another sound. 

Chad drew bloody lips against the pale of his breast before sucking in a nipple. The heat of his mouth rivaled the throbbing pain from his bite. Despite himself, being suckled by an alpha caused him to get wet. 

“That’s what I thought.” His breath was now sweet from the milk he drank. Chad hummed with self-approval as he drew the dress up over Wally’s thighs. 

Wally glanced over the alpha’s shoulder, grateful that his children had left. Chad flipped him around and shoved his panties down around his knees. The cool air hit his wet thighs. He hated his body for responding to the domination. He hated Chad and didn’t want to give the man any satisfaction from the reaction of his body. 

“You’re nothing but a whore. A feral whore. Good thing I came around to tame you,” Chad said against the curve of his ear.

Wally tried to head butt the alpha only to have his neck surrounded by the alpha’s long fingers and squeezed into forced submission. He whined. The sound was painful to his own ears, but the pressure of those fingers against his neck threatened to snap his bones. 

He felt Chad shifting his weight behind him before one of his legs was painfully lifted up against the counter, opening his body to the alpha’s thick cock. Chad shoved into his vagina, shoving the walls open.

He gritted his teeth determined not to scream, though the pain in his neck and his vagina was real enough to make him want to faint. Still, he held on.

oOo

Nigel gathered his paperwork and frowned at the box of supplies they needed to visit the omega and her pups. He hoped Bambi wasn’t there. According to their records, she rarely came to the house so chances were, the kids would be alone. Still, they had to be prepared incase the omega was present and fiercely protective of her space. 

“Did you take the blockers?” Abby asked, coming in behind him.

“Yeah. Why? Do I still smell?” He took a quick sniff of his wrists and shirt. He couldn’t smell his own neck, but even his clothes smelled neutral. 

She sniffed the air and shrugged. “I think it’s the atmosphere. It smells like you. Anyways, I’m ready to roll when you are.”

He gathered the box with the scale, the medical sample kits and a few extra items to bribe his way into the pups good graces. He got the feeling the pups didn’t have a lot. 

On their way to the car, Kuki and Hoagie met them with a couple bags of takeout. 

oOo

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaxson asked. He knew he already asked that question a few times, but staring at daddy made him nervous. It was the bite marks and the bruises along his neck, arms and the few he caught between his legs when he’d bent down to pick up one of the twins. They looked like they hurt.

“I’m good sprout. In fact, I’m so good, I think I’ll do this!” Daddy jumped at him, catching him under the ribs with his fingers and tickling him.

Jackson kicked and wiggled, trying to get out from under him. When daddy stopped, he pulled back on his knees looking exhausted. He wasn’t right. He didn’t look right. 

“You’re hungry.” It wasn’t a question.

Daddy chuckled softly. “No. Not today.”

It was a lie. He wasn’t sure if daddy knew his scent changed when he lied, but it did. 

The twins started crying loudly and daddy got up. Even his movements were slow and sluggish. 

oOo

Nigel pulled up to the house and parked. They stared in silence. The house looked normal, well-manicured lawn and perfect hedge. The curtains were drawn on the windows and the sidewalk and walkway to the door were well swept. The place was perfect. 

“We get in. Check the pups, make sure they’re fed and get out.” Nigel popped the car door open and slid out. 

Hoagie carried their supplies and Kuki carried the charts and Abby carried the more fragile gear like the blood kits that would give them a basic diagnostic of their health. Nigel made it to the door first and knocked. He could hear children crying on the other side. 

Skylar answered the door and frowned before leaning out and whispering. “You should go away.”

“Hey Skylar, just want to talk with you and the other pups. I brought my friend Abby. She’s a medic and she’s going to just make sure you’re all healthy. This is Kuki and Hoagie. They’re really smart.” Nigel said, leaning down. 

Skylar’s eyes went from Nigel to Hoagie. “Jax says no more alphas are allowed in this house.”

“We brought hamburgers and French fries,” Kuki said, hopeful with her bright way of doing things.

The door was caught and shoved open farther with Jax now standing in the doorway over Skylar. “What the fuck do you assholes want?” 

And that was definitely Chad shining through. Jax shoved Skylar behind him a little too hard. Nigel was really hoping this wouldn’t be a headache.

“Jax’s at the open door talking to strangers!” Maxwell called from somewhere behind the door. 

A second later, a hand caught Jax’s shoulder and shoved him back. Nigel was quick, sticking his foot in the door right before it could slam shut. It bounced back, knocking someone off balance. For a second, he thought it had to be one of the pups. He started to push the door open to make sure they were okay but found a surprising amount of resistance. 

He gave it enough of a shove that he finally managed to win the tug-of-war. Said person still remained half hidden by the door. The house itself was dark, every window drawn so tight with heavy curtains that didn’t let light through. Too many shadows for an agent’s comfort.

“Get out! Fucking get out of the house!” Male. Omega. Pregnant.

God, what a beautiful scent that wafted off him, brown sugar, vanilla pregnant pheromones and sweet creamy milk. The omega was lactating, and it added to the divine smell that radiated in the house. Very comforting.

Nigel caught a glimpse of long blond hair, vibrant green eyes and the familiar scent of his mate… ex-mate. However, from what he could see, this version of Wally was so slender, thin and dainty, long limbs and no muscle mass. He was beautiful in a way; Nigel had never seen him in this way before. 

He wasn’t prepared for the influx of possessiveness and desire to protect “Wallabee?”

“You need to go,” Wally tried again, moving around the door just enough to try and use it for leverage in shoving him back out. 

It didn’t work. Nigel placed a hand on the door and easily kept it open so his team could come into the space. Wally finally gave up the charade and remained just behind the door, hidden from them. From what he could see, his omega was lithe, fragile and very pregnant. Somewhere in the house, two babies were still crying.

“These are your pups?” Nigel already knew the answer to his question as he gently pulled the door free from Wally’s hold and shut it behind them. 

Wally stood hugging himself, careful not to meet his eyes. “Yes. They’re mine.”

He wasn’t just thin, he was emaciated. His collar bone was pressed right against his skin. Worse, were the bruises; along his cheek bone, finger marks from where someone had tried strangling him and marks on his arms where he’d been grabbed too roughly. He had a split lip and an angry bite on the upper roundness of his right breast that peeked out from the spaghetti strap dress he wore that barely hid his bruised thighs. Chad had been too rough with him.

Nigel felt betrayal to the core of his being. He pulled Wally to the side and kept his voice too low for the children to hear. Kuki getting a sense of privacy, tried to shepherd the kids to the other room. “Why the fuck would you come straight to Chad? You knew every ounce of hell I went through to get him put away. It killed me when the jury found him innocent.”

Wally dropped his chin for a second, before he looked back up at Nigel with fire in his green eyes. “Does my reasoning matter. You need to go before he finds out you were here.”

“The school is concerned your children aren’t getting the care required at home. And it’s quite obvious that they aren’t,” Abby said, now making her way farther into the house with Hoagie right behind her. 

Wally instantly took off after them, trying to block their way into the kitchen room. It was that movement that Nigel noticed the chain around the kid’s ankle. It was heavy and durable, dragging with every step he took. His feet were barefoot. He had to be cold. The house wasn’t very comfortable from the chill. 

“How did you get demoted into social worker business?” Wally asked, from his spot in front of the kitchen doors. They could easily move him, but decided not to.

“Social workers?” Skylar asked over by the staircase where Maxwell and Jaxson stood. 

Abby came out of the living room with two three-year-old’s in her arms. They were crying and fussy, but clean and completely Wally’s children. He was fertile and it was hot as fucking hell. Despite himself, his knot was starting to bulge in his pants. He quickly put a hold on his desire. 

Abby sat the toddlers on the staircase where they watched the and Wally finally looked resigned. “When I’m done weighing your pups and checking them over, I need to look you over too.”

“Get bent Abby. What do you think Chad’s going to do when he finds out his house has been invaded?” Wally growled, turning his back on them to go over to the staircase with the others. He looked so small and forsaken as he sat on the third stair and watched as the group fanned out. 

“Is this the best place to set everything?” Abby asked, glancing around the sparse space. There really wasn’t much to the house. From here, they could see the living room where a puzzle had been set up. There was no television, no toys and no family photos. 

“It’s the only place in the house you’ll go. So weight the kids and get out,” Wally sounded final in that decision.

Nigel caught Abby’s attention and knew that look. Her raised eyebrow said it all. Wallabee would be a problem. He wouldn’t do this quietly. No, his petite feral would need to be ushered into the ritual of care. Hoagie gave a nod, knowing this would have to be forced.

“I brought treats,” Kuki said, managing to garnish everyone in Wally’s little clan’s attention when she held up the bags of fast food. Only Maxwell and Skylar seemed interested in the food. The twins just stared between the bars with tear streaked faces.

“Okay. Lets get this moving,” Abby said, dropping the scale on the floor and taking the box from Hoagie where she started pulling out items needed to take medical stock of the children.

Skylar had the bag of food, but Wally took it from her and moved down to the bottom step where he started to hand out the items. It gave Abby the time she needed to get the equipment set up. The pups hardly seemed to notice what the rest of the alphas were doing. They were too interested in the food. 

Nigel watched with more interest than he’d ever thought he’d have. Jealousy was there. Chad had babies with his omega, but motherhood suited Wallabee, even if he was a thin, petit thing. He looked so wild though, free among his children as he helped unwrap burgers and passed out the fries. He helped pour ketchup on their papers, but he was careful. Not once did he lick his fingers of the grease.

“You need to eat too, Wally,” Nigel ordered from where he leaned against the wall with his arms folded. 

Wally barely glanced at him, throwing a dismissive hand his way. “It’s fine.”

“He can’t eat without Chad’s permission,” Maxwell said. He had frown lines in his forehead, already disapproving despite his young age.

Wally nervously laughed. “Pups. So funny.” He turned to his pup and gently shoved Maxwell’s burger in his face. “Eat and be quiet.”

Nigel’s attention went to the cuff around Wally’s ankle. Wally hardly seemed to notice it as he sat next to his pups, watching them scarf down the food as fast as they could get their fingers on it. All except Jaxson.

“Eat kid,” Wally said, gently coaxing him.

“No.” Jaxson said, eyes dragging over to Nigel with clear annoyance. 

“Eat, kiddo! You need to gain the weight if you want to be a strong alpha one day.” Wally said, pushing food closer to him.

That did something for the pup, because he picked up the burger and after his first bite, started shoving food into his mouth like his siblings, except for the twins who were eating and trying to play with each other. The whole scene was rather adorable and comfortable, but Wallabee still refused to eat. 

“Please eat,” Nigel said, not wanting to lean down into their little zone. Concern overrode his anger, though it still simmered just under the surface. Despite their bond being broken, he felt undeniably possessive of the small omega. Wally was fragile. He’d never seen that in the kid, not once. 

Wallabee waved a hand at him. “I already ate. I’m good.”

“His food bowl is outside,” Maxwell supplied. 

Wallabee turned pink in the cheeks and his laugh was again fluttery and nervous. “Pups! Right? They say such stupid things. He really should just eat his dinner if he’s happy with what he’s got.”

The last sounded like a vague threat to take away the food, but the pup hardly acknowledged the threat as he continued to eat and look pleased with himself. Nigel inwardly sighed. Chances were, Wally wouldn’t eat without being told, but that wasn’t the Wally he knew. The young man he lived with was wild, free and did as he pleased. This Wally was a mystery to him. 

He was concerned. God, he was so concerned. He couldn’t leave him here to rot under Chad’s supervision…. But his hands were tied with the agency. He needed a good plan. 

“Okay, who wants to get on the scale first?” Abby called from her setup. Kuki held a chart in her hand.

“Me!” Skylar jumped up from her spot and ran over. “What do I need to do?”


	14. Chapter 14

Skylar jumped onto the scale and Abby hummed with disapproval at the weight as she wrote it down. Maxwell went second and her lips remained pursed with disapproval. Nigel noted to himself to look at it later when they were back in the car. He had to put everything in the report, but in his heart, he knew he had to leave Wallabee’s name out of it. 

The twins went next, both underweight and hard to keep on the scale. Jaxson was last and he took coaxing. Now that Nigel was in the house, he could see that Jaxson was more like Wally when the pup had been a preteen running around on the street. He’d been so rowdy, and it’d been nothing but hard to gain his trust. 

“There’s cupcakes and peanut butter in this bag!” Skylar sang happily as she pulled out the snack foods and sat them on the ground.

Wally smirked that devilishly cute way he did when something amused him. He handed the jar of peanut butter over to Skylar. “Take this to your room and hide it, okay. And you can’t eat it all by yourself. You have to share with your siblings.” 

That comment had been a mere whisper between parent and child, but the way Abby stiffened beside Nigel, he knew they all heard that. 

“Can I take the cupcakes too?” Skylar whispered, matching Wally’s near quiet tone. 

Wally glanced at the package of four, cream frosted cupcakes. “Yes, but again, you share and you only eat it in your bedroom after Chad leaves. Okay.”

“Wally, I need to weigh you too,” Abby said with a huge amount of concern that Nigel felt to the core of his being. The kid was fragile. 

Wally threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah. Okay. Look, I know how much I weigh. I can tell you right now. I don’t need to get on a stupid scale.”

“Don’t make this a big deal, Wallabee. Get on the scale,” Abby said.

Wally’s smile faded. “You’re being ridiculous. I don’t need to weigh myself. I weigh myself everyday.”

Something about that statement didn’t seem entirely true. Nigel dropped his hands to his side and adjusted his stance. “This is your one and only warning, kid. Don’t fight it. Get on the scale.”

Wally’s eyes narrowed on her, then flicked to Nigel. “The lot of you can get bent.”

“Wally, right in front of your children!” Kuki hissed with disapproval.

Jax stared angrily at her too, same damn look Wally had; distrust, impatience and maybe a whole lotta crazy. He kept a loose grip on the handle of a bat as it balanced on his thin shoulder. God, just like Wally when he’d been a kid. “Don’t you dare touch my daddy!”

“Kuki, please scruff the kid,” Nigel ordered, already in motion. 

Wally jumped up to reach for Jax, but Nigel caught his arm, pulling him up against his body. They used to wrestle back in the day, and Wally could hold his own. _This_ version of his best friend yanked and pulled but was no match.

“You’re a brut! What do you bloody want? I’m not getting on that stupid scale!” Wally continued to growl and bare his teeth.

Nigel picked up his ex-omega in a bridal hold and Wally instantly circled his arms around Nigel’s neck. Kuki scruffed Jaxson, but Hoagie was the one that caught the young pup in his lax state and carried him into the living room. 

“Don’t drop me,” Wally ordered, going completely still in his hold. He buried his face into Nigel’s should, breathing him in, though Nigel lacked a discerning scent for a reason. 

He never planned on touching the omega, but now he was glad he had the blockers on. There was something very distinctly pleasing though that the omega in his arms was even looking for a scent. It was something from their past that clearly still existed between them. It warmed his heart. 

He stepped on the scale and Abby hissed through her teeth. “Wally, you’re extremely underweight for this pregnancy. You’re still breastfeeding too, right?”

“Obviously,” Wally huffed against Nigel’s chest. The omega drew his free hand down from around his neck and touched his bicep, giving it a small squeeze before drawing his hand over Nigel’s strong pecs. 

He liked that gentle, exploratory touch. “What are we looking at, Abby?”

“He needs to gain roughly forty pounds. I need to get a blood sample and I need to measure his stomach,” she said, setting her chart to the side and digging through the kit on the table. 

Wally started kicking, which forced Nigel to hold tighter. “I didn’t ask for you to come into my house and make a disturbance! I don’t need to be tested. I’ve been fine for years. You can’t just come in here and make a big fuss over things that’s not your responsibility!” 

The omega’s distress was disheartening. It should never have been like this, not for his best friend. Still, his anger fumed that Wally had gone straight to Chad. The feeling of betrayal was alive and strong. 

“Where would be the best place to do this?” Nigel asked.

Wally started struggling again, enough so, that he was forced to put the small omega down so he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Take your shit and get out of here!” Wally screamed. 

Hoagie returned from the living room where he left Jax and immediately came over to help contain Wally without hurting the pregnant omega. Nigel was grateful for his help since his methods were currently restricted.

“He’s right about Chad. We can’t sit anywhere where the scent in our clothes might meld into fabric. Go for the staircase,” Abby said.

They brought him to the staircase and Wally continued to struggle. He held Wally, so fucking close. It felt good holding him like this, warm, soft and he smelled so heavenly. How strange that the shock of his mate being pregnant seven years ago had made the scent disgusting. Now, the warm milk scent was delicious and intoxicating. 

“She likes feeding the babies. That calms her down,” Skylar said, from one step over Nigel’s head, surprising Nigel. He hadn’t even heard the little girl come back down the staircase and it took a second to realize that she referred to Wally as a _her._

“Go to your room Skylar!” Wally growled, shifting his slight form again, but Nigel gave him no room to move much.

“But I want to watch,” Skylar complained. Her comment only urged more disobedience from the omega in Nigel’s arms.

“The bitch can’t tell you what to do, Skylar,” Max said from somewhere behind Nigel, too. 

Nigel inwardly winced at hearing Wally’s own children referring to him as a bitch. It wasn’t right. Wallabee shifted again in his hold, perhaps feeling his discomfort. It was only when he went to readjust the little omega’s hands did he notice the numbers etched along his wrist. 

Fuck! “You’re in the system?” Nigel asked. 

Wally tried shifting again, then huffed. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

It meant everything. If he put Wally in the report as the children’s real omega parent, he was listed as a breeder and when Chad went to prison, the kid would get hauled to a breeding farm. He had less rights than his unpresented pups. 

“Give me one of the babies,” Abby ordered, crowding the narrow staircase. As alphas, they were all too big to be swarming the narrow space. 

Kuki came back from the living room with one of the twins and handed him over to Abby.

Wally tried to lung out of Nigel’s grasp. “You’re going to use my child against me?”

It forced both him and Hoagie to readjust their position. Nigel looped an arm around the pregnant omega, circling just above his stomach with Wally’s wrists held tight in one hand. He used his other hand to push Wally’s long blond hair behind his ear. Hoagie held onto Wally’s ankles to keep him from kicking.

“There, omega. Just calm down. Not going to hurt your pup, but I need you to calm down for me and release some of those good serotonin vibes,” Abby comforted. 

“This is brutality!” Wally tried for another tactic when he realized he couldn’t fight two male alphas off him. 

It broke Nigel’s heart, wondering how many times Wally might have already been in this situation with male alphas. His clear distrust was bone deep. He didn’t even trust his old team not to hurt him. The smell of distress was stronger than his sweeter scent.  
“You’re going to breastfeed and feel better, okay, buddy,” Abby said. 

Wally gave a fleeting yank of his body when Abby caught the upper portion of his little dress and pulled the fabric down over his small globe of flesh. The bitemark was clearly fresh, possibly an injury from that morning. His skin was so milky white, having lost the golden boy tan from constantly being outdoors. His dusky nipple stood pert and ready for the little mouth that so willingly received it. 

It took Nigel less than a second to understand why Skylar thought this would work. His ex-mate’s breathing instantly changed, as the stress slid straight out of him. The twin stood on the staircase between Wally’s legs, with one small hand grasping the breast he nursed from. His other small hand touched Nigel’s wrist as he stared up over his dad’s shoulder to look at him.

In the silence, the gentle, wet suckling almost sounded loud. The aroma of fresh omega milk clouded Nigel’s head. He felt his stomach tightening with desire, something he shoved back into the core of his being. It wasn’t fair of him to see Wally so viable when the omega was so distressed. 

Abby managed to lance Wally’s finger without a struggle. She put the blood sample on a strip and into her meter. “When was the last time you nursed?” 

“Now,” Wally managing to sound annoyed. His eyes were half lidded and his body had completely melted up against Nigel. 

“How many ounces do you give per pumping?” Abby rephrased the question, patient as always.

The twin released Wally’s nipple. The dusky tit was hard and wet with salvia that coated even the areola. The pup was now staring straight up at Nigel. It couldn’t have been enough milk. He had barely been on it.

“Look, you weighed me. Are we done?” Wally growled, still liquid warmth between Nigel’s muscular legs.

“How much do you eat in a day?” Abby continued, lifting the twin and handing him back over to Kuki. The pup didn’t take its curious eyes off Nigel. 

“Okay, now we’re done,” Wally growled, shifting his weight and trying to kick Hoagie off him. The much larger alpha didn’t budge. 

“I need to check you over, Wally. I’m concerned since you’re underweight.” Abby pulled out a tape measure and measured the top of his belly down to the bottom of it and jotted down the length.

“I said I don’t give my permission,” Wally hissed between his teeth. From where Nigel sat, the kid was hardly intimidating. Those years were behind him.

“Don’t need it. You’re an omega. I can legally do this as a medic if I deem something wrong and guess what kid, I do. Your unborn baby is in danger if you’re not eating enough and you’re not going to get anything out of the food you’re eating if it goes straight back into your toddlers’ mouths.” Abby reached over and grabbed her black duffle bag, pulling out a breast pump.

“God no! No! You’re really crossing the line Abby! I don’t fucking need you guys here. I can take care of myself.” And they were now back to the old Wally. The one that used street logic. 

She popped the batteries into the handheld device. “Do you think you can handle this part, Nigel? If not, Hoagie can assist, it’s just, I think he might be a little calmer with you since you’d been mated.”

“You mated the _bitch_?” Skylar asked, making her presence known again. She was completely unalarmed by Wally screaming and carrying on.

It made Nigel wonder how much the pups witnessed to not be bothered by this. “Yeah, a bit ago.”

“Before Chad?” She must have taken a seat behind him, because her small hand reached over his shoulder and started petting Wally’s head. 

“Yeah, a long time ago.” He answered. 

And now he was _with_ Chad, a man Nigel was pretty sure Wally only knew about through his alpha only taskforce. It didn’t make sense. None of it did. 

Nigel used his free hand to pull the top down to expose Wally’s untouched nipple to the room. Wally wiggled and thrust his body to try and break the hold on him. The movement put Wally at a strange angle, but restraint worked. He was immobile. 

Abby pressed the suction to Wally’s nipple and turned the machine on. The suction hummed, sucking his tit in, expressing thick, creamy milk. She flipped the machine off when it stopped flowing. It barely coated the bottom of the jar. Not enough to feed a newborn baby.

“Wally, you’re starving. It’s clear in every aspect of your being. You need to put on weight, or you could have a premature baby,” Abby said, waving her hand for them to release Wally. 

Wally immediately fixed his top but wasn’t quick to move out of Nigel’s arms and Nigel wasn’t quick to move either. He glanced up and caught Kuki’s raised eyebrow. He refused to blush under her stare, but he felt hot around the collar like he got caught. The omega was his long before Chad came around, so he had every right to make sure that Wally was okay.

Right?

Damn. 

“Children need to go upstairs to their bedrooms,” Nigel ordered, taking Wally under the arms and lifting him to his feet. He made room for Kuki to gather the kids and usher them upstairs. “Abby, is there any more food? Something lighter for an omega?”

“I have a couple of omega shakes. They’re not cold.,” she answered, pulling a milk box out of her box of things.

Nigel took it, shook it up and stuck the straw through the foil cover. He handed it over to Wally who stared at it like he held a snake. “I can make you eat, but I’d rather not. It’d be medical and less fun.” 

Wally’s pink tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip. “You don’t understand what could happen—”

“You’re a feral, Wally. Don’t forget what that means. Live by your own standards, not Chad’s,” he waited a second.

Wally finally took the straw between his lips and sucked. His expression grew tense as he zeroed in on the shake. Nigel had seen these shakes before. They weren’t calorie dense because most omegas used them as snacks. He watched Wally suck it down in one breath then gasp for air.

“That’s good, but you have to take it with you. Chad can’t find it in the trash.” Wally admitted, handing it back to Abby.

“There’s still half a burger left. You need to eat it too,” Nigel said. At the look Wally threw him, he added, “It’s not up for discussion. Eat it or I drag your ass to the hospital.”

Wally huffed and rolled his eyes. “They won’t see a registered bitch. You’ll have to take me to a _bitch_ doctor and they don’t give a shit if I eat or not. It’s about pupping.”

“I know doctors that will see you. You won’t have anything to do with _ those_ other types of doctors,” Nigel said. It was hard not to seethe at the thought of omegas being treated as badly as Wally. He knew it happened, but it was an underground thing.   
Most pupping places were taken care of at birthing clinics. Not that it was any better, but at least they were regulated. 

“Don’t make promises Nigel. Besides, I’m cuffed. You plan on cutting my leg off?” Wally tried for teasing, but the humor didn’t reach his eyes. He looked stressed and a little high strung. He stood ramrod straight and despite his easy stance, there was an edge to him.

“We should go,” Abby said, handing the bigger of the two boxes over to Hoagie who also stood by the door. She was right. They couldn’t risk Chad catching wind that someone was at his house and though their intel said no one sat watching the house while Chad was gone, they still couldn’t risk it. 

“I’ll be checking up on you,” Nigel promised. He wanted to kiss Wally’s head, to hold him and touch him and love him. He never should have let him go and it killed him leaving Wally behind, but he had so many questions. “Why Chad?”

Wally shrugged. “I didn’t mean to end up here. It sort of happened.”

“What do you mean it _sort of happened_?” Nigel tried to keep the anger from his tone. He felt like his frustration still bled through.

“I got in an ambulance and it brought me to this omega strip club. I had my baby that night and …” he trailed off, looking away from them. “You can guess the rest.”

“I’m sorry it was Chad,” Nigel said.

“Me too, but you can’t be here. He wants to destroy you. He’d look for any excuse to prove you’re going against that restraining order. This whole thing would have been for—” Wally shook his head, not finishing the sentence. He looked away from them, but not before Nigel caught the tears that gleamed in his big green eyes. 

Nigel caught his chin and stroked his thumb over Wally’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to get you and the pups out of here.”

Wally nodded and saw them out. 

“He’ll be okay. It’s Wallabee Beatles we’re talking about. If there is anyone that can deal with a bad situation, it’s that kid,” Hoagie said on their way down the steps and into the van. 

He sure hoped so.

oOo

Wally stayed under the shower spray until he was sure he no longer smelled like the alphas. He bathed each one of his kids too, with enough scrubbing to make their skin red and warned them against mentioning the food to Chad. None of the alphas had a scent, but he was paranoid that Chad would still find out.

The kids were now upstairs and it was quiet, so he assumed they were in bed. Being stuck downstairs, he waited in his closet, listening to the world outside his closed door. The only thing his brain did was circle constantly around Nigel Uno. 

The alpha was bigger than he’d been the last time he saw him. He had to bench well into the two-hundreds. He was a gorgeous man, but GOD, he missed the scent. He must have been wearing Grade A scent blockers because there wasn’t even a hint of a scent on the alpha. Those arms though! The way he held him so close; so expertly still. He could feel Nigel’s heart beating against his back, a strong, sturdy heartbeat and his body heat. He missed curling up to that heat at his back. 

His hand strayed under his dress to press against the hardness just under his peach panties. He rubbed it softly, coaxing a moan from his throat. He purred and nestled down into the pillow he sat on, raising his butt in the air, humping nothing. He wanted those strong hands on his hips, guiding him into a thrusting motion. He closed his eyes, imagining those hands on his body. The way Nigel made him feel protected and cherished. 

And the idiot came back to Chad like a bad habit. Chad would destroy him and that’s something Wally had tried so hard to protect the alpha from. He growled, both sexually and emotionally frustrated. 

He pressed his fingers under his panties, finding his wetness and coating it both over his balls and cocklett before plunging his fingers deep into his hole. It wasn’t enough. He wanted Nigel’s massive cock pushing up into him. He wanted to ride that cock until he was breathless. He wanted to orgasm and spill over Nigel’s belly if he were the one riding on top, his favorite position. 

His orgasm hit hard, rippling a path through his belly and the rest of him. He spilled into his panties, both soaking wet from slick and from come. He was sticky and sweaty, but so relaxed and his heart soared because he saw Nigel again. Nigel knew where he was. Nigel cared….

Right? 

Though more than slightly pissed. The alpha didn’t have an individual scent, but his anger did ring through.


	15. Chapter 15

“What does rape mean?” Jaxson asked. He ate now without being prompted. Maybe it had something to do with the alphas visiting the pup’s home, or that Wally personally knew him. The pup actually seemed more trusting.

“You’re pretty young. Where did you hear this word?” Nigel asked, feeling pretty sure that talking about this was the wrong thing to do. Maybe if he got the kid talking, he could casually change the subject. 

“Chad says I’m a rape baby. Said that’s how he got daddy,” Jaxson said. He shoved more French fries in his mouth and took another bite of his burger. His mouth was so full that he could barely close it. 

“Some omegas are protected by their family name and by the alphas they align themselves with,” he decided to say instead. But it made him sit a little straighter. Jaxson was the kid Wally had been pregnant with when they parted ways. 

Wally never said he was raped. Why wouldn’t he have mentioned this? 

Because it was Chad. But why would he continue to keep that private? That secret broke his trust. It broke their bond!

“But my daddy is a bitch and bitches don’t have rights, huh?” Jaxson asked. He took another large bite and shoved my fries into his mouth as if he were afraid they’d be taken away. 

“Who told you that?” Nigel tried for calm, though his annoyance might have bled through because the pup slowed his eating and watched him with an air of caution. He forced himself to breath slower, calming his tone. “Your daddy is special.”

“Chad. Chad says daddy has no rights. I’m not allowed to call him daddy in the house. That’s a secret I have with daddy,” Jaxson offered. He ate a little slower now, either full or because he no longer trusted the direction of their conversation, or worse, he sensed Nigel’s annoyance.

Nigel had been bringing food pretty regularly to the pups and they were gaining weight, be it rather slowly. At least the shoveling of food wasn’t making the pups vomit. At this rate, they’d be lean kids, but within their correct weight for their ages and heights. He’d have to scale back on the fatty foods by then or risk drawing Chad’s attention.

Unless they managed to nail the alpha within the next couple of weeks. That would be luck. 

“Do you think you can bring some omega shakes home to your daddy? It’s a game. You can’t let Chad see them, okay.” Nigel asked. 

“I can do that. Daddy’s been training me to—” He stopped himself and looked down at his food, slowing his eating again. “Sorry. You aren’t one of us.”

_Us._

Wally said _us_ when he talked about being a feral. Apparently, he talked about this to the pup, which meant he was teaching the pup street things. He always knew Wally would. You can take a feral off the street but you could never take the street out of the feral.

“One day I’m going to take daddy away. It’ll just be the two of us. I’ll be his alpha,” Jaxson said, pride seeped into his voice. “I’ll be bigger and meaner than Chad. I’ll protect my daddy.”

Nigel softened, understanding fully where the kid was coming from as he sat two omega shakes on the counter and two wrapped peanut butter sandwiches. It wasn’t much, but he planned to have the pup sneak food in regularly. It would help with Wally’s milk issue if he had fatty foods. “I’ll help you get your daddy out of there. I promise.”

oOo

Wally stood from the pillow the second he heard the back door open. He had tried to keep the twins warm, but the lingering chill cut straight through fabric. Jaxson looked at him, expectant, his little nose red from being outside earlier, but not as red as the twin’s faces. 

Wally gathered the twins and ushered them inside. 

“I have something for you. The fuzz gave it to me,” Jaxson said, so grown up as he pulled his backpack off his shoulders and sat it on the ground. He reached in and pulled two drinks and two sandwiches from his bag. “He said you needed to eat all of it.”

The drinks were a different brand this time, with _more protein and fatty acids_ written across the label. Wally took one and popped it open, downing the thick liquid. He was hungry and eating yesterday had only triggered that hunger too. He took the second drink and sandwiches to his closet and hid them under his panties.

“You like him?” Jaxson asked, following him to the closet. He loved his closet. He had the kid’s baby clothes in it and made it smell like pack. 

“Does Chad know you have an alpha? At school, we’re learning ownership and omega rights.”

“That they _should_ have rights or _shouldn’t_ have rights?” Wally said. He finished the chocolate drink, grateful that it tasted good, but his stomach still growled. He bit his bottom lip, debating if he should eat the sandwich, but decided against it. He could make all this last for the week if he was careful. 

“Is he going to claim you? Is he going to take you away?” There was fear in Jaxson’s voice as he skipped over the question Wally posed to him.

“No one will take me away from any of you.” He knew it was a lie the second he said it. He had no way to stop what direction his life headed in. 

He was barcoded. He was nothing more than a registered breeder. Not even the hospital would allow him through their doors now and the police wouldn’t take him seriously. He couldn’t even believe Nigel took him seriously after seeing the tattoo. 

“You promise?” Jaxson asked, following him out of the closet. Max and Skylar were at the table with their homework out, which consisted of a paper and crayons for Skylar. 

“Jaxson….” He could see he’d break the pup’s heart if he didn’t continue to lie. Jaxson was the type of pup that would worry himself sick over it. “Yes. Because I’m feral. I’ll find a way to make sure you guys are taken care of.”

“That alpha likes you,” Jaxson said.

Wally’s heart skipped a beat as he walked into the living room and sat on the edge of the couch feeling exhausted. The twins played with their stuffed animals that Jaxson had stolen from who-knows-where.

The door opened and Wally slid from the couch and moved up near the wall. He kneeled down, the best he could with his belly feeling so heavy and had his head bowed. It was Jaxson that collected the toys from the twins and hid them, despite the children breaking down and crying. 

“Good omega,” Chad stepped in front of him. “Change into something sexy and put your makeup on and paint your nails. But first, shut the pups up. They’re giving me a headache.”

Wally fisted his hands just behind his back. If he were stronger... 

“Yes sir.” He half-heartedly mumbled as he stood with difficulty. It took a couple tries before he actually got to his feet and gathered the twins. 

It took a couple minutes to get them distracted with large stirring spoons, letting them drum them against things, before they went to stack paper cups. They were stupid toys, but they couldn’t have their actual toys until Chad was out of the house. He hoped to God, that Chad found a suitable babysitter and not more omegas from the strip club. 

He shuffled to the closet and shifted through the three dresses he had. Two of them were really for around the house. Only the little red one with spaghetti straps that showed a great deal of thigh, could be considered sexy. He slid out of his house dress and into the little red number, tucking his breasts into the cups. The tightness made his breasts look that much rounder.

He plopped down on his doggy bed and pulled out the red nail polish. He hated nail polish. It took forever to dry, and it was messy. He painted each nail and blew on them but left his toes to dry on their own. He would do anything if it bought him a couple more minutes of peace. 

For forty minutes, he sat in the closet, listening to his children talk. They kept their voices low when Chad was in the house, but they were fairly happy, just cautious. When his nails were dry, he took the little handheld pocket mirror and put on the foundation. He hated makeup, hated the way it felt so heavy on his skin. He never wore it in his life, not even when he lived on the street, though he never had to sell his body on the street. 

He opened the case holding the pink blush. It still looked new. That was how little Chad took him out of the house and he would gladly stay in if it meant not being forced to be on display. He brushed the blush over his cheeks. 

Yep. It made him look pretty.

He opened the lipstick case and slid bright, red lipstick over his puckered lips and opened his lips to make sure it didn’t get on his teeth. It didn’t. Thank God. He hated lipstick for so many reasons. He hated kissing people wearing it. Hated how it always stained everything, skin, clothes, teeth. 

He placed on his eyeshadow, a soft brown that wasn’t exactly neutral, and mascara. He put his blond hair in a high ponytail. It was so long now, all the way down his back so it fell over his shoulders like he was some Rockstar diva. He would cut it. He promised himself that. This wasn’t his new identity. 

_Yeah, but will you ever get free?_ he inwardly sighed and stuck everything back into the little bag and stuck it in the empty basket. His stomach growled, but he thought better about grabbing the drink. Chad would smell it on his breath. He slid out of the closet and found Chad in the kitchen on his phone.

“Sell three of the bitches or trade them.” He paused for a second. A muffled voice could be heard on the other side. “No. Cash. I don’t want credit for anything. The last asshole fucked me over.” 

Chad looked at him and threw him the key to his cuffs. He caught it midair and held the tiny little key to his freedom. He bent down and slid it into the cuff, his heart skipped a beat when it clicked open. It’d been years since he’d seen his ankle. It was actually quite beautiful, marked with a red line where the cuff constantly rubbed, but he wasn’t injured from it. 

“Yes, I’m heading up that way now. Tell them I’ll be there in ten. I’m bringing refreshments.” He practically leered over at him.

Wally hugged himself. Great. He got _pretty_ so strangers could take a suck. No thanks.

He reached down to grab his ankle cuff so he could clip it back on and make a statement, but Chad knocked it from his hands. “Knock it off and get moving. I’m not going to be late for this meeting.”

“I haven’t been….” He blushed. He always blushed when it came to his breasts. It might be natural feeding alphas, but it didn’t feel natural feeding strangers. “I already fed the twins.”

That was a lie. He had tried feeding them, but they were more interested in their solid foods now and the toys that Jaxson kept bringing home. At this rate, they’d have more toys than even he could have given them on the street. Jaxson was good at it too, bringing up nice things, but they were running out of hiding spots.

“Where’s your jacket?” Chad said, catching his arm when he wasn’t walking fast enough.

“I don’t have one.” _I never leave, asshole._

“Doesn’t matter.” Chad dragged him out of the house and into the cool air. 

He should be used to it, but it was still miserable. It made his skin feel tight and the chill went bone deep. He hugged his arms and briskly walked to the car. Chad got in on his side, not bothering to hold the door open for him. He’d never been the type to expect it, but waiting for Chad to unlock _all_ the doors so he could get in too, annoyed him.

He finally slid inside and barely got on his seatbelt before they were racing down the street. It felt like a lifetime since he’d been out of the house, so he stared in wonder at all the manicured lawns that slowly turned into the city with the high rises and beautiful lights. Even the massive amount of cars on the freeway were lovely. 

People! When was the last time he’d actually been around anyone besides his children?

He sighed.

And got slapped.

“What was that for?” he growled, holding his cheek. His nerves pulsed and heat drew to the surface of his skin.

“You should be grateful, not melancholy,” Chad chastised. 

“I am grateful. Fucking a—”

He got slapped again. _Stop it_ sat on the tip of his tongue but he knew better than to give any demands. 

“Don’t cuss. It’s not becoming of a bitch.” Chad hissed.

oOo

“Just going to snoop a little while he’s not here,” Nigel responded to Kuki’s concern as they parked their car in front of the dance club.

“You know it’s going to look suspicious if you’re asking a lot of questions,” Kuki pressed. 

“Not asking anything. Just going to see how the omegas are faring.” See if they are addicts or crying or abused and hungry too. He just needed to make sure that Chad didn’t keep any other victims against their will. 

“Test your microphone,” Hoagie said from the backseat with his laptop open on his lap. 

“Testing. One. Two. Three.” 

“Perfect. You’re coming in loud and clear. Can you hear me?” Hoagie spoke back in the little microphone attached to his shirt.

“Perfectly. I shouldn’t need backup, but keep your eyes open for trouble,” Nigel said. He gave his clothes a quick sniff. He smelled neutral like a beta, thanks to the laundry wash and the military grade blockers. 

“You might not smell like an alpha right now, but you’re still going to draw attention. Most alphas don’t look like they’re built out of brick and cement,” Kuki said.

He chuckled as he slid out of the car. “You give me too much credit. I’m not built like a wrestler.”

“You’ll still draw attention,” Kuki insisted.

“It’ll be okay. I promise you.” He shut the door and walked down the street to the strip club.

The bouncer let him in and he went straight to the bar, ordered a drink and sat in the back of the room where there were deep shadows. The place looked clean enough. The floor was bamboo tile, and the tabletops were all clean. The stage was polished wood and though the lights were dim, the furniture looked well kept. 

“Do you want a lap dance sweetheart?” a youngish omega asked. Her brunette hair cascaded over her shoulders and she smelled clean like mango body wash or some kind of oil. She was short, maybe five foot two and somewhere in the vicinity of a hundred pounds. 

“How old are you?” he asked.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Eighteen. Can’t get any younger than me unless you’re one of those freaks that like the grandmas. I can get you Rudy. She’s like your age maybe.”

He chuckled softly. “And what’s my age?”

“Old,” she answered with a twitch of her lips. “Old men like young omegas. I can make your sweetest dreams come true. I have the best tasting slick in this joint.”

“And what does it cost?” He asked. He didn’t need the company but he wondered if he should keep up the front of being there for the omegas. At least with her company it would look like he was a paying client and not just a creeper… but then who cared what they thought.

“A dance is fifty bucks. To taste my slick, I’ll give you a discount of a hundred.” She positioned herself at the edge of his table to show off the curves of her body.

“Boss, we’re still on the line. Don’t make this gross for us. We want to be able to look you in the eyes tomorrow,” Hoagie said over the piece in his ear. 

He chuckled. “I’ll wait. Come back later.”

“Suit yourself.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered off. 

He leaned back and casually sipped at his drink when Chad waltz in with Wally right behind him. Nigel set upright. 

“Looks like Chad just walked in and he’s got Wally with him,” he said, using the glass to mask his lips. 

Wally was stunning in a red, spaghetti strapped dress that barely came down to hide over his cute little rump. His pregnant belly was barely noticeable. Even from the distance, he looked so stunning, all liquid grace, like a model or a dancer. 

“There’s nothing you can do about it now, Nigel.” Abby warned over the line.

He watched the small group go into the back room. He really wanted to follow them, but there were bouncers in front of the door.

Despite everything Wally went through, he knew he should be more compassionate than his currently aroused state was willing to give. He had to adjust his position, because his jeans pressed tight against his erection. 

oOo

Wally stayed just behind Chad, even as they entered the room where five other men sat, enjoying cocktails and the dancers currently riding their knots. 

“Gentlemen,” Chad greeted, shaking hands.

Wally wanted to vomit. No way would he touch an alpha fucking, even if it meant nothing to most alphas, as if the act wasn’t sacred. Nigel ruined him, treating him like a prince. Sex between them was never public. He kept him like a prize and he screwed Nigel over letting him think he cheated. He inwardly sighed. 

“Meet my bitch. She’s a few months pregnant,” Chad said.

_A few months?_ Wally mentally rolled his eyes. He was farther along than a few months. He would be having the baby soon. He had all his babies fairly early, given his slight weight. The baby would be small too, but they were always healthy, thank the Great Unknown for that. 

“Cute bitch. Where did you find her and is she open for business?” A young alpha asked. He had his black hair combed over and his eyes were a deep brown. He was clean shaven and dressed in button-down shirt and black slacks.

“Bitch is open for milking,” Chad said, taking the top of Wally’s dress and lowering it enough to expose a breast. 

The cold tickled over his tit, making it tight. He fought the urge to cover himself or even to try and run, since heels wouldn’t get him far. 

“She’s beautiful, Chad,” another male said. He was nearing sixty. His short hair had turned fully gray and he had crows’ feet at the edge of his gray eyes.

Chad pushed him towards the older gentleman. “Taste her.”

The older alpha tapped the stripper’s ass to move off his dick, leaving it wet and shiny from her slick and his spent cum. The smell of musky salt filled Wally’s nostrils as he was shoved down in front of the man. He fell haphazardly onto the man, feeling the press of his cock against his hip.

“Come here sweetheart,” the man cooed softly into his ear. His large hands were sweaty, circling around his body. The man gripped his breast with a large hand, squeezed and brought the tit to his lips.

Wally squirmed at the suction pull on his nipple. The man hummed, sucking harder, Adams apple bobbing as he suckled. When he popped off, he licked over his nipple and sucked the upper part of his breast. 

“So tasty,” the man’s hand slid down over Wally’s stomach, tracing the outline of his baby bump. Wally caught the man’s wrist and the man stopped, then chuckled into his skin. Wally felt the desire to vomit.

“Share those tits, Tim,” the younger alpha said, grabbing Wally’s wrist and pulling him over.

The omega still on the guy’s bare lap, hissed under her breath as Wally was forced to share the same space as her. No doubt they were locked and would be like that for a bit, which forced Wally to lean at an awkward stance for the man to get his unused nipple in his mouth. It’d be so easy to push away and refuse. The guy was held down by the omega stuck to his knot.

The alpha wasn’t a great sucker. It pinched the way he held the nipple between his lips. Wally’s lower back twinged, as he tried to stay still at his awkward angle wishing the night would end sooner than later.

God, he felt like such a slut.


	16. Chapter 16

Wally sat on the back porch watching the twins play in the yard. There wasn’t much for them to do. It surprised him when the back gate opened. It took him only a second to recognize Nigel and he had stuff in his hands. The alpha was so much bigger, all muscle. It felt amazing to be in his arms.

Nigel came up the steps and handed him the blanket in a plastic bag. “Thought you could use this.”

“How did you know I’d be out here?” Wally asked, blushing as he took the plastic bag and immediately opened and pulled out the blanket to wrap around his shoulders. He should call the twins over, but they didn’t like being cuddled when they were in the middle of playing.

“I was coming to knock on your back door. Figured there’d be less witnesses if I came the back route. Finding you out here was surprising,” he admitted as he took a seat on the pillow, next to Wally. 

Wally swallowed as Nigel opened the second bag he had and handed over a burger, fries and a shake. “I shouldn’t keep taking these chances.”

“Until your milk comes back the way it should, you need to eat,” Nigel said. 

Wally took the burger, not needing his arm twisted. He was starving. The first warm bite tasted so good. He shoveled the next couple of bites and the fries into his mouth. He was so hungry and the food settled that hunger down. 

Nigel didn’t try talking to him until he was nearly done with his food. “How did it happen?”

Wally’s heart stopped. He felt warm with nerves. “What?”

“What happened the night Chad got to you? Did it happen in our house?” Anger seeped into the alpha’s tone, but he knew it wasn’t directed at him. 

“I was out with Joey. Chad was waiting for us at his house. He had a gun to Joey’s head, but I think…” he swallowed the food despite the lump in his throat. He really never wanted to talk to Nigel about this. Keep him in the dark. He could feel the alpha’s anger. Could feel how it tittered close to rage. “He did it to get you to break the restraining order.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Nigel said with a lack of heat to his words. It was more like a promise that held weight. 

“Boy, I wish you would, but not if that puts you in jail. You know what they’ll do to you? Cops don’t farewell in imprisonment.” Wally said. He finished his first hamburger. 

Nigel caught his wrist when he reached for the second one. “Slow down or you’re going to vomit and that’s not going to help the baby or you.”

Wally nodded and brought the subject back. “You need to be careful with Chad. He’s devious and he knows how to screw people over, more so than getting them pregnant.”

“I’m sorry. That had to be awful for you and you went all this alone. You’re one hell of a feral. Are you really training the little you to be a street rat?” Nigel asked. There was a hint of affection in the comment.

“He wants to survive, but I don’t want him on the street. I’d rather my pups go into an alpha academy than end up on the street,” he admitted.

“That’s easy enough, but you won’t get separated. I’ll make sure of it,” Nigel promised, then let his hand go and motioned for him to continue eating.

He picked up the second burger and found it a little easier to eat slower. His stomach was already getting full, so he took his time chewing, grateful for the extra food. “You can’t save me. I have a barcode. I’d have to spend the rest of my life hiding.”

Anyone could see the barcode and demand to scan it. The second they realized who owned him, he would be shipped back to Chad. If something happened to Chad, he’d be shipped to a bitch house. 

Nigel shook his head slowly. “I failed you, kid. I should never have let you go.”

“For all you knew at that time, I cheated on you. Most alphas reject their omegas once they give birth to another alpha’s pup.” He had that fact down, not that he ever planned on getting with an alpha back when he lived on the street. Nigel had been his first and only alpha that he wanted to spend time with.

“I’m going to get you out of here. Just stay patient and don’t lose your hope with me. Is there anything you know about Chad’s work that could help us put him away?” 

“Try looking into 2351 W. Bowler. It’s a warehouse district. Chad is taking omegas from well to do families and marking them as bitches. I’ll give you the name of the man that marked me. He’s paid under the counter, and if you can get someone in to investigate the farming aspect, you might find more omegas that were stolen from their families and marked too.”

“I’ll be back for you.” He slowly stood, obviously not wanting to leave just yet. 

Wally felt cold the minute Nigel collected the food wrappers and left.

oOo

Chad came home without an omega on his shoulder. “Wally, hike up that skirt of yours. I want to eat some pussy.”

Wally blanched and glanced to the pups who automatically stopped playing, all but the twins. “You have omegas for that.”

“You’re my omega. I can do whatever I want.” He dropped his coat on the chair and started to unbutton his jeans. 

Wally didn’t want the man’s mouth anywhere near his privates. He swallowed hard, gauging his ability to fight without getting something broken. 

He glanced over to the couch where Jaxson, Max and Skylar were now watching them and the twins were playing on the floor, not interested. “Take the twins and go upstairs.”

“They’re old enough to watch,” Chad said. He caught Wally by the arm and yanked him against the wall, catching his breasts and squeezing them through the fabric before nuzzling into them. “Might train them on what to do with bitches.”

“They already know what to do with bitches. You’ve showed them everything you could on how to train a bitch.” He tried. He really did, but his anger and fear seeped into his tone. He didn’t want the pups watching this.

“You’re going to make this difficult?” Chad squeezed his breasts painfully tight. It stole his breath. He could barely think past the throbbing ache. 

“Get to your rooms,” Wally growled at the children.

“Stay where you’re at,” Chad growled back. He grabbed Wally by the ribs, his strength nearly crimpling Wally in pain.

Wally leaned forward and bit Chad on his shoulder, tasting more fabric than skin, but Chad hissed and spun him around hard, pushing his face against the wall. There was so much pressure in that press, that it gave him an instant headache. 

“I think I’ll fuck your ass instead,” Chad said.

Wally squirmed out of desperation. “No! Okay! I’ll behave. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Damn right you will.” Chad drew up his dress and yanked down his panties.

Wally squirmed harder, only to have more pressure placed on the back of his head, and then said hand went to his neck. He felt his whole body go lax and his legs trembled from the sudden release of tension having his neck pressed. The asshole!

Wally pressed his hands flat against the wall for balance and didn’t look again. Didn’t want to know if his pups had stayed or if they ran. Chad squeezed his butt cheeks and opened them with his palms. This was humiliating. He finally glanced back to see that Jaxson had ushered everyone out while Chad growled possessively.

“After all these pups and you still have a great ass. Must be your stellar diet.” Chad said, palming the flesh and circling the muscle around.

“Never used it like this,” Wally said, trying hard to keep the fear and tension from showing in his tone. 

Chad kept one hand on his neck while using the other to undo his belt. Wally felt the hot tears streaming down his cheek. Begging wouldn’t help. Chad would only feel more powerful.

He buried his face against the wall when he felt the press of Chad’s dick against his hole. “Don’t do it dry. Please.”

He tried to keep his tone level. Not begging. Just friendly. As friendly as he could be now that he sweated bullets and was inwardly freaking out. He didn’t want an alpha cock in his anal cavity. 

“You’ll be wet soon as you bleed a little,” Chad answered.

It took Chad a couple tries, especially with Wally’s muscles squeezing shut in horror, but Chad managed to press into his body. It stole Wally’s ability to breath as his body was forced to accommodate an alpha cock up his very tight, non-stretchable hole. Tears were streaming down his face as Chad started grunting in pleasure. He could smell his blood as the glide turned slick and grew easy. 

The rise of his nightmare made itself known when he felt the first popping sensation of a growing knot. “Don’t. Please don’t.”

He found himself begging. Chad’s movements grew harder, more focused and determined. The knot was growing, latching and stretching at his hole. He felt the blood drain from his face. He felt scared as the pressure built. 

Chad’s knot popped and he came so harder, rocking into Wally’s anus with all the grace of a rutting dog. He shoved and shoved. His growls and moans were loud and endless with his pleasure. He bit hard into Wally’s neck and even Wally could taste his blood at the back of his throat and smell it in the air. 

Finally Chad slowed, but they were now stuck.

“That was good. Maybe I’ll do this more often.” Chad promised.

Wally felt raw and sick. His body trembled with pain that stretched from his anus up his spine and into his neck and head. The bitemark throbbed with its own ache. He felt ready to crawl into his closet and hide.

oOo

Wally’s eyes went from the twins playing in the backyard to the back door opening and Nigel sauntering in like he was accustomed to showing up in his enemy’s property. He sat a little straighter when he noticed the bags of food he carried.

“Hungry?” Nigel asked.

Starving. And eating only seemed to make that hunger more prominent when it returned, but that wasn’t going to stop him. “I could eat.”

Nigel handed him the bag and took a seat on the pillow beside him. Tacos this time, with nacho chips and another shake. High calories for a pregnant omega. It kind of gave him a glimpse into what it’d be like pregnant with Nigel’s baby. The alpha would constantly see that he was fed. Wally felt a little self-conscious eating the way he did, shoveling the food in his mouth. 

“I wish you didn’t wear your blockers,” Wally admitted around a large bite of food. He shouldn’t talk with his mouth full, but that was a luxury for free omegas. He didn’t eat very often, and he wanted to take as much as he could, but he also wanted to talk.  
Nigel chuckled. “You know what I smell like.”

“Yeah, but it’s been years since I’ve smelled it.” Wally finished the first taco and found a second one. He was grateful that he advanced enough in Nigel’s eyes to eat two without being told to slow down.

“Maybe my scent is still there, if you really pressed,” Nigel said, teasingly, pointing a finger to his throat.

“Okay,” Wally answered, leaning in. Nigel caught his shoulders but he felt the second the alpha thought better of it and released his hold, allowing Wally to press his nose flat against the pulse in his neck. He took a deep breath and then another. There really was no scent, but he liked Nigel’s warmth. 

Nigel didn’t move until Wally pulled back, shoving a couple nachos into his mouth. It was a bad idea trying to smell Nigel because it stirred something in him. He felt pretty sure that Nigel could smell his interest. 

Then Nigel frowned. “You smell like blood. Where are you hurt?”

Wally blushed and looked away. Yep, the alpha could smell him alright. “It’s nothing.”

Nigel shifted his weight. It was impossible not noticing the strength of the alpha sitting next to him. He was all imposing muscle and hard lines. “Where did he hurt you?”

Wally debated telling him the truth, but knew that would only sour the situation, and maybe make the alpha illogical. He couldn’t afford baiting Nigel into confronting Chad. He still loved him. And looking at him now, his protectiveness…. Maybe, just maybe he still loved him too.

Wally bit his lip, no longer hungry as he dropped the half-finished taco into the bag and that caught Nigel’s attention.

“You need the weight for your milk,” Nigel said, suddenly softening as he changed the topic. 

Thank God! This was something Wally didn’t mind talking about. “The twins don’t really drink anymore. Not even for comfort so I don’t know how the flow is, but it’s been hurting lately.”

“And Chad?” Nigel asked.

Wally shrugged. “He hasn’t tried to feed from me lately.” 

Nigel sighed with clear relief. “Well, I can see that you’re clearly underweight so you need to finish your food. There are no bad calories for you at this point.”

Wally felt something keen to nerves coil in his belly. He knew what he was offering before he even said it and to who he was about to say it to. “Do you… uh… want to see for yourself how well I’m doing, or not doing?”

Nigel’s eyes darkened. “Wally—”

“You said you wanted to see if I was eating enough,” he said. His heart pounded hard against his chest. He wanted this. A little slick dampened his panties, but his butthole still throbbed when he moved. He couldn’t have sex right now and sex would be such a bad idea. Just because the alpha wore blockers didn’t mean his sperm wouldn’t leave a marking scent. That’s why some alphas cum marked their omegas.

Nigel licked his bottom lip. His pupils dilated until they were eclipsed by the gray. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll see for myself how well you’re doing.”

Wally tried to mask his pain as he slid onto Nigel’s lap and took the alphas hands to his breasts to knead the soft tissue. The alpha didn’t need a lot of encouragement. Nigel closed his eyes and leaned in, scenting him. A little more slick trickled into Wally’s panties. 

He lowered the straps from Wally’s shoulders and Wally’s breath caught at the way those large fingers trailed down over his arms, then gently touched over the bruising fingerprints left on his breasts from when Chad squeezed him. 

oOo

Nigel watched the omega, waiting for the slightest show of distress. There was something at the edge of his eyes, but it didn’t match the scent of _want_ radiating off him. Sex would be a bad idea for so many reasons, but he couldn’t help the bulge growing in his pants. 

“He hurt you again,” he commented, glancing down at the bruises before glancing back up at the omega now straddling his hips. It couldn’t be comfortable and something keen to pain passed at the edges of his eyes. It was gone so quickly though, almost too quick to comment on.

“Better me than the pups. I’m afraid he’ll turn his anger on them one day,” Wally admitted. His shoulders went soft in defeat for a second before he squared them again.

“I’m going to fix this, kiddo.” Nigel breathed warm air over the omega’s budding nipple before latching on. 

Wally’s weight over his clothed shaft did little to ease how hard he instantly got being surrounded by his omega warmth and scent. He started to suckle, drawing warm, thick omega milk into his mouth. He got a few good mouthfuls before it stopped. It was more than what they got out of the kid a few weeks ago. 

He licked the nipple clean and went to the second one. He latched and started to suckle. Creaminess filled his mouth and he let it sit on his tongue a second before swallowing. He hummed with contentment, hugging Wally to his body to feel the much smaller body against him.

“Well? What do you think? Am I doing better?” Wally asked, nuzzling up under his chin.

“Much better.” 

Wally started rocking his hips. It clearly had to hurt him due to the pain at the edge of his eyes, but he continued it. “You can have as much of me as you want. Just bring food and I’ll have this for you.” 

Nigel caught his hips, stilling him, before cupping his small cheek and forcing him to meet his gaze. “Wally. I’m not trading you for sex. That’s never been the reason I wanted to help you.”

“Please. It would bring me comfort,” Wally admitted. His green eyes shimmered with tears, but they never fell. He looked so sad and it broke Nigel’s heart. 

“If you really want to get back with me we both need a counselor and you need therapy after this,” Nigel waved a hand back to the house before gently coaxing his ex-omega off his lap. “Hell, I have issues too that I need to figure out.”

Wally sighed and pulled the blanket back over his shoulders as he shivered. “And I have children now.”

“Yes, and they’re young enough that anything they saw could still be fixed in their personalities,” Nigel said. 

He really wouldn’t mind raising them. He loved that they smelled like Wally and after a couple months in a different household, they wouldn’t smell like Chad. Sure they’d have their individual scents that would somewhat mirror their parents, but they wouldn’t smell like Chad’s house and home. 

Wally looked miserable all of a sudden. He wanted to take that misery away. 

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get you and the children somewhere safe,” Nigel said.

“I can’t go out by myself and raise them. I’m marked, remember. I’m just a breeder now. I can’t even get a job.” Wally’s stress surmounted the moment, and nothing happened yet.

“Kid, I won’t let that happen to you. We can make sure you’re safe and your children will be with you.” Or, he would adopt them himself and they’d be at the house with Wally. That’s if Wally wanted to come home with him. He smelled like he wanted to come home with him, but people were complicated. 

He knew that personally.

Wally raised a quick hand to his eyes, wiping his unshed tears. “I hope so. I couldn’t stand being torn from them, but I’d want them to go to a school and not out on the street if we get separated.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear, when Nigel's department lost the case against Chad, Chad turned around and put a restraining order on the unit handling his investigation.


End file.
